Not Forgotten
by MystWriter07
Summary: This is the sequel to A Cell Together. You might want to read that before this. Kagome is dead and InuYasha blames himself. What happens to Kagome and our favorite hanyou now? A few new faces appear as the story unfolds, and a few old faces. COMPLETE!
1. Awake

Chapter 1

Awake

SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL!! Wow, I can't believe I'm writing this! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! OK, again, I do not own Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Kikyo, Shippo, Sango, Miroku or any of the other Inu-Yasha characters, so don't sue me! Ok, now that I have that out of the way… here are the replies for your reviews!

Myst

INUS-GURL819—he, sorry bout the ending, but I just had to do it, the story called for it. I'm glad you liked the story, and I hope the sequel will be just as good. Thanks for the review and hope to hear more from you!

Blaze Jaganshi—I'm sorry I made you cry, but it's good to know that my fic was good enough to get your emotionally into it. Here is the sequel for you!

William Butler—it's good to hear from you, William. Don't feel bad about not being able to spell Evanescence. Lol, but I'm glad you liked the song. The idea of Inu-Yasha recovering all of the shards and using them to bring Kagome back is good, but it would take to much time, at least for me. I hope my idea (mixed with sisana's ideas) will be good enough for you to read and enjoy. Hope to hear from you again!

Sisana—you and your mind… it's the GREATEST thing! Lol, I hope you don't mind me using the ideas that you put in your review? There are holes in my mind about this fic and you just filled them, Thanks! I'm dedicating this sequel to you and inuficcrzy; for all that you two helped me with. Please don't give up on me now!

Fireball—well, I'm sorry you don't like Kagome, but I'm glad you liked the story. I hope this sequel will help you be more conclusive about A Cell Together. I love the Bambi eyes. (Who could say no?) Lol.

InuyashaNkatie—I'm sorry to stop so suddenly, but it just seamed right. Is a sequel ok instead of just another chapter? My idea for later was to long for just another chapter. Do you WANT a lemon between Kagome and Inu-Yasha? Let me know and I'll see about that. Yes, btw, it is My Immortal by Evanescence. I'll hold you to the whole you'll keep reviewing thing. Can't wait for you reply!

Awyr—Here is the sequel for you.

Dark-Demon-Girl—Yes, there is a sequel, lol. Please tell me what you think!

NalaravatheRed—::Hands tissue:: How could I kill her? Well you see, there are these letters and if you put them together in a certain order they form words and then from there… lol, just playin'. If I didn't kill Kagome, there would be no sequel right? I didn't plan for her death anyway, it just kind of happened. Please don't cry. Read the next chapter, tell me what you think!

Shoruni—well here is more, but I can't promise that Kagome will live. (Considering that she is already dead…) Review and tell me your thoughts.

Dragon-Inu-Hanyou—well here you go.

fallenangel7583—Well thank you…:Has never gotten a review so heartfelt: I hope you are willing to read the sequel and that it is as well written as the original. Thanks for the review!

Oh, BTW…

'With words inside'—means Kagome's words

"With words inside"—means another character is speaking

_Words that look like this_—mean a character's thoughts.

K? Alright on with the first chapter of "Not Forgotten"!

'Kikyo!' Kagome's mind raced as she suddenly was on her feet, running toward the priestess. Kagome was so focused on getting to Inu-Yasha that she didn't even notice as she ran right through Kikyo. 'Inu-Yasha, wake up!' The young woman yelled as she reached her hand out to shake him. Everything seamed to freeze as her hand went right through the hanyou's arm.

"I told you he's going to hell with me." Kikyo snickered as she stopped next to a shaking Kagome. Fear, anger, and sorrow pumped through Kagome's veins.

'No!' Kagome suddenly snapped her eyes open. She sat up as stiff as a board, her breath coming into her burning lungs sharply. There was no sign of Kikyo or Inu-Yasha.

"Lady Kaede, what should we do?" Miroku's voice asked. Kagome turned to her left to see the monk standing just beside the door to Kaede's hut.

"I'll tell you what we do," it was Inu-Yasha.

'Inu-Yasha!' Kagome shouted jumping to her feet.

"I'll take her home." The hanyou said quietly, his eyes lowered to the floor. Kagome stopped and blinked.

'Take who home?' She slowly reached out to touch his arm.

"Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked as the hanyou stumbled backward a step. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Inu-Yasha shook his head before looking at Miroku again. The monk nodded slightly.

'What's going on?' Kagome asked as Inu-Yasha stepped past her. She followed behind him until he stopped. 'What now?' Kagome looked around the hanyou and her breath—if she had any—stopped.

It was her body lying on the floor of Kaede's hut. Her eyes were closed, her face pale. 'What the…' Kagome fell to her knees as Inu-Yasha moved forward another step.

"Have Shippo and Sango seen her yet?" Inu-Yasha asked quietly. Miroku shook his head.

"Not Shippo."

"Damn…" Inu-Yasha muttered. He knew it would not be easy for the young kitsune to see his friend… The word was rough even in the hanyou's mind. _Kagome is dead. And I let her die._ Inu-Yasha turned around sharply. "I'll get him."

'But Inu-Yasha, I'm right here.' Kagome said as she followed him to the door. She knew by now that he couldn't hear her. Inu-Yasha pushed the curtain like door roughly out of his way as he went outside into the sunlight.

_Damn it. That flea bag wolf was right, I couldn't protect her…_ "Shippo! Where in the seven hells are you?" The hanyou yelled hoarsely. A small, fluffy head popped out of the grass below the Sacred Tree.

"What is it Inu-Yasha, is Kagome back?" The young fox kit asked happily. Inu-Yasha sighed as Shippo ran up to him, a mile on his small face.

"No, Shippo." The hanyou said quietly. "You need to come to Kaede's." He added, turning around and walking back to the village. The kit blinked once before following Inu-Yasha.

"Did you two get into a fight again?" Shippo asked trying to figure out what was going on. Inu-Yasha didn't answer. Both youkai and hanyou were silent as they walked back to Kaede's hut.

The air inside the small space was tight. "You need to say ja ne Shippo." Sango said quietly as she herself finished her good-bye. Shippo looked at Kagome's body and then at Sango as the demon slayer stood up from being on her knees.

"Who's leaving? And why did you tell me Kagome's not here Inu-Yasha? That's her sleeping right there." The thought that Kagome was laying there because she couldn't get up never crossed the kit's mind.

"Look kid, Kagome's not sleeping she's—she's—"Inu-Yasha's voice softened as he finished. "She's gone Shippo. She's gone…" Inu-Yasha's fists clenched at his side. Shoppe blinked as this information sunk in.

"Kagome's gone? Like Father…?" Tears filled the kitsune's eyes. "She can't be dead!" He turned to Inu-Yasha. "You're lying!" The hanyou only glared down at the youkai.

"Shippo, please don't make this anymore difficult." Sango said as she knelt down next to him. Shippo turned back to Kagome's body sharply.

"I don't believe it." He said as tears ran down his face. Kaede walked up behind the kit.

"Come child," the priestess said as she put her hand on Shippo's head. He sniffled and turned away.

Kagome stood in the corner of the hut, watching as her friends said good-bye to a body that once belonged to her. "Hard isn't it?" A warm, soft, voice said from next to Kagome. It took the young woman a second to realize that the voice was talking to her.

'What?' She turned to look at the man who had spoken. Her stomach clenched. 'Papa?' She asked through a tight throat. The man smiled.

"Kami how you've grown." He said slowly. Kagome wrapped her arms around him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back.

'What's going on Papa?' Kagome asked as they split apart.

"That is a long story, but right now you've got to keep the hanyou from taking your body back to your mother. If you can keep him here, you might be able to get back into the mortal world."

'But Inu-Yasha can't hear me, how can I tell him to stay?' Kagome's eyes filled with tears. Her father smiled.

"You will be able to join with another who lives in order to be heard."

'But, how?' Kagome was confused.

"All you need do is embrace the person who is living, and then you two will be connected." He replied.

'That's it? But how long will that last?'

"As long as you want it to, unless the body you bond with rejects your spirit and throws you out."

'Papa?'

"Yes?"

'Will you still be here when—if—I live again?'

The man smiled slightly. "Kagome, I've always been here, and I will continue to be here until my work is done." He touched Kagome's cheek lightly. "But the hanyou is leaving. You must stop him."

'What?' Kagome turned back to her friends just as Inu-Yasha lifted her body off of the floor and left the hut. 'Wait Inu-Yasha!' She looked around at the people still in the hut. 'Shippo…' She muttered as she knelt down next to the youkai.

"Just embrace him." Kagome's father repeated. Kagome nodded and wrapped her arms around the kitsune. Her arms disappeared into Shippo's body, and suddenly a strong pull made the rest of her "body" merge with Shippo's.

_Inu-Yasha's lying, that's not Kagome... _Kagome heard a sniffle in her head. Shippo was crying in his mind.

'Shippo…?' Kagome asked slowly. She was unsure if the kit could hear her. The crying stopped suddenly. 'Shippo, can you hear me?'

_Ka—Kagome?_ A shocked Shippo said in his mind. Kagome thought about a smile.

'Shippo, you've got to stop Inu-Yasha from taking my body through the well.' Kagome explained quickly. Shippo was quiet for a minute. 'Shippo?'

_Alright Kagome._ Shippo finally thought to her. Kagome sighed in relief.

'Good, hurry, Inu-Yasha's already gone.' Kagome watched through Shippo's eyes as he nodded once, before running through the curtain door and after Inu-Yasha.

Miroku, Sango, and Kaede watched in surprise as Shippo suddenly ran out of the hut. Miroku blinked. "Now where do you think he's going?"

The two women only shook their heads in reply.

Inu-Yasha walked slowly toward the Bone Eater's well. This was his last time to be with Kagome. His gold eyes fell over her face and stared at her silent features. His mind flashed all of the different moods that face had held in front of his eyes.

Fangs ground against fangs. _I should have stopped her… This shouldn't be…_ The hanyou stopped as the Well was suddenly in front of him. Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome's body close to his chest and held her tightly. "I'm so sorry Kagome…" The hanyou muttered.

"Inu-Yasha, wait Inu-Yasha!" Someone yelled gold eyes looked around.

"Shippo," the hanyou growled as the youkai kit came into view.

"Inu-Yasha!" Shippo yelled again.

"I don't have time for this Shippo." Inu-Yasha said seriously as he turned away from the kit.

"Please don't go through the well Inu-Yasha, or Kagome can never come back!"

"What—?" Inu-Yasha went rigid. He didn't turn back to Shippo as he spoke. "What did you say?" Shippo was almost frightened at Inu-Yasha's rough voice.

'It's alright Shippo,' Kagome comforted. 'Let me try something…' Kagome focused her mind on Shippo's mouth.

"Inu-Yasha?" Her words came out of Shippo's mouth.

"Go away Shippo," Inu-Yasha replied quietly. "Kagome is dead, she's not coming back—ever." His throat clenched as he admitted these facts to himself as well as Shippo.

"You're wrong Inu-Yasha!" Shippo said taking over his voice again. "Kagome's right here!" Shippo shouted. Golden orbs slowly turned to the kit.

"What?"

"Kagome's right—" Shippo froze in fear. Inu-Yasha turned completely around as something moved in the trees around them. His ears twitched and the scent of poison filled his nose.

Kagome jumped as she was suddenly looking at Inu-Yasha from outside of Shippo's mind. 'Wh—what happened?'

"Shippo's body filled with so much fear that there was no room for you too." Kagome's father explained. She turned to him.

'Papa?'

"You must go back to the Priestess' home, quickly."

'But—'

"Just go!" He said softly, pushing Kagome lightly. Kagome glanced at Inu-Yasha and Shippo who were now standing in front of a Naraku puppet. "Find someone else to communicate through while you can." The man added. Kagome hesitated another second before doing as her father said and ran back to Kaede's.

"Inu-Yasha!" Shippo shouted in fear. A low growl came from the hanyou's throat. Shippo began to back away stiffly.

_Damn it, not right now…_ Inu-Yasha backed away from the puppet.

"What's wrong with your friend hanyou?" Naraku's voice laughed.

"Shut-up!" Inu-Yasha yelled, still slowly backing away. _I can't let Naraku touch Kagome's body. _

"Have I hit a soft spot?" Naraku laughed again. Inu-Yasha added his growl to Naraku's laugh as the hanyou stepped away from the puppet.

"Hiraikotsu!" A familiar voice shouted. Inu-Yasha turned to look at Sango as the demon slayer flew into the clearing on Kirara. The boomerang bone cut through the puppet just below its chest. Kirara landed on the ground as Hiraikotsu returned to Sango.

"Sango!" Shippo shouted. "And Miroku!" Shippo added as the monk came through the bushes.

Naraku suddenly laughed. "What an interesting development…" And then the puppet disappeared. Inu-Yasha turned back to Sango as she slid off of Kirara's back.

"How did you know to come?" The hanyou questioned. Sango looked up at him.

"I don't know, something just told me to come." She shrugged.

"Something just…" Inu-Yasha repeated, blinking. He shook his head after a second. "Never mind, I've got to get Kagome back to her home." The hanyou turned away.

'NO!' Kagome yelled.

"No what?!" Sango shouted as she held her head in pain. Inu-Yasha froze.

"Sango?" Miroku asked stepping up to the demon slayer.

"I'm—sorry." Sango shook her head and looked at Miroku. "I thought someone yelled." She let out a sharp breath through her nose.

"It was Kagome!" Shippo shouted. Miroku and Sango's eyes turned to the kitsune.

"What…?" Miroku whispered.

"Kagome, she can share your mind with you. She was in mine, and now she shares with Sango." Shippo supplied.

'It's true Sango… I'm in your mind.' Kagome said quietly.

"What?" Sango gasped.

'You can't let Inu-Yasha pass through the well.'

"Why not?" Sango spoke aloud.

'Because then I can never come back to life.' Kagome's voice inside of Sango's head was barely audible. Sango was quiet.

"Alright, alright… I won't let him leave." Sango turned her eyes to the only hanyou in the clearing. "Kagome says not to go through the well."

"What?" Miroku asked, surprised.

"I told you Kagome wasn't gone!" Shippo added.

"Enough!" Inu-Yasha growled, his back still turned to the rest of the group.

"But Inu-Yasha—" Shippo tried.

"Shut-up!" The hanyou snapped. "I don't want to hear this…" Inu-Yasha fell silent. He looked down at Kagome's face as he still held her body in his arms. "I won't take her home today. We will talk to Kaede tonight, and decide in the morning."

'Inu-Yasha…' Kagome breathed in Sango's mind. I've never heard him talk like that… This time she kept her thought to herself. Everyone was silent. Inu-Yasha was the first to move.

The hanyou turned around and walked slowly through his friends who stood like trees in his path. As soon as Inu-Yasha was out of the clearing which held the Bone Eater's Well, the hanyou began to run.

"Wh—what are we going to do?" Shippo asked sitting down on the ground. His eyes filled wit tears. Sango knelt down next to the kit.

"Everything's going to be ok Shippo." The demon slayer smiled at him as he looked at her.

"How do you know that?" He sniffled and fought back his tears before jumping into Sango's arms. She held him tight. "Come back Kagome…" The kit muttered into the demon slayer's shoulder.

"I will try Shippo…" Kagome said through Sango's voice. The demon slayer and monk shared a glance as Kagome retreated into the back of Sango's mind. 'I will never give up.' Kagome said strongly in Sango's mind.

"We believe you." Sango said aloud. The two males turned to look at her, wondering what Kagome had just said. The spirit laughed lightly.

'You can talk to me by thinking. You don't have to make yourself look crazy by talking out loud to nothing.' Kagome laughed again.

"Oh," Sango blushed lightly.

"Come on; let's get back to Kaede's before Inu-Yasha does something we will regret." Miroku said moving his staff to his other hand. Shippo nodded and got to his feet. Sango slowly did the same.

Kagome? The slayer called.

'Hm?'

Do you know how to get back into your body?

'No, not yet, but I will find out.' Kagome answered. Sango followed Miroku and Shippo as a warm feeling filled her mind.

Kagome was smiling.

'I will find the way to live again.'

Well? ::Waits for hands to raise:: Please let me know what you think! I have the next chapter all ready to be typed up, (though it is a little shorter than this one ) so give me a reason to type faster! Lol, I know that all of you know where the review button is, so push it and let's get on with it!

Myst


	2. Open Eyes

Chapter 2

Open Eyes

Chapter 2!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope everyone's holiday was good and that New Years is just as great!!

Myst

Dark-Demon-Girl: I'm glad I caught your attention! Here is more for you.

Sisana: The thought of Kagome becoming a hanyou never crossed my mind, but I will not have that happen. You're right; Inu-Yasha likes her for being her, just as she is. Your fics are really good, I couldn't stop reading! Lol, and you review mine, so the least I can do is read yours right? Here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy!

Inuyashaluver8844: That is the first time I've ever gotten an A, thanks! The next chapter is now up, so let me know what you think!

Awyr: Who says she's coming back? I guess you'll just have to see if I'm kind or not. As far as Inu-Yasha goes… you see more of his "dealings" in this chapter. Thanks for the review!

readingfreak742: Thanks for reading! Here is an update for you.

On with the story!

Wind blew through a newly abandoned hut. The trees around the small structure creaked as a dark figure walked through the tree trunks. A strong youki spread quickly as he continued to walk toward the hut. A grin flittered across his features as he ducked into the door.

The youkai walked calmly through the hut until his ruby eyes fell on the bloody body of a woman. "My lady…" He mouthed the words, but no sound escaped him. The youkai knelt down on one knee and lowered his head.

Everything was silent.

Then the wind suddenly picked up, whipping the youkai's blood red hair around him. A scream echoed through the walls and into the youkai's ears as another, stronger, youki completely covered the first. Red orbs brightened as the woman's body in front of them healed completely.

A gasp passed pale lips as the female's chest began to rise and fall somewhat steadily. It was quiet again, except for her ragged breathing. The woman began to laugh, quietly at first, and then piercingly. The voice became a chuckle. "So, Sorano, the hanyou got away." The male youkai nodded slightly. "And the girl?" Ashura asked.

"Dead, My Lady." Sorano said quietly. Ashura chuckled shortly.

"Good…" She slowly got to her feet; Sorano rose next to her. "We will send the hanyou to meet his love in the next life, won't we?" Ashura's words were less like a question, and more of a threat. Sorano nodded again. Ashura's rough laugh echoed through the hut again.

Inu-Yasha stopped far away from Kaede's hut, his eyes shaking slightly. _What's going on?_ His eyes slowly lowered to Kagome's face. _She's gone; there is no changing that…The others are just in denial._ The hanyou decided.

Inu-Yasha looked up again and slowly began to walk back to his destination. _Kagome is dead, nothing will tell me different. I will not fall into their game…_ Inu-Yasha brushed Kaede's door out of his way as he entered the hut.

"Inu-Yasha, what are ye doing back here with Kagome?" The old priestess asked getting to her feet. Inu-Yasha didn't reply, instead set Kagome's body down lightly and turned away. Kaede watched him until Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara came into the hut too. "What's going on Miroku?" Kaede asked quietly.

"Kagome isn't gone!" Shippo said quickly. Kaede was shocked.

"What do ye mean child?"

"He means, Lady Kaede, that Kagome is in my mind." Sango said stepping up a little. The priestess turned to the demon layer.

"In your mind?"

"Yes," Sango nodded. "She speaks to me."

"She speaks to ye? Well, this is interesting."

"No it's not." Inu-Yasha snapped. The others turned to look at him. "You are all just crazy."

"No I'm not!" Shippo whined.

"Inu-Yasha, Kagome is in my mind." Sango said calmly.

'Tell him that I'm not angry.' Kagome finally said. Sango nodded and relayed the message.

"Kagome says that she's not mad, that is not why she is still here…" Sango fell silent as she listened to Kagome again. "She is still here because—" Sango started but was cut off as she flew sideways and hit the wall with a _Thud_. The others gasped and turned to Inu-Yasha, who was breathing roughly and growling.

"Enough, all of you just Shut-Up! I don't believe that Kagome is here, Kagome is _dead_, and there is nothing any of us can do about it!" The hanyou's voice was a deep growl.

"Inu-Yasha," Sango muttered sitting up, her right hand holding her bruised left shoulder. The gazes shifted to the demon slayer. "I don't blame you for your actions; you have no reason to believe that Kagome is in my mind." Sango slowly got to her feet. "But Kagome is here, and she needs our help. You may believe what you want, but I will stand with my friend and do whatever I can to help her." She held Inu-Yasha's stare.

"Feh," Inu-Yasha said before pushing past the group and out the door of the hut. He growled again as he took off at a run away from the village. He ran with a blank mind.

He just ran.

"Damn it!" The hanyou yelled as he suddenly stopped, punching a hole through the nearest tree. He dropped his head, his fist still firmly in the now splintered tree. "Damn it all to the hells…" He whispered. The hanyou's breathing was rough as his mind raced. _I thought I could handle this…_ Inu-Yasha choked once as he fought back a sob. _She's gone, why do they try to keep her here?_

Inu-Yasha pulled his hand out of the trunk and fell to his knees. "Why the long face, Inu-Yasha?" It was Kikyo. The hanyou didn't look up. Kikyo's cold hands touched his shoulders. "It's that girl, isn't it? I felt her die Inu-Yasha, I know why you grieve." The priestess' voice was cold.

"Go away." Inu-Yasha growled. Kikyo pulled her hand back, but did not move her feet.

"It is time for you to come with me, Inu-Yasha." She said stiffly.

"No." Inu-Yasha said instantly. Kikyo was surprised; she thought taking Inu-Yasha to hell with her now would be ease… since that damn Kagome was gone. "I will not go with you Kikyo." Inu-Yasha slowly lifted his head so his golden eyes were locked with Kikyo's. "I'm tired of running after you. We both need to move on." Kikyo stepped back as he got to his feet. "You're dead Kikyo, and so is Kagome…" His last words were a mere whisper. "But I'm not dead yet, I still have things I need to take care of." Inu-Yasha growled and turned away.

"I will never leave you alone! I cannot rest until you are dead Inu-Yasha!" Kikyo yelled as Inu-Yasha walked away.

He didn't even misstep at her words.

_Then Kikyo, you've got a little time to wait before you can rest… but I promise, I will join you soon…_ The hanyou thought as he continued walking.

((There is a break here, but nothing shows up, so … yeah…))

"I'm going to leave now, Sango.' Kagome said as the demon slayer, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede sat around the fire in the priestess' hut.

"What?" Sango said shocked. The others looked at her. Shippo suddenly smiled.

"Is she leaving?" He asked. Sango nodded. "Don't worry, she's just leaving your mind."

"Ah, yes." Sango agreed. Kagome focused on the wall farthest from the rest of the group.

'Papa?' She asked opening her eyes; Kagome was no longer looking at the world through Sango's eyes.

"Yes, Kagome?" The man asked appearing next to Kagome.

'What about Inu-Yasha?' She asked turning to her father.

"What about him?"

'Well, he seams really upset and I don't know what to do about it.'

"What do you want to do?"

'I—I don't …' Kagome sighed and shook her head before finishing. 'I don't know Papa.' She wanted to show Inu-Yasha that she was here—that she needed his help. That she needed him. _"Unless the body you bond with throws you out…"_ The words her father had spoken came back to her mind. _He wouldn't allow me…_

There was a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome looked up at her father.

"Kagome," he smiled at his daughter. "I know, sweetie, I know." Kagome's eyes filled with tears at her father's words.

'Oh Papa!' She hugged him tightly. 'I've got to get back…' She whispered into the man's shoulder. He nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"I know Kagome…"

((We are switching views again…))

Inu-Yasha stopped and sniffed the air. He could have sworn… but no, there was no way that he could smell Kagome's tears, she was dead damn it. The hanyou growled at himself for thinking that maybe it could have been her. He walked on.

_They're just getting to me, all of them; even Kikyo_. Inu-Yasha stopped as he reached his destination; the Sacred Tree. His golden orbs slowly moved up the tree until they fell on the mark left from the spell Kikyo had put on him with her arrow. "More than fifty years ago…" The hanyou whispered aloud.

Something made him move forward. His hand slowly reached out to touch the spot Kagome so often used to touch. "What would she think about…?" He muttered running his hand over the place slowly. Silver ears were turned forward, away from the person crawling up behind their owner.

((Back to Kaede's hut))

"Do you think Inu-Yasha's alright?" Shippo asked looking up at Sango and then turning to Miroku. Kaede nodded.

"Aye child, he will be alright." The priestess replied for the other two. The monk and demon slayer nodded, smiles plastered onto their faces.

"You know," Shippo said crossing his arms and closing his eyes, "I am a fox youkai. I can see right through your fake smiles." He sighed and dropped his head and arms. "But I guess that's just easier…" The kit got to his feet, his eyes still closed, and walked out of the door.

The three remaining human's blinked.

"W—what was that?" Sango asked, still filled with surprise. No one answered her.

'Um, Papa?' The young spirit asked, blinking herself. The older man was quiet, unsure himself of what had just happened. 'Papa?' Kagome asked again.

"Hu?" Kagome's father blinked back to reality and turned to his daughter. "Oh, sorry, what is it?"

'What is this feeling?' Kagome put a hand over the place on her chest where her heart should have been beating, and put two fingers of the other hand to her temple. 'It hurts, here, and here.' Kagome shook her head slightly and looked up into black orbs. 'Papa?' She whispered at his silence.

"I don't know Kagome. It could be anything."

_Inu-Yasha…_ The thought hit Kagome and cut into her mind like a knife. 'Inu-Yasha!' She repeated aloud with a gasp as realization hit her. Something was wrong with Inu-Yasha!

Her father didn't even have time to reply before Kagome dashed out if the old priestess' hut, and toward the Sacred Tree.

((That's the end of this chapter, read on for Author Notes))

The end! Lol, well, the end of this chapter. I'm sorry about how short this chapter is, but I got everything said that I wanted said. I will try to update soon, but even over winter break, I have swim practice twice a day. (Note to anyone out there who is debating joining the swim team… DON'T DO IT UNLESS YOU LOVE SWIMMING!!) ok, I'm better now. Well, was this chapter ok? Please review and let me know!! Always,

Myst


	3. A Light in the Dark

Chapter 3

A Light in the Dark

Kk, here is chapter 3, read on and enjoy!

Dark-Demon-Girl: I'm sorry bout the cliffy, but I wanted to keep all of you wanting more. Hope that's ok. I'm tried my hardest to finish this chapter quickly, but swimming and studying for finals in school took up a lot of my time. Hope it's worth the wait for you!

Sisana: Don't worry about the hanyou thing, it's all good! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I'm glad you're not distressed anymore. Hmmmm, Inu-Yasha doing something stupid in grief… _that _doesn't sound familiar. He he. I hope this new development will make for another interesting chapter for you. Let me know!

Readingfreak742: Thanks, like I said before, I wanted to make sure you were left wondering at the end of that chapter. Here's an update, Yeah!

Nicole: Tell you more about what? Do you mean that you want another chapter? Well, if that's it, here it is.

Nekura the nekoinu: thanks for the review, I have no intention of not finishing this fic, so don't worry.

((And on with the story again!))

"Alright Sorano, it is time for us to leave." Ashura said as she slowly picked up her sword from off of the ground at her feet. Dark orbs slowly moved up and then back down the blade as the handle became level with her face. "Damn girl bled a lot." The female youkai muttered as she put the sword back into its sheath. Sorano nodded respectfully at his mistress' words. Ashura turned back to him. "Do you know where the hanyou went?"

"South, My Lady."

"Then that's where we'll go." A grin gazed the youkai's lips as she spoke.

((Insert a break here…))

Shippo wandered around Kaede's village for a little while, thinking about only Kagome. _Where are you now?_ The thought crossed his mind. The kit stopped and turned his face up to the bright blue sky.

Shippo watched as two brown birds darted at each other playfully. His attention moved up to the white, fluffy clouds that lazily moved across the sun. The kit sighed and lowered his head. "I whish you were here Kagome…" He muttered as he shook his head and walked off into Inu-Yasha's forest.

((:rustle rustle:: Shippo?))

"What would she think about…?" Inu-Yasha whispered again as his hand came to a stop on the Sacred Tree.

"_What am I doing here… Inu-Yasha is in love with Kikyo…"_ The hanyou recognized that voice.

"Kagome—?" Inu-Yasha gasped.

" _I'm nothing more than a jewel finder to him…" _ Kagome's voice again, but it was slow, and it seamed far away.

"NO, Kagome! You're not just a jewel finder! You're more than that… so much more…" The hanyou whispered his last words.

"_I should just go home… They don't need me here…"_ Kagome's voice was fading.

"No, don't go! Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled as his hand clenched into a fist on the Sacred Tree's trunk. _Don't go…_ Inu-Yasha rested his forehead on the trunk; just above his fist.

Something moved in the bushes behind the hanyou.

Inu-Yasha whirled around, his hands shooting to his Tetsusaiga. "Son of a—" He muttered, but something flashing out of the bushes stopped his words. The hanyou gasped through gritted fangs as his right leg collapsed under him.

((Man, Inu-Yasha just can't catch a break, can he?))

Kagome wouldn't stop running until she found what she was looking for—

'Inu-Yasha!' She knew the hanyou couldn't hear her, but she wasn't going to stop to think about that now. _I don't know what's going on, but I will not let anything happen to Inu-Yasha…_ Kagome thought as she ran.

"Come out and fight you coward!" Inu-Yasha yelled. Kagome stopped at his voice. He knew that he was in danger? The young spirit slowly crept through the trees and watched through the bushes as the hanyou, still in the clearing around the Sacred Tree, stood on guard.

'Inu-Yasha…' Kagome whispered as she noticed his limp leg. Something moved behind Inu-Yasha; and he didn't realize it. Kagome gasped as she recognized the sharp, light blue, barb among the leaves; and the point was aimed at the back of Inu-Yasha's neck. 'No!' Kagome yelled as she suddenly ran from the cover of the bushes, toward the shadow holding the poison barb.

'Inu-Yasha!'

((Just switching POV's here))

"Come out and fight you coward!" Inu-Yasha yelled toward the movement in the bushes. His nose twitched as a foreign scent reached him. Something wasn't right, his whole body was telling him that.

The leaves rustled again in a reply.

Inu-Yasha growled as his grip tightened on his Tetsusaiga. _Who is this…? This scent is almost familiar…_ The hanyou thought as the wind shifted toward him again. Silver ears twitched backward suddenly. "What the—" Inu-Yasha growled as he whirled around. He knew that he knew that scent "That woman—Ashura."

A laugh echoed in the clearing. "You've remembered my name and scent, I feel like I've left an impression." Inu-Yasha grinned darkly at the female youkai's words.

"Oh, you left something alright…" The hanyou took a fighting stance; his Tetsusaiga still in its sheath. _I killed her…didn't I?_ Another deep, angry growl rumbled from the hanyou's throat.

"I'm sorry—" a chuckle broke off her words. Inu-Yasha almost hissed as the youkai regained her composure. "Sorry about the—" Snicker "That girl, your lover right?" Ashura again erupted with laughter.

"Shut-up!" Inu-Yasha roared, finally unsheathing his Father's Fang. The Tetsusaiga pulsated with its owner's anger. _She laughs at Kagome's death. I will not let the bitch leave here alive._ Inu-Yasha smirked at Ashura, who was still hidden in the bushes, just out of the hanyou's view.

Ashura sharply stopped her laughter. "Do not tell me what to do mutt." He didn't notice the youkai reach into her hair once again, but someone else did.

'Inu-Yasha!' A young, female, spirit cried out at the sparkle of now two poison barbs aimed at the hanyou. 'Move Inu-Yasha!' _Can't he see the danger?!_ Kagome was frantic, how could she help Inu-Yasha if he couldn't hear her? _And I don't think me attacking Ashura is an option either._ Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by Ashura's snicker.

"Now you die mutt." And with that, both poison barbs shot from Ashura's fingers, straight at Inu-Yasha's wide open chest.

'Inu-Yasha!' Kagome screamed, running in between the danger and her Inu-Yasha upon mere instinct. The spirit threw her arms up from her sides and closed her eyes as she came to a dead stop right in front of Inu-Yasha.

Kagome gasped and opened her eyes when pain suddenly shot through her mind. The spirit stared in shock at the two light blue barbs that Ashura had thrown at Inu-Yasha as they slowly dug into her own spirit body. Kagome's mouth moved, opening and closing soundlessly as she watched in a mix of surprise and horror as the barbs stopped and began to glow.

The white light began to brighten and then turn to pink as the miko power still with Kagome began to fight back. Kagome gasped silently as she looked back up at Ashura slowly. 'Wha—' "What's going—" 'on?' Pain filled her mind again and the spirit screamed with the pain, but she could not fall to the ground. Tears welled up in her eyes.

'Why…' She asked slowly turning around to face the silver haired Inu-hanyou, whose face was filled with shock. 'Help me…' "Inu-Yasha…" Kagome muttered as pain made her black out.

((Aren't I forgetting someone…))

Sorano watched as the hanyou dressed all in red turned away from him. Lady Ashura had told him to keep the "mutt's" attention from her, and he had failed.

The youkai slowly crept around the clearing, toward the place Lady Ashura was lying in wait for the hanyou. Sorano had no reason to be here, and he knew it. Lady Ashura could take care of her self, and in reality, Sorano would more than likely just get in his mistress' way. The male youkai stopped directly across from the hanyou.

It wasn't that Sorano wasn't a strong and deadly youkai, no, it was just the fact that Lady Ashura was so much faster and more powerful then he. Sorano laughed under his breath. _And this half-breed thinks that he can defeat Lady Ashura._ The red haired youkai had to keep himself from laughing out loud.

Sorano suddenly snapped back to reality as a young woman's scream reached his ears.

((Back to our favorite hanyou))

Inu-Yasha's rage was building. "Don't tell me what to do mutt." The youkai growled. Inu-Yasha didn't back down.

"I just did." He snarled. Ashura had to control her furry at this "half-blood." Hiding her true anger, the dark haired youkai snickered again.

"Now you die mutt." Ashura growled through her fangs. Inu-Yasha continued to stare into the bushes.

_If she wants to fight she'll have to come out of there._ Clawed hands tightened on Tetsusaiga as the thought crossed his mind. _But wait—_A gasp almost left the hanyou's lips as he remembered something…

(( Flashback))

"Yes, it's up that..." Kagome's eyes fluttered as her words stopped and her breath hissed out of her partly open lips. Inu-Yasha whirled around at her abrupt stop of words.

"Kagome?!" He caught her as she fell forward into his arms. "Damn it," he breathed as he saw something sticking slightly out of the girl in his arms' neck. A laugh echoed from the top of the tree that had been in front of the pair.

"I never miss."

(( End Flashback))

_Damn! I forgot she uses poison from a distance. _Inu-Yasha growled at this thought. _Do I still have a chance?_

A pain filled scream echoed to his ears from nowhere. The hanyou's golden eyes widened as a bright pink light began to grow right in front of him.

"Ka—Kagome?" Inu-Yasha gasped as a young, raven haired woman appeared in front of him. Her back was turned to him and she seamed frozen in place, her green skirt unmoved by the suddenly strong wind. "Kagome?" The hanyou said stronger.

"What's going—" The woman slowly turned around, her deep brown eyes locking with his golden ones. "Inu-Yasha…" She muttered before falling to the ground and vanishing into nothing.

"Kagome?!" He yelled as she disappeared._ Were Shippo and Sango telling the truth?_ The hanyou was confused, but his anger at the youkai in front of him for taking Kagome away from him over powered his thoughts. "I'll kill you again!" He roared, lifting his Tetsusaiga over his head. "WIND SCAR!" He yelled bringing the Fang down and releasing the attack that was now always wrapped around Tetsusaiga.

Ashura had to work hard to keep from laughing. _Stupid dog._ As the blades of wind from the Wind Scar came toward the youkai, she easily jumped sideways and out of the deadly path.

Inu-Yasha stood shaking in rage. "And stay dead!" He yelled to the now flat line of trees that the attack had created. He was surprised, but hid it, as Ashura laughed yet again.

"I'm not dead yet, mutt." She called.

_Damn it…_ Inu-Yasha growled as he picked Tetsusaiga up again.

"But I will let you have your pitiful life for one more day." The leaves in front of Inu-Yasha moved slightly, and like that, the youkai was gone.

((If Ashura and Sorano were in the bushes, where is Shippo?))

Shippo sat shaking under a tree. His little arms were crossed over his chest and his nose was buried in his sleeves. _I should go back. _ He thought. _Why is it so cold all of a sudden?_ The kit lookup up as a shadow covered the sun.

"Ah!" He yelled in surprise.

"Shut-up Shippo." Inu-Yasha growled, not looking down at the kit. Shippo frowned and got to his feet.

"What's going on Inu-Yasha?" He asked. The hanyou didn't reply right away.

"Come on, let's go back to Kaede's." With that said, the hanyou started walking. Shippo growled and jumped on Inu-Yasha's shoulder.

"Hello! What's going on?!" Shippo yelled, knocking Inu-Yasha in the head, and then cringing in response. But nothing happened. "Hu?" Shippo looked up at Inu-Yasha carefully. _What's going on? Inu-Yasha would normally never let me hit his head._

"I saw her Shippo, I saw her…" The hanyou muttered suddenly.

"What? Saw who Inu-Yasha?" Shippo questioned. The hanyou shook his head as a reply.

"I'll tell everyone at once. Let's go." Inu-Yasha's left hand held on to Tetsusaiga as the hanyou began to run. _They weren't making it up…_ Inu-Yasha slowed as he reached Kaede's hut. He pushed the door aside. Sis eyes turned to the new arrivals. _Kagome really is still here._

((Author Notes))

Well, how was that for a little twist? Did you like? Please let me know, because right now, I have complete writers block, and don't know what to do for this next chapter. Ideas are welcome, though I can't promise to use them. OK, well, I've got to go to bed, school tomorrow, and a meet, so click the review button and make me happy!

Myst


	4. Hope with a Thought

Chapter 4

Hope with a Thought.

Nicole: Thanks for the idea, but by the time I got your review, I had already written this chapter out. I hope this chapter is ok for you anyway. Review again and tell me!

Readingfreak742: I'm glad I was able to make a good twist. Thanks for the review.

Sisana: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Well, thanks anyway, you've helped me a lot already, I don't want to seam like I'm not writing my own stuff, but as you can see, I have thought of something. Here's an update for you.

((Here you people go))

Inu-Yasha stood rigidly in the doorway to Kaede's hut. The hanyou felt hot stares on his face, but didn't pay any attention to them. _I saw her. I saw Kagome._ Shippo jumped off of Inu-Yasha's shoulder without the hanyou noticing.

Sango opened her arms to the kit with a slight smile. He smiled back and jumped into her lap. The demon slayer turned her eyes back up to Inu-Yasha. "So," she finally started. "What's wrong Inu-Yasha?" Everyone waited for a response.

"Inu-Yasha?" Miroku said again.

"Hm?" Inu-Yasha snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at the monk. "What Miroku?"

"I just wanted to make sure everything was ok." Sango replied. Gold eyes turned to her.

"Yeah," Inu-Yasha said slowly. "Yeah, Sango," he suddenly whispered. The hanyou's eyes lowered to the ground. _I should say something, but how?_ Inu-Yasha winced in his mind as he remembered the sound of Sango hitting the wall when he had hit her.

Sango blinked and looked at Miroku. The monk shrugged, unsure of the hanyou's behavior. Sango looked back to Inu-Yasha as the hanyou slowly sat down just to the right of the entrance to Kaede's hut. His eyes never left the floor. _This must have something to do with Kagome._ The demon slayer thought.

"Inu-Yasha—" She started, wanting to comfort him.

"Sango I—" Inu-Yasha tried even with the demon slayer. Both stopped.

"Yes Inu-Yasha?" Sango pressed lightly.

"Oh, um…" Inu-Yasha looked away quickly. _Say something!_ The hanyou told himself. "I just… I'm sorry Sango." He finally muttered. Everything was silent at his words.

"What?" Sango whispered hoarsely, unused to hearing an apology come from the hanyou

"I said… I'm sorry, I didn't believe you… and I hit you." Inu-Yasha wouldn't look at any of them.

"What has changed your mind Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked.

"Did you see Kagome?" Shippo suddenly asked. All eyes, except for Inu-Yasha's turned to the kit. "Is that what you were talking about earlier?" He added. The gazes shifted back to the silent hanyou.

"Inu-Yasha?" Miroku questioned.

"Yes, I saw her, and she called out to me." Inu-Yasha said quietly, but his head would not lift.

"She called out for ye Inu-Yasha?" Kaede asked.

"Aye, Kaede…" Inu-Yasha muttered. Miroku turned to the priestess.

"Does it mean something My Lady?" The monk asked, knowing it did.

"Aye, Miroku." At her words, Sango turned to look at the monk and priestess.

"What does it mean Kaede?" The demon slayer asked.

"If Kagome has spoken to Inu-Yasha, she is not let held here like my sister is, but for something else."

"Yes," Sango stated. "Kagome told me that…"

"Aye child," Kaede agreed. "The questioned, however, is: is her reason great enough for her to regain life?" The three were quiet at her words.

Inu-Yasha's hands clenched into fists as he listened to the others talk. _Damn it… Now Kagome has become like Kikyo… And it's my fault._

"Is there any way to help her Kaede?" Sango asked. Inu-Yasha's ears perked up.

"I don't know, but I will think about it tonight, as Miroku will also I presume?" The priestess responded. Miroku nodded slightly.

"Of course."

_What could help her…?_ Inu-Yasha repeated in his mind. The hanyou got to his feet and again left the hut. Shippo watched him go.

"What's going on Kirara?" The little youkai asked. There was no reply from the sleeping cat. Shippo sighed as Sango talked above his head to Miroku. _Well, it's getting to be evening…_ Shippo yawned at the thought. Sango glanced down at him.

"Let's finish this later." The demon slayer said as she got to her feet, lifting the kit into her arms. "We have someone who is ready to sleep." Sango smiled down at Shippo as her eyes slowly filled with tears. _This is not my job, this is Kagome's…_

The demon slayer blinked away her tears and forced another smile. _She'll be back… I know she will…_ With that thought, Sango placed Shippo in a corner of the hut, with a small blanket to keep the kit warm. "Sleep well Shippo." Sango whispered, pulling away.

((Now we follow Inu-Yasha))

"Inu-Yasha walked slowly through the forest as the sun sank completely out of sight. His mind was in knots as he thought about Kagome. _Do they really believe that she could come back? Why did she call for me? Was it because I was the only one there? Where is Kagome now?_ The hanyou stopped as this thought entered his mind once again. "Kagome…" The hanyou whispered, beginning to walk again.

((Break))

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed. The hanyou's head whipped around.

"Kagome! Move!" He yelled as he blocked another blow from Naraku's puppet. Kagome's screech echoed in his ears. _Damn it!_ Inu-Yasha yelled at himself. "I'm coming Kagome! Just hold on!" He pulled Tetsusaiga back before cutting the puppet in half.

"Inu-Yasha—!" Kagome yelled again. Inu-Yasha whirled around and sprinted toward the fox demon who was pressing in on the priestess.

"Don't move Kagome!" Inu-Yasha said cracking his knuckles. He wasn't going to risk using Tetsusaiga when Kagome was so close. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" The hanyou yelled as he raked his deadly claws through the fox's back. A screech of pain left the youkai's lips as it fell to the ground.

Inu-Yasha stood shaking slightly as he watched Kagome. The priestess slowly smiled at him. "You did it…" She whispered. Kagome's soft hand slowly reached up and rested on Inu-Yasha's cheek. The hanyou stiffened.

"Thank you…" Her eyes slowly closed and she fell forward into the hanyou.

"Kagome?!" Inu-Yasha shouted. He could smell and feel the thick liquid of Kagome's blood as it leaked out of her body. "Kagome!"

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha jumped into a sitting position, his breath coming sharply, sweat dry on his face and neck. The hanyou looked around the tree he was sitting in.

Nothing.

He looked at the ground below him.

No one.

Inu-Yasha slowly sat back, his back resting against the rough back of the tree's trunk. _Why won't my mind leave me be, even in sleep…?_ Inu-Yasha sighed and closed his eyes. _Why couldn't I have protected her from the start…?_

((Different part of "Inu-Yasha's forest"))

"Kagome…" A soft voice called. The young priestess slowly turned onto her back. "Kagome, open your eyes…" Kagome knew that voice.

'Inu-Yasha…?" She opened her eyes to see his face, his golden eyes locked on her, silver hair flowing lightly over his shoulder, and of course his ears perked up and forward. Kagome slowly smiled. 'I've missed you Inu-Yasha…' She added.

"No, Kagome. It is not your hanyou friend." Inu-Yasha said. Kagome blinked a few times, and her hanyou's face blurred and vanished, to be replaced by her father's.

'Papa…' She breathed. Her throat was tight as her blinked back tears. The man smiled slightly at her.

"Come on, sit up." He said holding out his hand to her. Kagome slowly took it.

'What happened Papa?' The spirit asked as she sat up.

"I don't know Kagome." He replied honestly.

'But—' Kagome looked down at her chest where the two barbs had been stuck. There were no holes or marks. 'Papa, did I save him?! Is Inu-Yasha alright?!' She suddenly shouted looking back up. Her father looked surprised.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned back. Kagome stopped for a second.

'Never mind Papa.' She smiled at him slowly. _I've got to see him for myself._ Kagome thought. She looked around. It was night already. _How long have I been out?_ The side of Kagome's head suddenly began to throb. 'Ow…' She muttered, putting her fingers to her temple.

"Kagome?" Her father asked. The priestess winced in pain before looking up.

'Yes?'

"Are you alright?"

'Yes,' Kagome said nodding slightly. Her father looked skeptical. She smiled at him again. 'Everything's alright Papa.' Kagome assured him. She dropped her hand from her temple. _Now I have to see Inu-Yasha…_

((Kaede's hut))

"Do you have any ideas, Miroku?" Sango asked as the two sat around the fire in Kaede's hut. The old priestess was out for a walk to clear her mind. The monk slowly looked up at the demon slayer. His eyes were unusually calm, even for him.

"I am not sure, Sango." He started. She sighed and looked over at the sleeping kit.

"Do you think that there is a way?" She whispered.

"What?" Miroku asked, not hearing her words. Sango turned back to him with tears in her eyes.

"A way for Kagome to come back to life, do you think it's possible?" Sango said again, blinking away her tears. Miroku looked down at the fire before nodding slowly.

"We are talking about Lady Kagome, Sango. She will not give up, and neither shall we." The monk said quietly, the deep orange of the fire reflecting in his eyes. Sango was silent.

"You are right, Miroku." The demon slayer said as her gaze also fell onto the fire in front of her. _We cannot give up._

((In a tree somewhere))

Inu-Yasha growled lightly and sat up again. _Damn…_ he thought. The hanyou was unable to sit still, let alone get anymore sleep. He slowly looked up through the branches of the tree to focus his golden orbs on the half moon above him.

Inu-Yasha sighed, closing his eyes. He shook his head as he lowered his face to his hands. "I'm just so lost." The hanyou admitted. Flashing golden eyes reappeared.

_Ever sense I met Kagome…My whole outlook has changed. I don't know what she did, or what I saw that made me change, but… I—I miss it, miss her. Kami Kagome…_ Inu-Yasha let out the breath he had been holding.

The hanyou got to his feet and then jumped down to the ground lightly. _What are we going to do without her?_ Inu-Yasha grinned in fake amusement. "What in the seven hells am I talking about? What I mean is… What will I do without her…?"

((There is a switch in views here, but I'm out of creative things to say))

Kagome suddenly gasped. 'Inu-Yasha?' She muttered, looking toward where she had heard his voice. 'I have to go to him, Papa." The priestess said looking back at the man still standing next to her. He smiled lightly.

"I know Kagome…" He put a hand softly on her cheek. "Remember that blood is stronger than death." The man kissed Kagome lightly on her forehead. "Now go." He pushed his daughter away lightly. "I'll see you later." Kagome stopped long enough to quickly smile at her father before running off.

_I'm coming Inu-Yasha…_ Kagome thought as she ran, and then suddenly stopped. 'What—' something was moving in the bushes in front of her. The priestess took a small step backward. 'Inu-Yasha!' Kagome said excitedly as he saw his read haori and silver hair move through the bushes. Her heart fell as he kept moving.

_Could I embrace him…? Would he let me…?_ Kagome slowly moved toward the now stopped hanyou. 'Inu-Yasha…' She whispered as she carefully reached her hand out to touch his arm. She was shocked when her hand went through his arm, and into his body. 'Oh, Inu-Yasha!' The spirit cried out, wrapping her other arm around the hanyou as she buried her tear streaked face into his chest.

"Hu—?!" Inu-Yasha gasped as his body was suddenly filled with something warm. A soft crying noise was echoing in the back of his mind. _What's going on? Who's crying?_ The crying slowly faded away.

'Inu-Yasha…?' A voice whispered. The hanyou blinked in surprise.

_Ka—Kagome…? But—where? _Inu-Yasha looked around him quickly. "Wait…"

((Flash Back))

"You're wrong Inu-Yasha!" Shippo said taking over his voice again. "Kagome's right here!" Shippo shouted. Golden orbs slowly turned to the kit…

"How did you know to come?" The hanyou questioned. Sango looked up at him.

"I don't know, something just told me to come."

"Sango?" Miroku asked stepping up to the demon slayer.

"I'm—sorry." Sango shook her head and looked at Miroku. "I thought someone yelled."…

((End Flash Back))

_My mind…_ The hanyou thought quietly.

'Yes, Inu-Yasha… I am here, in your mind…' Kagome whispered back to him. The hanyou was silent.

_How can I believe that you are really Kagome?_ He suddenly snarled. Kagome gasped.

'What?'

_Maybe I'm just as crazy as the rest, or maybe you're another one of Naraku's shadows._

'Inu-Yasha, it's me.'

_Prove it._ The hanyou demanded. Kagome bit her lip as she thought about how to show Inu-Yasha that it was really her. An idea hit her, but not as much as it was going to hit him.

'Sit boy.' The familiar words left her lips.

"Wha—what?!" Inu-Yasha said as the necklace around his neck began to glow. He struggled to stay standing, but failed. "Ah!" the hanyou growled as his face hit the dirt.

'Now do you believe that it's me Inu-Yasha?' Kagome asked, trying not to laugh. The hanyou picked his face up from the indent in the ground.

_Yeah, yeah…_ He grumbled and sat back up again. Suddenly the hanyou froze as he realized what his face in the dirt meant. _Kagome… it is you._

Tears came to Kagome's eyes again. _Kagome…?_ Inu-Yasha asked quietly. He could feel her tears, though he did not know how.

'I've missed you so… Inu-Yasha, I never thought that you would allow me to be with you. Please, I do not blame you for my death. I can't stand to see you like this Inu-Yasha.' Kagome tried not to let the tears fall, but they fell anyway. _If only I could touch him for real…_

_Kagome… Don't cry, I hate it when you cry._ The hanyou's hands clenched into fists in his lap as his mind filled with a mix of sadness and happiness,

'I'm sorry…' Kagome sniffled and tried to smile. 'I'm happy to have you hear me.' Kagome gasped in her mind. 'Ashura! Inu-Yasha, are you alright? Did the barbs get through to you?'

_Barbs?_

'Yes, were you poisoned?' Kagome pressed.

_NO… I don't think so._ Inu-Yasha replied slowly. He felt Kagome sigh.

'Good, I was worried they had gone all of the way through me.' Kagome said lightly.

_What?_ Inu-Yasha asked. _So it was_ _you in the clearing. What happened? Where was the aura coming from?_

'I'm not sure, I only remember the barbs going into me, and then I…' Kagome was silent for a second. 'And then I saw you…' She whispered. Inu-Yasha blinked again.

_I saw you too…_ The hanyou muttered. It was Kagome's turn to be confused.

'But, how?'

_Maybe it was the poison._ Inu-Yasha tried.

'But the barbs should have gone through me, not into me.' Both were silent.

_What are you going to do?_ Inu-Yasha asked.

'What ever I have to, to regain my life,' _and to get back to you…_ Kagome kept her thought to herself. Inu-Yasha sighed slowly. 'What is it Inu-Yasha?" the priestess asked.

_It's nothing, don't worry about it._ Inu-Yasha replied. Kagome was silent. _How long are you going to be here?_ The hanyou asked.

'Hm? Oh, well, as long as you want, Inu-Yasha.' She answered.

_You won't leave until I want you to?_

'No, not if I can help it.'

((Author note))

So, how was the scene between Inu-Yasha and Kagome? I was a little worried about it, so please tell me what you think. I hope chapter 5 will have another twist in it that everyone will like, so I'm going to wrap this up and continue to work on that. Until next chapter,

Myst


	5. You Will Not Follow Me

Chapter 5

"You Will Not Follow Me"

Hey everyone! I haven't done my whole disowning thing for a while, so I'm going to do that again now. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own Ashura, another person on fan fic does, Bad Luck Novelist does to be exact. I do, however, own Kira and Sorano and the story line. Ok, is that clear? I sure hope so, because I can't make it any clearer. OK, now that that is out of the way. NO SUING ME! Oh, yeah, replies…

Silentstarlight: well, thank you. I'm glad to have caught you attention. Here is another chapter up! - go me! Lol, hope you enjoy.

Sisana: good, I'm glad it was ok. Sorry about that, my sis sometimes gets on, but won't talk to anyone, so yeah, sorry again. Is that what you want, Kagome staying with him? Well, I'll have to see, because I have no idea where this is going, my hand just writes things out while my mind is elsewhere, lol. Well, here's an update all ready for you!

((Before…))

_It's nothing, don't worry about it._ Inu-Yasha replied. Kagome was silent. _How long are you going to be here?_ The hanyou asked.

'Hm? Oh, well, as long as you want, Inu-Yasha.' She answered.

_You won't leave until I want you to?_

'No, not if I can help it.'

((On with chapter 5))

Inu-Yasha and Kagome were both silent at her words. There was no sound around the two, now combined in one body. _What does she mean…?_ The hanyou wondered, forgetting that the priestess could hear all of his thoughts.

_What do I mean?_ Kagome wondered back, but keeping to herself. She was just about to ask the hanyou, when he suddenly growled and tensed his muscles. Kagome perked up and looked at the world through Inu-Yasha's eyes as he looked around him. 'What is it?' She finally asked.

_That smell again…_ He growled back.

'What smell?' But before he could answer, a low laugh echoed in the hanyou's sensitive ears.

"We meet again half-breed."

"What? Who—?"

"The name's Sorano, Lady Ashura had told me that you will not fight without my name." The youkai grinned darkly.

"Lady Ashura? So you're her little pet?" Inu-Yasha growled, flexing his claws.

"Hm," Sorano snorted. "Her name is not to be spoken by someone as dirty as you!" The youkai shouted as eh suddenly shot forward, at Inu-Yasha's back.

"Hu?!" Inu-Yasha breathed as he whirled around and jumped backward. Kagome froze inside of Inu-Yasha's mind as the youkai in front of them slowly stood up from his crouching position.

He laughed, slowly raising his blood red eyes up to look at the hanyou.

'In—Inu-Yasha!' Kagome stammered in his head.

_I know Kagome._ He thought quietly. Sorano stared intently Inu-Yasha.

'K—kill him.' Kagome said quietly. Inu-Yasha dropped his guard at her words.

_What?_ He asked, his thought filled with shock

'Kill him, or I will.' The priestess repeated. Inu-Yasha could feel the rage building in the spirit.

_But you can't touch him—_

'Wanna bet?' Kagome snapped. Inu-Yasha's mouth bared his fangs, and his knuckles cracked on their own.

_What's going on? Kagome!_ The hanyou tried to move his mouth, but failed. Suddenly his legs began to move as he ran forward. "Die!' His voice yelled. _What?!_

Sorano grinned as the half-breed came toward him. "You think you can defeat me?" He asked in mockery. The youkai jumped into the air just as Inu-Yasha slashed at him. The hanyou grinned as he followed Sorano with his eyes.

"You underestimate me." Inu-Yasha growled. Sorano watched in mild interest as the hanyou made the motion of pulling back an arrow. "I will kill you bastard." Inu-Yasha growled as a pink light filled the space in between his hands.

_A bow…?_ Sorano wondered as the light took shape.

"Heh," Inu-Yasha said as he smirked.

"What?" Sorano said as the point of the pink arrow glowed brighter.

"Good bye Sorano." Inu-Yasha said as he released the arrow of pure Miko power. The youkai had no time to react before the arrow pierced his shoulder.

"Damn half-breed…" Sorano snarled as his body was consumed by a brilliant flash of light. Inu-Yasha lowered his haori sleeve from his face as the light faded.

'Now do you see Inu-Yasha?' Kagome asked quietly. The hanyou lifted the Miko bow into the air slightly and it melted away.

_What did you do?_ Inu-Yasha asked, still slightly in shock. Kagome sighed lightly.

'I took over your body. That was my only way of touching him, and if you can't touch someone, it's very hard to kill them…' She replied slowly.

_What about now?_ Inu-Yasha pressed.

'You have full control again…' Both were silent for a second. 'I'm sorry Inu-Yasha… I didn't mean to do what I did… I just saw him and—'

_I understand_. The hanyou interrupted. Kagome fell silent. Inu-Yasha sighed and flexed his claws just to make sure he could control them again.

'If you want me out, I—'

_Be quiet_. Inu-Yasha snapped. Kagome jumped slightly at the harshness of his voice. The hanyou sighed again and covered his eyes with his hand. _Look, Kagome, I don't want you to go, but not being able to control my body was weird. So just shut-up about that._ Inu-Yasha uncovered his face. _Let's go talk to Kaede…_ He finished.

'Alright.' Kagome agreed quietly. As the hanyou turned away from the motionless youkai on the ground, another demon dropped from the trees, and into his path. Inu-Yasha stopped sharply and got into a fighting stance. 'What now?' Kagome questioned her eyes not able to see the youkai's face.

"Now what have you done mutt?" Ashura snarled, lifting her head to glare hard at the hanyou. Kagome gasped lightly while Inu-Yasha growled.

"What business is that of yours woman?" Inu-Yasha asked, using his thumb to unlock Tetsusaiga from its sheath. Ashura continued to glare at the hanyou.

"That is not an answer, which leaves no reason why I should not kill you now!" Ashura jumped forward quickly, both of her hands sliding her swords off of her back. "Ready to die mutt?" The first blade slashed across his chest, the second stopped by Tetsusaiga. Power flashed from the friction of the two swords. The hanyou winced and pushed Ashura back.

_Damn her…_ Blood was beginning to slowly run down his chest, inside his haori. Kagome could feel his hands shake, but didn't know if it was from anger or not. "You'll have to do a lot better than that to kill me woman." Inu-Yasha yelled to the youkai, laughter in his voice.

"Hm, is that so mutt?" With no warning, Ashura again rushed at the hanyou.

"What?" Inu-Yasha muttered as he blocked her lightning fast strike with Tetsusaiga. Ashura grinned, bringing her second sword around. Inu-Yasha bit his tongue as the second piece of steel cut into his upper arm. The hanyou again pushed against Ashura's blade to jump backward and away. Ashura relaxed from her fighting stance.

"Am I being to rough, mutt? Would you prefer that I just stand here?" She mocked, dropping both arms that held her swords to her sides. "Am I getting any weaker?" Ashura snickered.

'Inu-Yasha…are you alright?' Kagome asked as the hanyou grabbed his injured right shoulder.

_Fine._ He snapped. Kagome didn't press him as the hanyou again took his fighting stance. "No one asked for you voice, so shut-up." Inu-Yasha replied to her taunts. Ashura frowned and slowly drew back up into her fighting stance.

"If that's how you want it, I will cut off your ears, and make you deaf before I kill you." The female youkai was getting tired of this half-breed's mouth. "I can make you suffer and you will beg me to take your life mutt. Do not test me." Her jaw snapped shut on the word me. It was taking all of her control to act like a youkai should.

Inu-Yasha laughed through his nose. "I'm shaking in my skin here." Tetsusaiga gleamed as its owner moved the Fang into a defensive position. "Bring it on." He growled, as Tetsusaiga began to glow. Ashura grinned.

"Are you ready to die then?" Ashura didn't wait for his answer as she again attacked the hanyou. Inu-Yasha blocked all of the youkai's quick blows. Suddenly both were at a standoff, with him shaking and being pushed back.

'Second sword Inu-Yasha!' Kagome suddenly yelled. Inu-Yasha ducked as a flash of white light swung at where his head had just been. He lost a lot of ground in his shock of her voice, but kept some blood.

_What?!_ He asked back as he jumped away from the youkai.

'You keep forgetting about her second sword!' Kagome shouted in his head. The hanyou stood breathing hard, watching Ashura carefully.

_Hm,_ He said thoughtfully, drawing up into another fighting stance. _Thanks, Kagome._ The hanyou said as he slowly slid Tetsusaiga back into its sheath. _I will not forget again._

'What are you doing? You have no chance against her without Tetsusaiga!' Inu-Yasha fell onto one leg and waved his arms to keep his balance at her words.

_Gee, thanks for the support._ He muttered, righting himself. Golden eyes fell on the youkai again and his anger returned. Kagome giggled slightly.

"What are you doing mutt? Just standing around will only increase your life for a matter of minutes." Ashura finally spoke, growing tired of the hanyou's game. Inu-Yasha bared his fangs at the youkai's words.

"It is you who will die today." He grinned darkly. The hanyou raised his hand and cracked his knuckles. Ashura matched his grin and both took fighting stances again.

"Ma—Ma—" A rough voice suddenly broke the dark stares. Inu-Yasha turned to look at a now moving Sorano.

"Don't you two ever die?!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"Wrong opponent mutt boy." Ashura jumped into the air and slashed out at the hanyou's back.

'Behind you!' Kagome yelled. Inu-Yasha whirled around just as Ashura's sword met flesh. Inu-Yasha howled in pain as his hand covered his left eye and cheek. The hanyou jumped away from the two youkai's and crouched under a tree's cover.

"Damn it." He hissed as blood began to leak through his fingers. The hanyou watched as Ashura knelt down by the fallen youkai.

"What did he do to you…?" Ashura growled as she lifted Sorano's head slightly. Her dark eyes fell on the hole in his shoulder. The female stiffened suddenly. "It looks like you will keep you existence in this world for a little longer mutt." Ashura growled before vanishing, along with Sorano.

Inu-Yasha fell backward and leaned his back against the tree behind him. "Damn it, damn it, damn it…" The hanyou growled as his clawed hand slowly moved away from his face. He winced as the wind met the cut from Ashura's blade.

'Inu-Yasha, are you alright?' Kagome asked as the hanyou blinked repeatedly. He winced again as he kept his left eye open.

_Fine, never better._ He snapped.

'What should we do?' Kagome whispered. The priestess could feel the hanyou shaking slightly. He didn't answer. 'What are you going to do, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked louder.

_Go after her, both of them._ Inu-Yasha replied, blinking again. He knew Kagome wasn't going to like him going after the youkai's, but—

'You're damn right Inu-Yasha!' Kagome fumed. Inu-Yasha jumped slightly at her tone. 'You're too injured to go after them now.'

_What in the hell's are you taking about?_ How did she know what he was… _Damn,_

'Yeah, you think really loud dog boy.' Kagome laughed. 'But I'm not letting you leave with those wounds.' The priestess added, serious again.

_I'm fine, not weak like a human._ Inu-Yasha growled lightly as he exhaled.

'Then get up.' Kagome challenged. The hanyou and priestess were both silent. The tight silence seamed to stretch on for ever, but really was only a few minutes. 'You can't…' Kagome said, hiding her surprise and fear.

_I can get up._ Inu-Yasha said as he moved his feet and slowly got into a crouched position. Kagome felt him wince. _Maybe—I should talk—to Kaede—about Ashura—_ The hanyou gasped. Kagome hid her relief and smiled lightly.

'Ok, Inu-Yasha," she replied. The hanyou slowly got completely to his feet, and began to walk back toward Kaede's hut.

((How was the fight scene? Oh yeah, back to Kaede's…))

Miroku's head suddenly lifted. "Hey Sango," he started.

"Yes?" The demon slayer asked as she sat up. She had gotten a few hours of sleep.

"What could bring the dead back to life?" Miroku said almost excitedly.

"Dead back to life…" And then it clicked in the demon slayer's mind. "Sessho-maru!"

"Lady Kaede—" Miroku started as the priestess sat up also.

"Aye, Miroku." Kaede said with a nod.

"We have to find Inu-Yasha." Sango said getting to her feet.

"Hang on, Sango." Miroku said, also getting to his feet. The demon slayer stopped and turned to the monk. "Inu-Yasha will come back, let him have some space." Miroku said quietly. Sango hesitated and then nodded. As she moved to her spot near the fire, the hanyou in question pushed through the door.

"Inu-Yasha—" Kaede started.

"Kaede—" Inu-Yasha finished for her. All of the people in the hut stared at the bleeding hanyou.

"What happened to you?" Miroku asked. Golden eyes darted to the monk.

"Nothing, it's not important." Inu-Yasha snapped. He turned back to Kaede. "We have to help Kagome." The hanyou said quickly. The priestess nodded in response.

"Do you have something to go on Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked. He turned to her.

"No, that's why I need your help." He said quietly.

"Well, hanyou, since you asked so nicely." A young woman's voice said. All of the people who were awake turned to look at the new arrival.

"You—" Inu-Yasha said in surprise. The priestess smiled and crossed her arms.

"Nice to see you again."

((Any guesses on whom that is?))

"Sorano!" Lady Ashura yelled. The youkai stood as straight as he could, the pain in his shoulder burning into him. Lady Ashura clenched her hands into fists as she paced in front of him. "Tell me," she started, coming to a stop. "How is it that you let this mutt injure you so? I thought I taught you better than that!" Sorano's head fell at her words.

"Yes, My Lady, you did, but he—" The youkai tried.

"No but's!" Lady Ashura snapped, and then sighed. "Forgive me Sorano, I did not mean to yell." She turned to him and smiled slightly. "Come here, let me see the wound." She held out her hand to him.

"I am sorry, Master, please forgive my weakness." Sorano said quietly as he moved toward the other youkai. Lady Ashura undid his gi top and slid the right side of the cloth off his shoulder lightly.

"You were forgiven before you messed up." The woman said offhandedly, her eyes searching the large hole in Sorano's shoulder, which was still glowing pink around the edges. The younger youkai winced as Lady Ashura touched the skin around the wound lightly. "It was a powerful arrow that did this." She muttered and then pulled away. Sorano watched her carefully.

"My lady?" He questioned. She quickly turned back to him.

"Hang on, this is going to hurt." The youkai said before thrusting her first two fingers into the hole.

"Wha—" Sorano gasped. He couldn't help yelping in pain.

((Kaede's hut again))

"You, what are you doing?" Inu-Yasha asked again, shocked. The young woman, her deep brown hair tied in a high ponytail and then braided, laughed lightly at the hanyou's expression.

"I have come to help you, as you asked." Kira replied, her bullion eyes still dancing.

"But I never asked for your help." Inu-Yasha blinked.

"Aye, Inu-Yasha, but I did." The hanyou, monk, and demon slayer turned to the older priestess.

"Lady Kaede, who is this young woman?" Miroku asked moving toward the younger priestess. Sango hit him over the head with Hiraikotsu.

"Don't even think about it monk." She said through gritted teeth. Miroku grinned and rubbed his head.

"Of course not, Sango." He replied. Sango turned away as Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. Kira just blinked.

"So what can you do that I can't?" Inu-Yasha suddenly asked.

_Kagome!_ Inu-Yasha practically whined in his mind.

'What?' The spirit replied.

_Don't do that._

'Do what?'

_Take over my body._

'I didn't.' She said, but the hanyou could feel her lying.

_Stop lying._ He said, calling her on it.

'I'm not.'

_You are._

'I didn't take over your body!'

_Well I didn't say that._ Inu-Yasha growled in his head at Kagome, who growled right back.

"Hello? Inu-Yasha, are you alright?" Miroku's voice suddenly cut in.

"Hu?" Inu-Yasha blinked and focused back on the people in the hut. "Oh, yeah, yeah, fine." He looked over at Kira, who was frowning, her arms still crossed over her chest. "Um…" Inu-Yasha started.

"I am a priestess, Inu-Yasha. I have left my village to help you revive this girl to her life. The least you can do is be a little more considerate." Kira said, her eyes flashing in anger. Inu-Yasha pulled back slightly, unsure of what to say.

'He, sorry about that…' Kagome said with a funny noise that was unfamiliar to the hanyou.

_Gee, thanks, that helps._ Inu-Yasha snapped back.

"Look, priestess—" The hanyou started.

"Call me Kira, but enough with introductions, we need to move." Kira said turning around.

"Where are we going?" Sango asked. Kira stopped just as she pushed the curtain door aside, and looked at the demon slayer.

"To find this sword Kaede spoke of. Tenseiga, was it Kaede?" Kira asked glancing at the older priestess.

"Aye, Kira."

What?! You expect to get Tenseiga from my brother?" Inu-Yasha couldn't help but laugh. "Even with me, there is no way that—" That's when the hanyou heard a yell. His head whirled around.

'What was that?' Kagome asked, also hearing through the hanyou's ears. He only growled in reply.

"What's wrong, Inu-Yasha?" Kaede asked at his growl.

"I'll be back." He said pushing past Kira and out of the hut. As soon as the light from the slowly rising sun hit golden orbs, the hanyou took off at a sprint toward the sound of the voice.

"Wait!" Kira shouted after him. She turned to Sango and Miroku. "Are you just going to let him go?" The priestess questioned. Sango calmly walked through the door, Kirara at her heels.

"Not this time." The demon slayer replied. "Come on Kirara." At her words, the youkai was engulfed in fire to be replaced with her larger form. "Here, hop on." Sango said climbing onto her friend's back. The demon slayer smiled at Kira and held out a hand. The priestess took it.

"I'm coming too!" Shippo said, also jumping on the youkai's back. Sango nodded.

"But let's hurry." She added.

"Be careful." Kaede said as Kirara took off, and Miroku ran through the forest after the hanyou.

((Break))

Sorano snapped his mouth shut as Lady Ashura pulled her fingers out of his shoulder. His eyes closed and his right hand covered the scar. "Hush." Lady Ashura said as she placed her hand on the male's other shoulder. Sorano slowly looked up at her. "You are healed." She dropped her hand and turned away.

"Thank you, My Lady." The youkai said to her back.

"Enough, Sorano." Lady Ashura suddenly snapped. The younger youkai blinked silently. Lady Ashura sighed and shook her head. "The mutt never gives up, does he?" She muttered to herself. Sorano was still silent. "I'll take care of him, you get out of here."

"But, My Lady—" Sorano tried to protest. Lady Ashura quickly turned around, her finger pressed against his lips to quiet him.

"No but's." A smile played at her lips. "I will not loose you, now go." Her eyes darkened as her mouth hardened as the hanyou came closer. Sorano nodded once before darting away from Lady Ashura. A grin slowly spread across her lips again. _I will kill you mutt for what you have done…_

((Back to Inu-Yasha …er, Kagome…whoever, I think you get it))

'What's going on Inu-Yasha?' Kagome asked as the hanyou darted through the trees. _Where did he get this strength?_

_I recognize that voice. It looks like I won't have to go after those two, they came to me._ He said in reply. Inu-Yasha jumped into a tree as he reached a small river. His nose twitched as he ears twisted for some kind of sound. The hanyou suddenly winced in pain and clutched at his chest.

"What are you looking for?" Ashura's voice asked. Inu-Yasha didn't reply right away.

_There…_ He growled in his mind. "Nothing, I found it!" The hanyou said aloud as he jumped forward sharply. "Iron Reaver!" Inu-Yasha yelled as his claws took off the top of a tree.

Ashura laughed. "Wrong, mutt." Something pierced through the hanyou's right shoulder. Inu-Yasha stumbled forward. "How does it feel?" The youkai snarled. "Serves you right." Another sharp pain entered the hanyou's body, this time in his lower back.

'Inu-Yasha!' Kagome screamed.

"I'll teach you to touch my son." Ashura growled. Inu-Yasha tried to turn toward her voice, but something was slowing him down.

_Damn it…_ Inu-Yasha thought as Ashura knocked him sideways. He hit the ground, and didn't get up.

'Inu-Yasha, you've got to get up!'

"Kagome…" The hanyou muttered at her voice.

'Inu-Yasha!' The young priestess yelled again, tears filling her eyes.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, throwing her boomerang bone at the now visible Ashura.

"Please," Ashura muttered as she easily dodged Sango's weapon.

"Who are you?" Kira shouted as she landed on the ground next to Kirara, her sword drawn. The youkai turned to look at the priestess.

"Are you another one who won't fight unless you know my name?" Ashura slowly reached behind her to pull out one of her own swords. "Well then," the sword glistened in the light as she twirled the hilt. "My name's Ashura, not that you'll remember it long, you'll soon be dead." Ashura shot forward as she reached the priestess.

"You won't kill me so easily." Kira said calmly.

"He, sure girl." Ashura said as her sword connected with Kira's neck. A loud clang echoed through the woods. _What…?_ Ashura jumped back to look at an uninjured priestess. "What in the seven hell's are you?!" The youkai growled.

"I told you it would take more than you're sword to kill me." Kira raised her sword to show it was glowing a deep green.

Sango stared at Kira as her power began to radiate off of the priestess. "What's going on?" she asked Miroku standing next to her.

"I've never seen anything like this before." The monk replied. "What happened to Inu-Yasha?"

Sango shook her head slightly. "That youkai knocked him out."

((Back into Inu-Yasha's mind… what a scary place…lol))

'Inu-Yasha?' Kagome tried again.

_Hm…? What?_ The hanyou muttered.

'Thank God,' the spirit breathed.

_Kagome…?_ Inu-Yasha questioned quietly.

'Yes, Inu-Yasha, I'm here.' _Well, sorta._ Kagome thought to herself.

_Do you feel that?_ Inu-Yasha asked.

'What?' Suddenly a wave of power flooded into her mind. 'Inu-Yasha, can you move? You have to get up!' Kagome said franticly. The priestess didn't know where the power was coming from, but Inu-Yasha was on no condition to fight.

_Getup?_ Inu-Yasha blinked and moved his head. He slowly crawled to his hands and knees. The hanyou winced as pain shot up his back. His right hand reached for Tetsusaiga. His fangs grounded together as she slid the Fang from its sheath.

Inu-Yasha drove the sword into the ground and used it to pull himself to his feet. Both he and Kagome watched as Kira's blade began to send deep green waves of miko power toward the others.

"Inu-Yasha, are you alright?" Miroku asked running to the now almost standing hanyou. Inu-Yasha winced again in pain, but pushed the monk away.

"I'm fine." He snapped.

((Back to the two fighting))

Kira calmly stood watching the female youkai. "Are you ready to give up yet?" The priestess asked as her power blazed around her.

"Does it look like I'm going to give up like that?" Ashura snarled. Kira shrugged lightly.

"Maybe you would make it easy on both of us." The younger of the two replied.

"How'd you gain such power anyway? You are a mere mortal, and a weak one at that." The youkai taunted. Kira didn't take the bait.

"I could ask the same of you." She replied coolly. Ashura only grinned. "I will kill you now, I'm tired of talking." Kira said as she ran at the youkai.

"What if I'm not ready to die yet?" Ashura flipped over the priestess' head easily. Kira followed her movements, turning back around as the youkai landed.

"Then you shouldn't have started anything." Kira stood and faced off against Ashura again. Wind blew hair across their faces as brown eyes locked darkly with deep gold ones. Suddenly the priestess smirked. "What's wrong, suddenly you have lost your fire?" She asked lightly.

Ashura smirked back. "Not quite little human." She answered. Her eyes darted to the hanyou still struggling to stay on his feet. "He will soon die. Do you realize that fact?"

Kira's eyes also darted to Inu-Yasha. The youkai was playing with her, and she knew it. "Will you let him?" Ashura laughed as Kira grounded her teeth together. "I'll let you live, but just long enough to see what your own fate will be." Kira didn't have time to react before Ashura vanished into the trees yet again.

"Damn it." Kira muttered before running over to the rest of the group.

((The rest of the group))

Inu-Yasha collapsed against Tetsusaiga, his whole body screaming in pain. "Inu-Yasha—" Miroku tried to help hold the hanyou up.

"I'm—fine." Inu-Yasha said through his gritted fangs. _Damn it…What the hell's wrong with me?_

'It's her poison." Kagome replied. The hanyou's vision began to blur. He tried to blink it away.

_Poison… oh yeah, right…_ He muttered, slightly remembering the pain in his shoulder and back. Kagome could feel him begin to fade from consciousness.

'Inu-Yasha! Stay with me!' The priestess shouted.

((Outside))

"How bad is he?" Kira asked, thrusting her sword into the ground next to Tetsusaiga. Sango didn't look up, instead continued to wipe the sweat and blood off of the hanyou's face with her sleeve. Kira turned to the monk.

"It's hard telling with Inu-Yasha," he said straightening up and looking around.

"What does that mean?" Kira was slightly aggravated; why wasn't he more concerned about the hanyou?

"We should probably take him back to Kaede's." Miroku said looking back at the priestess.

"And how do you think we should do that? Kira asked.

"Kirara will help, right girl?" Sango said looking up and getting to her feet. The little youkai mewed in answer and flared into her larger form. Kira slowly nodded.

"We'll have to move quickly, the poison will move quicker." The priestess assured the others. Shippo gulped as eh looked at the hanyou who was gasping for breath.

_Inu-Yasha's overcome poison before, what could be strong enough to get him down like this now?_ The kit wondered. "Ah!" Shippo shouted in surprise as Inu-Yasha fell sideways, landing on the ground hard.

"Inu-Yasha!" Miroku and Sango shouted together. Both of them, Kira, Shippo, and Kirara worked to get the hanyou onto the larger youkai's back. Sango climbed on after him.

"Hurry Sango," Miroku said. "He needs all of the time we can give him." The monk added. Sango nodded.

"Let's go Kirara." The demon slayer said and the youkai jumped into the air. Miroku, Kira, and Shippo watched them go.

"Let us also hurry." Miroku said running after the first three, Shippo not on his shoulder. Kira stood looking at the sky for another second.

_Did that youkai say her son? Could that be the way to defeat her?_ The priestess wondered as she took Tetsusaiga from the ground and then also began to walk to Kaede's village.

((Back a few minutes from before))

'Inu-Yasha, can you still hear me?' Kagome wouldn't let him drift out of it, he might never come back.

_Ye—yeah, Kagome…_ At his thought, his grip loosened on Tetsusaiga and he fell to the ground.

'Are you alright?!' Kagome tried not to shout. There was no reply. 'Inu-Yasha?!' It was getting harder to keep her voice under control. 'Inu—'

_Shut-up_ The hanyou interrupted. _You're— _He flinched. _You're hurting my—head…_ He muttered.

'Sorry.' Kagome whispered.

_Too… tired…_ Inu-Yasha muttered. Kagome felt his eyes close.

'No, Inu-Yasha, don't close your eyes!' She tried to whisper.

_I ain't dead yet, you know_. Inu-Yasha said rudely.

'I couldn't have realized.' Kagome said, rolling her eyes. Inu-Yasha was silent at her words. The hanyou's silence made Kagome keep quiet as well. 'Inu-Yasha?' She finally asked quietly. He grunted in acknowledgement. 'What's going on out there?' The hanyou's eyes were still shut.

_I don't…_ But he didn't get any further.

'Inu-Yasha?!' Kagome shouted as she was suddenly sitting on Kirara's back, behind Sango. 'Oh, no…'

((Sango's view))

Sango held on tight to the hanyou as Kirara landed in front of Kaede's hut. "Kaede!" The demon slayer called, carefully sliding off of the youkai's back, pulling Inu-Yasha off after her.

"Sango, is that ye?" The old priestess asked coming to the door and looking out. "Oh, my." She said when she saw the unconscious hanyou. "Sango, what has happened?"

"He was poisoned." The demon slayer replied as she and one of the men from the village carried Inu-Yasha into the priestess' hut.

"Put him down by the fore there." Kaede said pulling out a bowl of water and a bunch of herbs. Sango and the man obeyed, laying the hanyou down carefully next to the fire in the middle of the hut. "How long has he been like this?" The priestess asked kneeling down next to Inu-Yasha.

"Not long, Kaede." Sango said kneeling on the hanyou's other side.

"I'll see what I can do then." Kaede said putting a pot full of herbs onto the fire to cook.

((Change in views))

Kagome stood in the corner of Kaede's hut, watching as Inu-Yasha's chest rose and fell unsteadily. _I can't believe her poison is so strong…_ Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she watched Kaede slowly feed the hanyou the now cooked herbs. 'Please Inu-Yasha, get well…' The young spirit prayed.

((A few hours later))

Kagome's eyes moved to Sango as Kaede left the hut again. Kagome slowly walked to the demon slayer and wrapped her arms around her friend. 'How is he, Sango?' She asked quietly. Sango's head lifted at the voice.

_Kagome?_

'How is he, Sango?' Kagome asked again. The older girl's head lowered slightly ad her eyes locked on the hanyou.

_We don't know. He still hasn't woken up._ Sango replied quietly. Kagome stared at the pale, silent hanyou.

'May I do something Sango?' The priestess whispered. She couldn't stand it any more, she needed to touch him. Sango nodded her consent slowly, sadly. Kagome took a deep breath and focused her mind on Sango's hands…

Sango rang out the rag again and slowly wiped the now dry blood and sweat from Inu-Yasha's face. Tears suddenly stung her eyes. "You're so stupid Inu-Yasha…" Kagome muttered as she cleaned the hanyou's wound. The demon slayer stopped her hand to look over the still sleeping hanyou.

Her eyes first fell on the large gash running from the left corner of Inu-Yasha's left eye to the corner of his mouth where his lips met. Her eyes slowly lowered to his chest where another gash ran completely across it. She knew that there were also two holes in his right shoulder which were covered by his haori at the second.

"Inu-Yasha? Inu-Yasha, can you hear me?" Sango said touching the hanyou's arm carefully.

_Kagome, I don't think he can hear you._ The demon slayer said quietly.

'It never hurts to try…' Kagome muttered back. Sango smiled lightly inside of her mind.

_You're right._ Kagome nodded at her words and looked back at Inu-Yasha.

'What kind of poison is this? Ashura must be strong to knock Inu-Yasha out this hard.' Kagome muttered as she began to clean the hanyou's other wounds.

_Kaede doesn't know._ Sango replied. Kagome fought back her sob of fear and sadness that came from the demon slayer's throat.

'He's going to be ok…' The priestess whispered. Kagome slowly lowered her face to the hanyou. Her lips lightly touched his lips, and they began to glow with pink Miko power.

"You will not follow me, Inu-Yasha." Sango whispered sitting up straight again.

((Author's notes))

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the end of Ch. 5! Yes! ::Dances around:: I never though I would get this typed up, but here it is for all of you. I couldn't find the right place to stop, and it just kept going, but I hope this is an alright Ch for you anyway. Please let me know if you liked it or not. I hope the last little part wasn't to confusing. You see, Kagome took over Sango's body to take care of Inu-Yasha, so all of Sango's movements were really Kagome. Make sense? Ok, well, going to go work on the next chapter, so review for me and I'll get over my little bump in the road faster. (er, maybe…) well, later!

Myst.


	6. Visions Of A Past

Chapter 6

Visions Of A Past

Sorry about the wait on this chapter everybody. I was having some trouble getting from one thought to another for a little while. I hope this chapter is alright anyway! Oh, yeah….

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, in anyway shape or form. I don't own Ashura either. I do, however own Kira and Sorano. OK? Got it? Good.

Sisana— I'm glad you liked this chapter like you've liked the rest. I would like to see how I'm going to do that stuff too. Lol, but I will find away:nods repeatedly: Er maybe reviving Kagome (If I do) will have nothing to do with Sessho-maru. :evil grin: you'll just have to read to find out now won't you. I'm glad you liked the conversations and his reactions, like I said before, I'm worried about all of Inu/Kagome's "alone time" Well, before I write a whole chapter to you, I'll let you read chapter 6. Thanks again for your reviews!

InusGirlD—I'm glad that I didn't write that last part to confusing. Here's another chapter.

Atalanta—Thanks for liking my fic. I have no reason or intention of not finishing this fic, so have no fears! I'm sorry that I did not reply to your review in the last chapter, but I got the email just after I posted Ch. 5, so I'm replying now. Hope to hear from you again!

((On with Ch. 6))

Shippo, Kira, Miroku, and Kaede stood around the older priestess' herb garden. "Have you tried everything, Lady Kaede?" Kira asked looking at the older woman.

"Aye, Kira, everything I have."

"And still no change?"

"No, nothing." Everyone was quiet.

"Wha—what does that mean?" Shippo stammered. Kaede turned to the kit.

"Inu-Yasha is on his own in this fight. The only thing left for us to do is take care of his wounds and keep him comfortable." The priestess replied. Kira was quiet as she listened to her elder. Something came to her mind at Kaede's words…

((Flash Back))

Ashura smirked back. "Not quite little human." She answered. Her eyes darted to the hanyou still struggling to stay on his feet. "He will soon die. Do you realize that fact?"

Kira's eyes also darted to Inu-Yasha. The youkai was playing with her, and she knew it. "Will you let him?" Ashura laughed as Kira grounded her teeth together. "I'll let you live, but just long enough to see what your own fate will be."…

((End Flash Back))

The young priestess turned to look off into the distance. _What did she mean? Does she know that there is no cure for her poison? Or is she just playing more? _ Kira sighed slowly. _Whatever it is, it won't help Inu-Yasha now… so what will?_

"We've got to find Sessho-maru." Miroku said suddenly. Kira and the others turned to look at the monk.

"Why him?" Shippo asked fearfully. Miroku closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"He is the only one who can help Kagome, and now maybe Inu-Yasha as well." The monk replied. Shippo shook slightly in fear, Kaede nodded lightly, and Kira turned back to look at the hut that kept the bodies of both hanyou and priestess.

"I will go." She said suddenly. The others turned to look at her. Kira slowly turned to look at Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo. "I will help like I said I would." The priestess crossed her arms and smiled at the three others. "What?" She asked, trying not to laugh at their shocked faces. Miroku was the first to break his trance.

"It is nothing for you to worry about." The monk said smiling at the priestess.

"HU!" Kira suddenly froze as Miroku began to pat her chest. "If you don't mind!" Kira shouted as she slapped the side of the monk's face, knocking him sideways.

"Miroku never changes." Shippo said shaking his head and sighing. The priestess turned to look at the kit.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, anger still flashing in her eyes.

"Er, nothing!" Shippo stammered in fear. Kira's eyes softened and she sighed slowly.

"Just keep your hands off monk." The priestess said as Miroku stood up again. He nodded slightly.

"Yes, My Lady." He said respectfully, but Shippo could still see the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Good, now, how are we going to get this sword?" Kira asked, going back to the subject of importance. Her eyes took in the faces of the youkai and monk as they glanced at each other.

"You see, Kira," Kaede started, drawing the younger priestess' attention to her. "Inu-Yasha's brother is very strong. It will be a very difficult task to get him to help."

"Hm, alright then," Kira said, a plan already forming in her mind. "We'll just have to find a way to help him decide that it's to his advantage to help us."

Miroku blinked slightly in surprise. _This woman's mind is amazing. Her face makes it look like she already has a plan._

"What are you smiling like that for, monk?" Kira asked, awaking Miroku from his thoughts. He focused in on the priestess again.

"Oh, nothing!" He said smiling and scratching his head. Kira glared at him for another second before sighing. "What else can you tell me about this Sessho-maru?"

((Break))

Inu-Yasha couldn't move his body. _Wh—where am I…?_ His thought echoed back at him from the darkness. The hanyou flinched at the sound. _What's going on…?_

"Inu-Yasha…? Inu-Yasha can you hear me…?" A different voice filled his mind.

_Ka—Kagome…?_ The hanyou tried to open his eyes, but the lids felt like stone and refused to budge. _Where…are you…?_ Suddenly something soft touched his lips and he was filled with a warmth like nothing he'd ever felt before. Inu-Yasha's eyes snapped open and he gasped as he was released from the death grip on his whole body. His lungs filled with air and his heart began to pump blood through his veins.

"You will not follow me, Inu-Yasha." Kagome said and then suddenly appeared in the darkness. "You will not follow…" The priestess said again as she smiled lightly and began to fade away. "You will not follow…"

_No, Kagome, don't leave!_ Inu-Yasha ignored the pain of his echoing voice as he called out again. _Kagome!_

"You will not follow me."

_I will follow you! I would follow you to hell! Kagome! _The hanyou yelled as the priestess' face alone shone through the darkness. Her mouth moved with no sound leaving her lips. _KAGOME!_

Inu-Yasha sharply sat up.

((POV switch here))

Tears slowly ran down Sango's cheeks as she watched the pink light fade from Inu-Yasha's lips. 'I don't know what to do, Sango…' Kagome whispered. The demon slayer was silent at her friend's words. Kagome blinked as she tried to stop her tears from flowing down Sango's face. The priestess turned to look at Kaede's door as it fluttered slightly in the wind.

"Ka—gome…" A rough voice muttered. The demon slayer's head snapped around, her eyes fell back onto the hanyou. "No…Kagome…" His hands slowly clenched into fists, his deadly claws scratching the wooden floor.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome croaked in a mix of fear and relief.

"Don't leave… Kagome…" Inu-Yasha's eyes closed tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Inu-Yasha." Kagome assured the hanyou.

"I will… follow you… hell…" He muttered, blood now dripping from his palms.

The priestess was shocked at his words. 'Follow me to hell?' She muttered to Sango. The slayer didn't have and answer.

"KAGOME!" Kagome gasped at the tone of which her name was yelled by the hanyou before he sat up rigidly.

"Inu-Yasha!" The priestess was stunned. The hanyou turned to look at the demon slayer slowly, his golden eyes shaking.

"Ka—Kagome…" He muttered. Kagome opened her mouth to agree, but was stopped by Sango.

_You might just confuse him._ The demon slayer explained.

'But he knows that I'm a spirit now.'

_So he does, but that youkai's poison was strong remember._ Kagome was silent at her friend's words.

'You're right.' The priestess muttered and quickly back away from Sango.

_Kagome, I didn't mean—_ The slayer tried, but the priestess hand already left her body and was now standing against the wall of Kaede's hut.

Inu-Yasha slowly blinked, and his vision became clear. "Sango…" He breathed as Kagome's face melted away from him.

"Yes, Inu-Yasha." Sango nodded slowly.

"Where's Kagome?" The hanyou's ears perked up and his eyes darted around the small hut. _Wait…Kagome?_ Inu-Yasha thought loudly. There was no reply.

"Inu-Yasha, Kagome isn't here." The slayer said, trying to remind the hanyou kindly. Golden orbs slowly turned to rest on Sango's face.

"What?"

"Kagome—she's dead Inu-Yasha." Sango whispered. Inu-Yasha stared at her for a silent second.

"And?" Sango's mind blanked at the hanyou's attitude.

"And?" She repeated hotly. "What do you mean by that?"

"I know Kagome's not in her body, but where did she go? She was with me… but she said not…not to follow her…" The hanyou muttered as his eyes lowered.

'Oh, Inu-Yasha…' Kagome muttered, tears again stinging her eyes. A light hand rested on her shoulder. 'Papa, I don't want to hurt him anymore.' Kagome said not turning to look at her father. The man was silent as both spirits watched the hanyou and slayer.

Sango was about to reach out to Inu-Yasha, her anger at him gone, when he spoke again. "But she can't keep me from following her." Kagome's eyes widened as his rose to Sango's face again. "I will find Kagome, and bring her back." He growled. _No one will stop me._

((Outside in the cool breeze))

Kira got to her feet and adjusted her sword on her hip. "He doesn't seam to be as strong as your faces made it seam." The young priestess said as she looked up at the now bright blue sky. Miroku stared in shock at Kira's back.

_Not as strong as me mad it seam? _The monk blinked slowly. Kira felt the monk's, priestess', and both youkai's eyes on her. She slowly brought her face down from the blue and her golden eyes fell on Miroku.

"Are you ready to go then?" She asked sweetly. Miroku and Shippo forced grins.

"Yes, let me just go get Sango." Miroku said as he began to walk toward the door of Kaede's hut. Shippo glanced at Kaede and then Kira.

"Um, I'm going to help him!" And with that, the youkai ran after Miroku. Kira watched them go quietly.

"Is this youkai really so strong? They all seam to fear him." The younger priestess looked at Kaede.

"I cannot tell you that, Kira. You must go and find out for yourself." Kaede replied. Kira was silent as the younger of the two priestess' waited for the others.

((Ummm… back to Inu-Yasha and Sango))

"Are you sure you are healed enough to be up already Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked as the hanyou got to his feet.

"Feh, that witch couldn't keep me down for long." Inu-Yasha replied as he retied his haori. Sango was silent. Gold orbs glanced at her as their owner thought about another woman who should have been there. _Kagome… Where did you go? I thought you said…_ The hanyou's eyes widened slightly as Kagome's voice came back to him…

((Flash Back))

_How long are you going to be here?_ The hanyou asked.

'Hm? Oh, well, as long as you want, Inu-Yasha.' She answered.

_You won't leave until I want you to?_

'No, not if I can help it.'…

((End Flash Back))

_What did she mean by "Not if she can help it"? _The hanyou's eyes lowered to the floor. _Damn, Kagome…_ Inu-Yasha didn't get to finish his thought as Miroku and Shippo's voices met his ears.

"Why do we have to go after Sessho-maru?" A shaking Shippo asked.

"Thin of Lady Kagome, Shippo." The monk replied lightly. Inu-Yasha could almost see the young kit trying to hide his fear.

"He," Inu-Yasha grinned almost evilly as he walked up to Kaede's door.

"Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked at the look on the hanyou's face. "What are you doing?" He only glanced at her again before pushing through the door.

Miroku and Shippo were walking toward the hut, their eyes locked on the ground in Shippo's case, and watching the sky in Miroku's. "Where are you going without me?" Inu-Yasha called to the two. Both heads snapped to look at the hanyou.

"Inu-Yasha!" Shippo yelled.

"Inu-Yasha, you're up. Is that wise?" Miroku asked as he and Shippo stopped in front of Inu-Yasha. The hanyou growled at the monk's words.

"I'm fine, now are we going after Sessho-maru or not?"

"Well, if that's how you feel Inu-Yasha," Sango said stepping out into the sunlight, her battle armor already on, Hiraikotsu resting over her shoulder. "Let's get going." The slayer said walking up to the hanyou's side.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Inu-Yasha turned back to Miroku and Shippo. "Why is it that the women have more guts that you two?" The hanyou snickered. Miroku closed his eyes, calmly crossing his arms.

"Inu-Yasha, had you not been unconscious just a little while ago, I would knock you out for such words." Inu-Yasha blinked once at the monk. "But I will save my anger for later, once we have revived Kagome." With that clear, Miroku turned away.

'Yeah!" Shippo said, sticking his tongue out at the hanyou. Inu-Yasha watched the other two males walk away from the hut. Silver ears twitched as a light laugh reached them. Golden orbs turned to look at the slayer, whose eyes were still locked on the monk and youkai kit.

"What's your problem?" Inu-Yasha asked. Sango continued to smile as she shook her head.

"It's nothing Inu-Yasha." The hanyou blinked again as Sango walked after the first two to meet up with Kira. Inu-Yasha's ears twitched again as laughter filled his mind.

'No, Inu-Yasha,' Kagome said lightly, the laughing subsiding. 'It's not Sango again.' The priestess added.

_Kagome…?_ Inu-Yasha whispered.

'Yes. How are you feeling? You shouldn't be up yet.' Kagome said in her worried tone.

_You worry too much. I'm fine, nothing but scratches._ He snapped softly. Kagome smiled lightly at his words.

'You're not fine, and those holes are not scratches.' Kagome replied.

_Feh, I'm healed enough to take on Sessho-maru._ The hanyou said defiantly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

'If I remember right, you have yet to beat Sessho-maru, Inu-Yasha.' Inu-Yasha winced slightly at her tone.

_Hey, I got his arm remember?_ He tried. Kagome laughed slightly.

'How could I forget?' She asked, the scene coming back to her.

((Flash Back))

'So I should just give up hope?" Brown eyes filled with tears.

"Wha—what are you doing? You're not crying are you?" Inu-Yasha stared at her. "No crying!" He suddenly laughed.

"Oh, should I laugh?" Kagome shouted back.

"No, you should shut up and let me protect you!" Kagome gasped in shock at his words. Just then Sessho-maru had recovered from his shock of being struck by Inu-Yasha and came after the two. Inu-Yasha growled slightly. "Stay here and watch." He said, resting the still tattered form of Tetsusaiga over his shoulder.

"Wait a sec, I didn't imagine that did I? Did he just say he'd protect me?" Kagome wondered as she watched Inu-Yasha walk toward his brother again. _In some ways he is like his brother, but in other's he totally different._

"Yeah yeah, roar roar to you too buddy. Let's get it over with!" Inu-Yasha said calmly before baring Tetsusaiga toward the youkai again. Inu-Yasha stopped as Tetsusaiga began to pulse. "Tetsusaiga is pulsing…" He muttered as he drew the Fang up to his face. _I hear it, the sound from before! No, this time, it's different._

"Get him Lord Sessho-maru! Bite his little head off! That's right nibble on his little—" Jaken shouted, only to be cut off by Kagome throwing skulls at him.

"We'll se who eats who!" Kagome said as she threw more skulls at the youkai. Her eyes turned back to the two brother's fighting. _You can do it, I just know it._

Sessho-maru was tired of playing around. He jumped into the air, ready to finish off his little brother. Inu-Yasha ground his fangs together. "Now," Inu-Yasha said as he jumped up to meet the youkai head on. The hanyou had no trouble cutting his way up Sessho-maru's leg, and then cutting it completely off. The youkai fell to the ground with the force.

"Hu…?" Inu-Yasha breathed as he looked at the now transformed Tetsusaiga. "It looks like a Fang…" He muttered as he moved Tetsusaiga to cut through the air. "It is a Fang." Inu-Yasha said to his brother as the youkai was again on his feet, ready to attack, blood flowing freely from his left leg. "The old man really did leave something worth while. So here we are, two brothers fighting over Father's sword. Compared to him, you and me are nothin'." Sessho-maru was silent at Inu-Yasha's words.

"Don't you get it? We're like a couple a fleas jumpin' around on his body. He, we'd be lucky if he didn't squash us flat." Inu-Yasha continued. Sessho-maru growled in anger and moved forward, toward Inu-Yasha. "So maybe I don't have to many memories of him, but it was me Father choose to hide his tomb in after all. I'd rather give up an eye than give up his sword. Maybe I'm not so worth less then am I!" Inu-Yasha yelled before the two brothers again jumped at each other, Sessho-maru again being pushed back by Tetsusaiga.

((End Flash Back))

"Inu-Yasha, are you coming?" Miroku's voice broke into the priestess' thoughts. Golden orbs lifted from the dirt patch they'd been staring at.

"Hm?" Inu-Yasha asked looking at the group in front of him. "Oh, yeah, let's go." The hanyou said walking up the road toward Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

The demon slayer watched the hanyou carefully as he neared them. _He doesn't seam to be in to much pain._ Sango thought as Inu-Yasha stopped in front of the group.

"Now what?" He snapped, her staring annoying him. Sango blinked back at the hanyou.

"Nothing." She smiled slightly.

"Well, Inu-Yasha," everyone turned to see Kira walking toward them. "You hay be stronger that you look." The priestess grinned as Inu-Yasha growled at her.

"Nice to see you too, Kira." He muttered, a light dancing in his eyes.

'Stop that!' Kagome would have slapped the back of the hanyou's head, if her hand wouldn't have gone through it. Inu-Yasha blinked at her words.

"You should take better care of your things." Kira said, drawing nearer to the group.

"And what does that mean?" The hanyou growled slightly. The auburn haired priestess smiled slightly as she suddenly threw something at Inu-Yasha, which the hanyou easily caught. "Tetsusaiga," he breathed as his gold eyes ran over the Fang. "Where did you—" He started, looking back up at Kira.

"When you collapsed." She said simply. "I wouldn't let that go again." Kira added as she stopped in front of the hanyou. The priestess and hanyou stared at each other for a second.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked between the two as sparks seamed to shoot from both pairs of golden eyes. "Feh," Inu-Yasha finally said, turning away and putting Tetsusaiga back into its sheath. Kira smiled lightly.

"You're welcome." She said as she walked past the group and started to make her way down the road. Inu-Yasha growled slightly as he also walked past his friends and after Kira.

'Now what are you doing?' Kagome asked the frowning hanyou.

"Hey, Kira!" He called, ignoring Kagome's question. The priestess stopped on the path and slowly turned back around to look at the hanyou as he ran up to her. She smiled as he jumped to a stop in front of her.

"Yes, Inu-Yasha?" Kira asked kindly. Inu-Yasha hesitated for a second at her tone. He shook his head and regained his glare.

"You said that you had left your village to come and help Kagome, but I want you to understand something." The hanyou's fists clenched and unclenched at his sides as he spoke.

"And what is that?" Kira asked evenly, her smile dropped into a slight frown.

"I didn't as for your help. You said before that I should be considerate, but you also need to remember that we were just fine before you came along." Inu-Yasha's voice was a dangerous whisper, and he had to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from baring his fangs at her.

"So, you had everything under control when that priestess died?" Kira shot back. Inu-Yasha froze. Kira stood silently as the hanyou tried to regain his composure, failing miserably.

'Inu-Yasha…' Kagome tried. There was no response. The priestess was about to call his name again when a bright light filled her vision. 'What—?'

"What the hell're you doing!" Inu-Yasha yelled. A wave of pain ran down his arms as he pulled against the chain keeping him from getting to Kagome, but the hanyou ignored it. "Kagome! Wake up!" He was getting desperate, what was going on? Didn't she see the danger!

More pain as he again pulled on the chain. Anger began to overtake his blood as the youkai unbuttoned her shirt. "GET OFF OF HER!" He roared, his heart pounding in both fear and anger. Neither she nor the youkai pain any attention to his words. He growled as he watched the two kiss passionately. He froze as she froze.

"Wh—what are you—doing...?" She stammered in his ears. He stared as the youkai shrugged and continued kissing her neck. "No, stop it! Leave me alone!" She cried as the youkai moved lower. The scent of her tears intensified as the youkai undressed her further. "No, don't touch me!" She sobbed. He kept pulling on the chains, pin shocking his shoulders as the weight of his body fell on his arms alone.

"Kami, no... Inu-Yasha!" Her fear was evident in her voice. "Inu-Yasha, help me!" She screamed through her tears. His blood ran cold as her cry reached him.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF KAGOME!" He flinched inwardly as another fearful scream echoed in his head. The youkai slowly turned to look at him. The youkai's smirk made his blood boil.

"She really is weak. Maybe I will kill her after this." The youkai growled. She whimpered under the youkai's strong hold. Copper filled his mouth as fangs went through his lip.

"O swear to Kami… If you don't get the hell away from the woman I will personally tear you to pieces." His voice as under control, his eyes deadly. The youkai's bloody eyes connected wit his flashing gold ones.

"No, please, don't touch me! STOP!" She screamed as the youkai ignored his words.

"You would be better off if you just shut up." The youkai's words were the last the youkai spoke.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU! GET THE FUCKING HELL OFF OF HER!" He roared as he blood let go, and his mind went white.

'Inu-Yasha…?' Kagome said in shock as only white filled her vision and no sound penetrated the silence that filler her ears. The hanyou didn't reply. The priestess gasped in surprise as there was a flash of light and then another scene in front of her.

"Kagome!" He yelled at her back. She stopped and turned to look at him. Her eyes widened and a gasp left her lips as Ashura moved toward her. "Kagome!" He yelled again, anger as well as fear pumping through his veins. "Blades of Blood!" He yelled as his blood covered claws flew forward. _Please be alright…_

Ashura fell to the floor as the scent of her blood filled the air. "Are you alright?" He jumped forward to stand in front of her. He blinked at her expression. She fell into him, not moving. "KAGOME!" He yelled catching her lightly.

"What happened?" He suddenly felt blood on his hands; the scent of her blood began to mix with Ashura's. He quickly turned her onto her back. Deep red liquid flowed freely from her left side. "No, Kagome…" His heart was crushing inside his chest as he lightly brushed a piece of hair from her face. He carefully put an ear to her lips.

A light breath tickled the fur on his ear.

Kagome didn't have any time to blink, let alone think, as two more whit flashes met her eyes.

He stopped to look down at her in his arms. Her face was glowing slightly in the darkness; her white skin contrasting with the night. "Kagome…" He could smell the path of blood that slowly dripped from her wound.

Then, suddenly, he couldn't hear the slow, but steady, heartbeat that had been coming from her.

"Kagome!" He put an ear to her chest. There was no sound, nor any movement of air past her lips. "No, no, Kagome!" He lifted his head and looked around. He knew that there was no one around, but that didn't stop him from looking. His eyes slowly lowered back to her. "Don't go Kagome; don't leave me, please…" But he already knew she was gone, no blood was pumped through her veins, and no breath entered her lips. He couldn't control his quaking body as the sun turned the world to blood.

The red light faded slowly. Kagome's eyes filled with tears, and she began to shake as Inu-Yasha had done as she realized again what she had just seen.

"Inu-Yasha…? Hey, Inu-Yasha!" The hanyou blinked quickly as something woke him from his trance.

"Hu?" Inu-Yasha's golden eyes seamed to clear as four figures came back into focus. "What is it?" He snapped as golden orbs locked with his own.

"Are you alright? You left us for a minute there." Sango replied with a slight shrug. Inu-Yasha slowly turned away from Kira's gaze to look at the demon slayer.

"I'm fine. Let's go before the sun sets." Inu-Yasha shouldered his way past Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kira. The first three sighed slowly and began to follow the hanyou. Kira stood silently watching the group leave.

_What's with this hanyou?_ She watched as the others walked further away from her. _When I mentioned the girl, he lost it. Was she that important to him? But why? She was a human, he is a hanyou…_

"Kira, are you coming or not?" Inu-Yasha's growl met the priestess' ears. She looked up, biting back a response that would have let to a fight that was unnecessary.

"Yes, I'm coming." She replied instead. Golden orbs locked again and flashed deadly daggers between the hanyou and priestess. Miroku sighed and shook his head as Kira caught up to them. Sango blinked at his action.

"What is it Miroku?" The slayer questioned.

"We will never get anywhere if those two won't get along." Miroku answered. He looked up at Inu-Yasha as the small group again began to walk, the hanyou in the lead.

"Inu-Yasha seamed to act civil enough to Kira when she first came, what has changed?" Sango muttered, mostly to herself. Miroku smiled slightly.

"I believe it would have something to do with Lady Kagome." The monk replied. Sango blinked at him again.

"What about her?"

"Well, I believe Kira might remind Inu-Yasha of Kagome, almost like Kagome used to remind him of Kikyo."

"But they look nothing alike!"

"Mhm," Miroku nodded at Sango's words. "True, but have you noticed how kind Kira is, and how much the two bicker with only knowing one another for a short time? She acts a lot like Kagome." The demon slayer didn't have a reply to the monk's thoughts. Yes, she had noticed the similarities, but she had never thought Inu-Yasha would replace Kagome, especially since Kagome wasn't gone yet.

The two walked on silently, both lost in their own thoughts.

At the front of the group, Inu-Yasha's ears twitched forward again. He frowned and looked down slightly. _That's not how it is._ The hanyou thought of Miroku's words of Kira replacing Kagome. _Kira isn't a replacement for Kagome, nothing like that, but…_ His thought trailed off as Kira's scent filled his nose. She had moved closer to him.

"What do you want?" He growled, not turning to look away from the road in front of him. Kira sighed slowly.

"I want to apologize. I should not have been so rude to you. I did not mean to cause you such grief about the priestess." She said lightly. Inu-Yasha stiffened slightly, but didn't allow Kira to notice.

'You don't have to say anything. I didn't even think about it." He replied, lifting his head to look further up the road. Kira crossed her arms comfortably over her chest.

"You must not lee very often either." The priestess said, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Inu-Yasha didn't answer. Kira's smile faded at the hanyou's silence. "Well, I just wanted to apologize." She left it at that, before stepping back once in the little line that had formed.

_Damn! What is with that woman? Does she think I care about what she says?_

'You should.' Kagome said.

_And why is that?_

'You know, not everyone is as bad as you make them seam.' Kagome smiled lightly. 'Why don't you give her a chance, just listen to her. It might do you some good.'

_Feh, as if. All women are the same; I don't need to listen to anymore to know that._ Inu-Yasha said rudely. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

'You're hopeless.'

_Heh,_ A grin danced across the hanyou's face, but quickly disappeared._ Thank you._ Kagome didn't get a chance to reply because the two were interrupted.

"Inu-Yasha, look out!" Miroku yelled. The hanyou's head snapped up just as a large snake's mouth covered him. Kira jumped back as the fangs of the larger youkai broke the ground in front of her.

"Inu-Yasha!" Sango yelled as the youkai pulled its jaws closed and lifted its head off of the ground. Sango, Miroku, Kira, Shippo, and Kirara stared in shock as the youkai swallowed its mouthful of rocks and hanyou.

The snake seamed to grin as it looked down at the frozen people. It suddenly reopened its mouth and fell forward, ready to devour the remainder of the group.

((Author Notes))

How was that? I think that was a cliff hanger…. Lol, make you want more? I hope so. Anywho, I hope all of the flashbacks were understandable, especially the last three. I need reviews! Please review for me! Every time I get online to find a review waiting for me, my mind works great and I get a lot of work done! So, if you want to get another chapter quickly, REVIEW! Hope to hear from all of you soon!

Myst


	7. Under The Miko

Chapter 7

Under The Miko

First, I would like to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up. I had such writers block it wasn't even funny. But I've got it up now, and I hope it's worth the wait. Oh yeah, I don't own anything that has to do with Inu-Yasha, but I do own Kira, and Sorano. I still don't own Ashura either. Here's answers to your reviews!

TakaiWolf: wicked-awesome… thanks! Lol, BTW, don't die; I don't want my reviews to die. (And also if you died, then I wouldn't know what would happen with "If Only You Knew" and that would suck) If I told you what was going to happen, then it would be no fun reading it, right? Well, in any case, here is chapter 7, read and enjoy!

Spunky1621: I'm sorry about your lack of sleep, I really do feel bad…… Thanks, BTW. I really try hard to keep everyone in character as much as I can. Here is some more, hope you like it! Review again and let me know!

Sisana: I'm sorry to upset you. I'm sorry that you have lots of boring tests to study for. How did you read my mind about Kira? Even though it's **NOT **going to happen. That is a very good question, and I don't really know how I'm going to work it out, because it never crossed my mind… I guess Kaede can have some play in that. Well, here is another chapter up for you. Tell me how it is!

InusGirlD: Read to find out! Thanks for the review!

(( Chapter 7))

"Move!" Kira yelled, grabbing Shippo and dashing sideways, out of the youkai's path. She skidded to a stop, her eyes searching around her for the slayer and monk.

"Ah—ah—" Shippo stammered. Kira turned back to the youkai as it turned its glare onto her. The red forked tongue flitted in and out of the youkai's moth as it looked for the priestess and kitsune.

"Quiet." Kira snapped, not taking her eyes off of the snake. "Shippo, get away from here. Find you friends. I will take care of the demon." Her right hand rested on the hilt of her sword, while her left hand let go of Shippo.

"A—are you sure?" Shippo stuttered.

"Just go, while you have the chance. Hurry!" Kira said just before the snake youkai dug its fangs into the ground again. Shippo and Kira jumped in different directions to avoid being hurt.

Shippo jumped on all fours as he landed. The kit looked over at Kira as the snake followed her actions and not his. _I've got to find Miroku and Sango, but what about Inu-Yasha?_ Shippo wondered as he ran away from the snake so he could move around without being seen._ He'll be ok, right?_

((Break))

_Damn! What in the hell's is this stuff!_ Inu-Yasha tried to move his arm up, but something like syrup pulled it back down.

'It's got to be the insides of that youkai.' Kagome put in.

_I kind of figured that out._ Inu-Yasha mumbled back. Kagome frowned in reply as the hanyou looked around in the dark. He suddenly snarled lightly and bared his claws. _I'll just rip my way out._ Inu-Yasha moved his arm back as far as he could and then snapped it forward, his claws glowing gold. "Iron Revere Soul Stealer!"

The five strips of light dug into the soft insides of the youkai, and the two inside heard it scream in pain high above. Inu-Yasha watched as blood began to flow from the wound. _We'll be out in no—_ Inu-Yasha started, but was cut off as something hard smashed into him. _What?_ Inu-Yasha growled as he looked up.

'_Shit.'_ Both said at the same time as a large rock fell on top of the hanyou. Kagome screamed as blood dyed Inu-Yasha's hair red and his vision blurred.

'Inu-Yasha!' Kagome shouted as black pulled at the sides of his vision. 'Don't black out! You've got to get out of here first!'

_I know that._ Inu-Yasha growled as he fought the sleep that overwhelmed him. "Blades Of Blood!" He tried, which made a small wound on the youkai again. _I can't give up…_ He growled at himself to keep awake.

_Inu-Yasha…_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Blades Of Blood!" Inu-Yasha tried again. _Damn it._ He thought quietly as his attack did nothing much to the youkai's flesh. The hanyou pulled his arm back again just as a bright light shone in his eyes.

((Break))

Sango winced as she opened her eyes. "Sango! Miroku!" Shippo's voice called. The demon slayer blinked once before slowly sitting up. _What happened?_ She wondered as she looked around her. "Sango! Are you alright?" Shippo asked as he appeared at her side.

"Yes, where are Kira and that youkai?" She asked looking at the young kit.

"Kira distracted it, where's Miroku?" Sango opened her mouth to reply to his words, but froze.

"I found him…" The slayer growled, her eye twitching as her fist clenched in front of her. SLAP! Shippo blinked as a red hand formed on the monk's face. "Was that really called for!" The slayer yelled. Shippo sighed as he realized Miroku's hand had been touching Sango's butt again.

"Idiot." The kit muttered.

((Break))

Kira jumped backward again as the youkai attacked. _I don't know how much longer I can just keep running._ The priestess' left hand tightened its grip on her sword's sheath as she stared the youkai down. _What's taking Inu-Yasha so long to get out of there?_

Kira jumped straight up as the snake came at her again. The priestess gritted her teeth together as she kicked the youkai sideways. It gave off a slight growl as it fell, hitting the ground hard. Kira landed lightly behind the youkai. _If he can't get out soon, I'll have to kill the demon anyway…_ She thought.

"Damn you, stay down for a second…" The priestess growled as the youkai bit into the ground where she had just been. _Why did it swallow the rocks…?_ Kira wondered as the snake turned to her again. _Inu-Yasha must be putting up a fight in there._

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango suddenly yelled. Kira looked up just as the demon slayer's Boomerang Bone flew into the snake youkai, cutting it in half.

"Sango, Inu-Yasha's still inside!" The priestess yelled running toward the fallen youkai.

"What!" Sango shouted back. "Kirara," the slayer muttered. The full grown cat roared and flew down to the ground at Kira's side.

"Inu-Yasha!" Shippo yelled as the kit noticed the hanyou's silver hair inside the youkai. The others ran to the kit. Inu-Yasha groaned slightly as he opened his eyes and got to his hands and knees.

'Inu-Yasha, are you alright?' Kagome's voice asked.

"Yeah…" He growled as he slowly got to his feet.

"Inu-Yasha, be careful." Miroku's voice echoed in the hanyou's ears.

"I'm fine, monk." Inu-Yasha snapped as he lifted his head to look at the group.

'Are you still bleeding?' Kagome asked. The hanyou slowly lifted his hand to the back of his throbbing head. He hid his wince as his claws touched the large gash hidden by his hair. His golden eyes began to cloud over as his body began to freeze.

"Inu-Yasha, are you alright? Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked, worry clearly visible on her face. If anything was wrong with him, it was probably her fault. The hanyou only answered her by falling to his knees and then completely to the ground.

'Inu-Yasha!' Kagome screamed as she felt poison begin to pump through the hanyou's veins again. _What's going on? Where did poison come from?_ She wondered franticly._ I've go to tell someone!_ The priestess tried to leave the hanyou's mind, only to find herself back where she started from. _What…?_ 'Inu-Yasha? Can you still hear me?' She asked quietly, trying to think of a way to get help.

_Don't—don't go—_ Inu-Yasha gasped to her. Kagome froze at his voice.

'I've got to get help, Inu-Yasha.' The priestess said kindly. She felt him swallow and knew that he was in pain. 'I will not be far.' She tried to assure him, and again tried to leave the hanyou's mind.

"Inu-Yasha," Miroku said calmly as he, Kira, and Sango knelt down next to the unmoving hanyou.

"Inu-Yasha open your eyes!" Shippo shouted as the adults turned the hanyou onto his back. There was no response. The kit began to sob. "Don't leave me too Inu-Yasha!" Sango and Miroku glanced at their younger friend as the kit cried.

Inu-Yasha's eyes closed tightly as a breath hissed through his lips. "Shut-up—gaki." The hanyou growled Everyone stared as Inu-Yasha sat up slowly, his hand holding the side of his head.

"Inu-Yasha!" Shippo shouted, pouting and hiding his happiness. Kira frowned as she watched the scene in front of her.

"Hm?" Miroku muttered as he turned to the priestess. "What is it My Lady?" The monk's words drew the attention of the rest of the group.

"It's nothing." Kira replied, looking away. Inu-Yasha growled lightly.

"What's your problem?" He asked slowly lowering his hand from his head. Dark gold eyes slowly turned back to the hanyou.

"You're a bastard." Kira snapped out, getting to her feet sharply. Everyone left behind blinked as the priestess stormed away. Inu-Yasha was the first to recover.

"Aye, wench!" He called, getting off of the ground and jumping after the woman. "Stop!" Kira ignored him. "I said STOP!" Inu-Yasha shouted as he grabbed the priestess' arm.

"Let go of me." Kira growled pulling her arm out of his clawed grasp. Inu-Yasha winced slightly at the pain in his shoulder. He growled again and this time grabbed both of Kira's shoulders as he spun her around to face him.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Do you think that you can call me a bastard for no reason and I'll be ok with it? You are wrong." Inu-Yasha's claws pricked the priestess' shoulders as he spoke. She didn't flinch.

"I thought you were strong. You needed a human to save you from a weak youkai." Kira snarled.

"What does that have to do with anything!" Inu-Yasha's grip tightened on her. Blood began to slowly run down the priestess' arms, the red liquid dying her white sleeves.

'Inu-Yasha…' Kagome whispered, noticing the blood.

_Shut-up._ Inu-Yasha snapped. Kagome flinched at his tone.

"I've begun to see why you travel with your so called "friends." If you didn't, you'd be dead, just like that other priestess." Her words stung, just as they had last time, and it pissed Inu-Yasha off.

"Shut-up!" He yelled, throwing Kira sideways. The priestess hit a tree hard and fell to the ground.

'Inu-Yasha! What did you do!' Kagome yelled in his head. He bared his fangs.

_The bitch…_ He snarled back to her.

'You shouldn't have done that! What if she's…' Kagome fell silent.

_She's not dead, Kagome._

'How do you—' But the priestess' words were cut off as Inu-Yasha was tackled sideways and hit the ground. 'Inu-Yasha!' She screamed.

"How dare you!" Kira growled darkly. Inu-Yasha brought his hands up to Kira's wrists that were wrapped around his neck.

"Look who's talkin'." The hanyou replied prying her hands off of his throat. His eyes widened as fangs began to grow from Kira's mouth. "Wh—what the hell!"

"You pissed off the wrong person, Inu-Yasha." Kira snapped her teeth. Her golden eyes flashed dark green.

'Inu—Inu-Yasha—' Kagome stammered. The hanyou could feel the fear coming from her in waves.

"Get off!" Inu-Yasha used his legs to kick Kira over his head. Both male and female jumped back to their feet to face off. "What the hell's going on?" Inu-Yasha muttered as he pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

Kira pulled out her own sword even with Inu-Yasha. The Wind Scar whipped around Tetsusaiga, while deep green Miko power engulfed Kira and her sword. _Is she under someone's spell? But where did the fangs come from?_

'Can't you feel the youki? She's not a priestess.' Kagome said suddenly. Inu-Yasha paid close attention to see that Kagome was right; under all of the Miko power was a layer of youki.

_What am I supposed to do then?_ Inu-Yasha growled as his grip tightened on Tetsusaiga. The priestess sharing his mind didn't have a chance to answer as Kira ran at Inu-Yasha.

"You'll pay!" Kira yelled as her sword and Tetsusaiga clashed together, power flying everywhere. Green and white lightning shot straight up into the sky.

((Author's Notes))

I know this is another cliffy, but I looove those. Give me reviews and I'll update faster! Hope two hear from you all soon!

Myst


	8. More Questions

Chapter 8

More Questions

Sisana: Lol, I'm glad you liked the chapter. So the little fight scene was ok? I always worry that I make them to boring. But anyway, I hope this chapter also fills your needs.

InusGirlD: You're close on the youkai, but not exactly. Read on to find out what I mean!

Ame: It's always good to hear from new readers. I'm glad you liked the story, and I hope this next chapter will be just as good as the rest. Thanks for the review!

((On with the chapter))

"We shouldn't leave those two alone." Sango said as she got to her feet. She looked up the road to where the hanyou and priestess had disappeared.

"Why?" Shippo asked looking up at the demon slayer. Miroku walked up to Sango's side as the young woman looked down at the kit.

"Well, that would be a good reason." The monk said. Sango turned first to look at Miroku and then at the road ahead of them. Her breath caught at the demonic and Miko power clashing in the sky.

"Th—that can't be good." Shippo stammered, seeing the power as well. Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu as she followed Miroku up the road, Shippo and Kirara on her heels.

"What's he doing!" Miroku muttered as his eyes fell on the hanyou fighting with Kira. He and Sango waited for one second before running down the hill and at the two fighting.

"Kirara!" The slayer yelled as she ran. The smaller youkai was engulfed in flame before her battle form appeared again. The four friends continued to run toward the fighting two.

((View Change))

Inu-Yasha growled as he pushed Kira back. The woman met his strength and both were at a standoff again. "You can't beat me." Kira smirked as her power flared even more around her. Inu-Yasha fell back a step.

"Wanna bet?" The hanyou straightened so that their strength was equal again.

"How much longer are we going to stand here?" Kira asked. Inu-Yasha's only reply was a deadly glare. Kagome could feel the hanyou's legs beginning to shake.

'Are you going to be alright Inu-Yasha?' The priestess muttered.

_Just—fine!_ The hanyou growled as he pushed Kira back before pulling away and jumping backward. He fell to one knee as his whole body began to shake. _Damn, her Miko power is so strong…_ Inu-Yasha glared at the woman across from him.

'But how can that be? If she's really a youkai, she shouldn't be able to have Miko powers.' Kagome tried to argue.

_Well I don't know about that— _Inu-Yasha got to his feet as Kira again charged. _But it's Miko power that stripped my energy just a minute ago!_ The hanyou hadn't meant to yell, but with the force of Kira's attack connecting with Tetsusaiga, he had anyway.

Kagome could feel the power leaving the hanyou as he struggled to hold his ground. "Inu-Yasha! Kira!" Miroku's voice filled the air. Inu-Yasha's head snapped sideways for a second as the monk and demon slayer appeared next to him.

"Get back!" Inu-Yasha growled, turning his attention back to Kira. Both humans ignored him. "She's a youkai!" He tried as Sango pulled Kira backward and Miroku pushed the hanyou away too.

"Let me go! I'll teach him to throw me aside!" Kira yelled as she struggled to get away from the demon slayer.

"Now hold on!" Miroku said, restraining a still pissed hanyou.

"Maybe you shouldn't!" Inu-Yasha growled as he tired to get at Kira.

'Inu-Yasha!' Kagome scolded. The hanyou only growled at her. 'Don't make me say it, Inu-Yasha.' The spirit warned. The growl slowly faded.

"I'm sure this was all just a misunderstanding." The monk tried again, as Inu-Yasha straightened up, resting Tetsusaiga on his shoulder.

"Hey!" Sango suddenly shouted. Miroku and Inu-Yasha turned to the slayer as blood filled the hanyou's nose. "You bit me!" Sango added as she continued to hold the angry Kira. Blood began to drip down the slayer's arm, and onto her hand.

"Let me go!" Kira pulled out of her captive's grip, and turned a deadly glare on all of them.

"What is she?" Sango asked, grabbing Hiraikotsu off of her back.

"I told you! The wench is a youkai!" Inu-Yasha growled again. Miroku's grip fell from the hanyou.

"A youkai? But, how?" Shippo questioned.

"How the hell should I know?" Inu-Yasha didn't look at the kit as he answered. "But I'm going to send her there!" The hanyou yelled as he ran at Kira.

"Inu-Yasha!" Miroku yelled. The young woman held her ground silently as the hanyou closed in on her, Tetsusaiga glowing with power. Her arm was the only thing to move as she blocked the Fang easily.

"I am not a youkai." Kira growled. "Please don't call me that." She forced out through her teeth. Inu-Yasha growled as he tried to push the girl back and she didn't move.

'Maybe you should listen, Inu-Yasha.' Kagome muttered. The hanyou didn't reply.

"Inu-Yasha, this won't solve anything." Miroku tried as calmly as he could. Kira's eyes danced gold as her fangs slowly faded. Inu-Yasha's eyes widened as the woman was thrown backward.

"What now?" The hanyou muttered.

'That would be a good question…' Kagome answered, just as surprised. Miroku ran to the fallen warrior, kneeling down at her side.

"Kira?" The monk asked, resting a hand on her shoulder. Her breathing was rough, and it worried him.

"Mh…" Kira moaned as she closed her eyes tightly and swallowed painfully. Miroku and the others watched carefully as the young woman slowly woke up. Her deep gold eyes widened as they fell on the hanyou's. "Inu-Yasha…" She breathed.

"Humph, don't act so innocent." Inu-Yasha snarled.

'Inu-Yasha!'

"Forgive me, I—I hoped I wouldn't have to tell you…" Kira muttered as she sat up and turned her head away from all of them.

"Tell us what, that you were a demon?" The hanyou continued. Kira shook her head slowly.

"I'm sorry I bit you, Sango. I didn't mean to harm anyone." She said quietly, not looking at the demon slayer.

"Why don't you tell us what's going on." Miroku cut in suddenly. Sango, Shippo, and finally Kira, slowly turned to look at the monk.

"You're not going to kill me?" Kira questioned, surprise hinting in her voice.

"No one said that." Inu-Yasha muttered.

'That's enough from you.' Kagome growled. The hanyou rolled his eyes in reply.

"We just want to know what's going on." Miroku said calmly. Kira slowly nodded. Maybe they were telling the truth about wanting to know about her.

"What do you want to know?" She asked as her golden orbs look at all of their faces.

"Why don't you start by telling me why you tried to kill me?" Inu-Yasha snarled. Two pairs of golden eyes locked in a deadly glare again.

"Tried? I would have had your friends not interfered." Kira snapped getting to her feet.

"Is that so," the hanyou took a step forward as he spoke. "Care to wager on that?" He snarled, banishing Tetsusaiga again.

"Enough you two!" Sango said as Hiraikotsu split the air between the two.

'Inu-Yasha! Grow up!' Kagome yelled. Even she was growing tired of the hanyou's attitude.

"We need to stay calm in order to figure out what's going on." Miroku said walking to the demon slayer's side. Kira sighed slowly as her muscles relaxed.

"Yes, you are right." She looked away from the hanyou. "I should tell you everything; that would be easiest." The young woman slowly sat on the ground again. Her left hand rested on her sheath as she slid her blade back into it.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo joined her. 'Inu-Yasha, what's wrong?' Kagome asked softly when the hanyou stood stiffly.

_It's nothing._ He snapped, but the priestess could feel the anxiety still shadowing the hanyou's mind. Inu-Yasha shifted his weight to the other foot as he slid Tetsusaiga back into its sheath for the moment. He crossed his arms into his haori sleeves as he leaned his back against the nearest tree. His ears moved in different directions as he listened for both danger, and the girl's story.

((Author's Notes))

Hey everyone! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I ended it right where I wanted to. I promise the next chapter will be longer, so please bear with me. Keep the reviews coming please, they really get me motivated. Well, until the next update,

Myst


	9. Another Past

Chapter 9

Another Past

OMG! I'm so sorry about the wait on this, time seems to just fly. I hope the length and chapter itself is alright as a make up. Please R&R! Here are your replies…

Sisana: I hope Kira isn't throwing off the flow of the story to much. I can't seam to get her character just right some how. I hope the more I write this, the more constant her personality will be. Please let me know what you think about her in this chapter. (If I can get that far without making this chapter to long! If I don't, tell me in the next chapter!)

ArwenRivendell: I'm sorry about my spelling errors. I always feel like I need to hurry to get the chapters out, so please excuse them. I went back and corrected the mink and monk, and a few other things. Please let me know if there are any other major mistakes like that in any other chapters! Thanks for your review, and hope to hear from you again!

Kush kush: thanks for the review, here's another chapter.

InusGirlD: I hope her/my story is ok, lol, let me know alright?

Inuyashas hun: here's more then.

Disclamier: I still don't own any Inu-Yasha characters, or Ashura. Again, Bad Luck Novelist owns Ashura. I do own Kira, Sorano, Taka-Mikoto, Assarishita, Nenriki, and Kouseki, so please don't sue me. OK, on with the fic…

((Chapter 9…))

"He was a youkai prince. She was a young Miko in training. They were never destine to meet.

"It was a cold night, and her fire had gone out and she was out of wood. Her master was away on business, and she was all alone. She sat in a corner, the one furthest away from the door, her body quaking with cold as the blanket she clutched to her small form seemed to do nothing.

"The wind seamed to suddenly howl louder as the small hut creaked. Her heart skipped a beat as the curtain like door suddenly moved aside and a figure blocked the doorway. She didn't know why she was so scared, she had the power and training to protect herself, but something about this visitor didn't feel right.

"She didn't move as he slowly took a step forward. Her breath didn't seem to even pass her lips as his eyes searched the room. Everything froze even more than the ice outside, as his crystal red eyes fell on her. Neither one moved for what seemed an eternity.

"Her mouth slowly unfroze, and her voice found its way back to her throat. 'Who are you?' She finally whispered.

"His stare continued for a second before he answered. 'They call me Taka-Mikoto. And who is it that I have stumbled upon?' He questioned back. Her voice seemed to leave her again. Taka-Mikoto, what an amazing name. His eyes never left her face. 'Have you forgotten?' He added, a hint of playfulness in his tone.

"His voice seemed to bring hers back. 'Oh, um, my name's Kouseki.' Her face was suddenly on fire. 'What has brought you to my small dwelling?' She asked quietly, her eyes darting to her feet.

"He laughed lightly as he walked further into the hut. 'In case you didn't notice, the weather has picked up. I was on my way home when I saw your little shelter.' He slowly looked around again. 'I was hoping to get warm for the night before going on.' His eyes connected with hers again. 'But it seems there was already someone who had the same idea.' A smile danced in his eyes. 'So why is there no fire, and a shaking woman instead?'

"She looked away again. 'I am out of fire wood, and have no way of getting more.' She didn't know why she was so apprehensive of this _man_. Her eyes widened as there was a soft, warm touch on her chin. Her face was slowly lifted and her vision fell on the lightly tan face of the young man.

"He smiled ever so lightly at her. 'I would be happy to get you some wood to keep you warm until the storm is over.'

"Her heart pounded at his words. 'Th—thank you…' She stammered. His hand moved to her neck, sending shivers down her spine. He didn't say another word as he silently got back to his feet. He glanced at her once more before going back out into the snow covered world.

"She sat silently shaking. Now her body shook from the cold, while her spirit shook in anticipation. She had no idea who he was, other than his name, but something seemed out of place without his presence.

"She didn't have to wait long for him to return, his arm full of wood. She quickly got to her feet, the small blanket falling to the floor, as she rushed to help. 'Let me make a fire for you. You must be frozen.' She took some of the wood out of his arms and quickly began to restart the fire in the middle of the room.

"As she bustled about, he carefully set the rest of the wood next to the door. He turned around silently to watch her work. He couldn't believe how beautifully she moved. The long, tight orange skirt she wore made every movement visible, while her loose white top seemed to flow like water all around her. Her deep brown eyes locked with his as she almost whirled to a stop across from him. 'There isn't much to eat here, but if you're hungry…' She trailed off and her eyes darted away from his, as she slowly sat down next to the fire.

"His spirit fell slightly as her face turned away. He let out a breath slowly as he walked to the slowly growing fire. 'No, thank you. I am not hungry, just the fire is kind enough.' His eyes danced with a mix of laughter, sadness, and orange fire. 'May I?' He asked, motioning to the floor next to her.

"She seemed surprised at his request. 'Of course.' He said as she nodded, sitting down on the floor. She watched as he lowered himself next to her.

"The two sat silently, both staring into the warm fire. 'So, why are you here, all alone, in the middle of a forest?' He finally broke the silence. She blinked as she looked away from the fire, and to him.

"She watched in awe as a small smile spread across his lips while he continued to stare into the fire. She blinked back to reality as she realized that she was staring. 'I am in training, my master was called away.' She said looking away from him again.

"He lifted his head to look up at the ceiling. 'Will your master be coming back any time soon?' He asked quietly.

"She quickly looked back up at him. 'Of course she will be coming back!' Her voice dropped along with her eyes. He lowered his face and watched her carefully. 'She will be back when she has finished her business.'

"He smiled lightly as he reached a soft hand out to rest on her chin. 'I'm sure she will be.' He whispered as he pulled her face back up to him. His eyes seemed to dance as he stared at her.

"She was confused by the look in his eyes, 'Mikoto…?' She breathed in question.

"He slowly drew near, his eyes now filled with light as well as fire. 'It's Taka.' He whispered. His eyes pulled her closer as his lips met hers. Her breath seemed to freeze, and her heart stop, at his touch. His teeth nibbled on her lower lip as she slowly melted into his arms. His tongue begged her for entrance, and she slowly allowed it.

"Her eyes suddenly opened and her body went rigid. He pulled away slightly, his eyes locking with hers. There was fear in those beautiful orbs, and it made him angry. 'T—Taka… What are you doing?' She whispered, looking away.

"His heart seemed to jump as he lost her gaze. 'Please,' he started kindly. 'Please don't look away.' A gasp left her lips as he finished.

"Her head lifted and she once again locked eyes with him. 'What? What do you mean?' Her voice was soft.

"His eyes danced again as his arm slowly wrapped around her waist. She stiffened slightly as he pulled her closer to him. 'Don't be afraid.' He soothed. Her body melted as his lips placed butterfly kisses down her jaw bone. Her breath became ragged as he found her neck, kissing and sucking softly. She didn't even notice as he picked her up effortlessly and moved her to the mat in the corner.

"She gasped in pleasure as his hands moved lower, and his breath warmed her chest. 'Is this alright?' He whispered, something in him needed her approval.

"She smiled lightly and touched his cheek. 'It's wonderfully alright.' She whispered back. He grinned, satisfied, and moved into her again. The wind seemed silent to the sounds coming from the small hut that night.

((The next morning))

"The young girl sat shaking, her legs pulled up to her chest, as she watched the man in front of her. 'I c—c—can ma—make a fi—fire.' She stammered.

"He turned to her and grinned playfully. 'Really,' he said matter of factly. 'I'd like to see you move off of that bed first.' He watched as she frowned at him, and then a sharp laugh left his lips. He got to his feet and walked to the bed, kneeling in front of her. 'Are you hungry? When did you last eat?' He asked brushing her still slightly damp hair off of her forehead.

"She smiled slightly. 'Are you offering to make something?'

"He grinned darkly, a hint of his game hidden in his eyes. 'Would you trust me?'

"She looked thoughtful for a minute, playing along with him. 'Well, since you've made it so I can't move from this position, I guess I'll have to trust you.' She giggled slightly, unable to keep a straight face any longer.

"He smiled softly and leaned up to her, his breath caressing her cheek as he spoke. 'I will be back.'

"Her heart fluttered as he got up and walked to the door. She watched him walk out into the now calm, white world. As the door closed again, a deep sigh escaped her lips. She shifted her weight slightly and winced. He had done a number on her alright. She stopped moving as she thought about the night before. She had never imagined how painful, yet _pleasurable_ being with a man could be.

"She suddenly gasped. That reminded her, he wasn't _just_ a man. He was a youkai, as she had learned last night, and a prince at that. Would he even remember her when he left? Would he leave? _Of course he will_, she told herself _He'll leave and forget about me_. Her head lifted as the door opened again. He was fast.

"She watched as he stepped back into the hut, his large pair of wings folding again and resting against his back. He shook his head lightly, his burnt brown hair dancing. He stopped and lifted his head to look at her. A slight smile played at his lips. 'I hope rabbit is ok.' He said moving to the fire after taking off his boots.

"She nodded slowly. 'That would be nice, but, how did you catch a rabbit in this weather?' She questioned.

"He turned to look at her again, getting back to his feet. 'Getting game is no problem for me,' he knelt in front of her, taking her shaking hands into his own. 'Even in this weather.'

"She smiled at his words. 'I should have known.' Both fell silent, the smile fading from her face. 'What about Sensei Assarishita?' She finally asked.

"His head lifted and his eyes locked with hers. 'What about her?' He questioned back.

"She looked away restlessly. 'Sensei will not be happy with me.' She whispered. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about her master's disappointment. A soft hand rested on her cheek and pulled her now wet face back up.

"His eyes smiled at her as his thumb wiped away her tears. 'Don't worry, I won't let anything happen.'

"She swallowed and stopped her tears. 'Do you promise?' She whispered.

"He lightly kissed her lips. 'I promise.' He whispered as he pulled away slowly. His body begged for her to come closer, so he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her tight against his chest. She nuzzled her way closer, taking comfort in his warmth and embrace. He would stay with her; love her. His wings wrapped silently, strongly, warmly around her whole body, holding her even tighter.

"She would be his, and he hers.

((9 days later))

"She woke to his warm, soft wings wrapped around her. It had become a comfort. She smiled and took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. The uneven rise and fall of his chest under her told him that he was awake as well. 'Taka,' she whispered, knowing his youkai hearing would make her voice clear. He moved slightly, tightening his grip on her shoulders and waist. He was listening. 'Can you let me up, I don't fell very good.' She muttered into his bare chest.

"His body froze for a second. 'What's wrong?'

"She tried to smile at him as she wiggled out of his hold. 'Nothing's wrong. I'm probably just getting a cold.' She replied. He sat up and watched her run out of the shelter with her hand covering her mouth. He should have known. The woman was pregnant. She carried his offspring, and the next in line for the thrown. The only problem with that was that it would be a hanyou, a mixed blooded mutt, unworthy to uphold the family. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed slowly.

"What now?

"She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she slowly stood up. Her body shook slightly as she looked around. The snow was slowly beginning to melt, and the sun was warm against her face. 'Sensei should be back soon, and then what?' She whispered.

"She jumped as arms wrapped around her waist. 'Are you hungry?' He asked, ignoring her spoken worry.

"She shook her head as he put butterfly kisses down the side of her neck. 'No, thank you.' She turned around in his arms. The sad look on his face surprised and worried her. 'What is it?' Her hand touched his cheek softly.

"He tried to smile. 'Seki, I don't know of an easy way to tell you this.' He looked away for a second and sighed slowly, almost silently. 'You're not getting a cold, you're going to have a baby… mine.' He said softly.

"She didn't know what to say. 'What…? A baby… Me?' Sure, she had wanted a family, but _now_? She was only sixteen after all.

"His voice brought her out of her shock. 'I'm sorry, I couldn't ask you to carry a youkai's child—'

"Her mind raced. _That's_ what he was worried about? 'That has nothing to do with it!' She laughed, cutting off his words. 'Kami… a baby…' She breathed.

"He stared at her in surprise. 'So… you're not mad?'

"She laughed. 'Mad!' She pulled him into a kiss, one that quickly heated up. She pulled away, the breath barely passing into her lungs. 'Do you—love me—Taka?' She gasped.

"He stared again, trying to catch his breath too. 'More than life itself.' He finally answered. They smiled. 'And what about you, do you mind a youkai as a mate?'

"She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. 'I don't know how it happened, but I don't think I could keep on living without you.' She whispered.

"The two stood silently, he just stroking her hair, she just holding onto him for strength. 'You should get some rest.' He breathed in her ear. She slowly nodded as he lifted her into his arms. She lay in his embrace, overwhelmed with so many emotions.

"As he reentered the shelter, he laid her down on the bed softly. As he began to pull away, he placed a light kiss on her lips. 'Just relax, I'll be right back.' He smiled softly. She nodded again as a reply and he got to his feet.

"Just as he pulled the door aside, she sat up. 'What about Sensei?' She asked.

"He slowly turned to face her again. 'Don't worry about a thing. Right now you need to rest. Youkai will sap your energy quicker than any human child.' With that he turned again and left the hut.

"She slowly lowered her eyes to her flat stomach, and rested a hand on the spot. 'What am I going to do…?' She could already feel her energy fading, so she laid back and closed her eyes with a slow sigh.

((5 months later))

"Her eyes shot open and she sat up. Her dark orbs searched the hut around her quickly. She was alone. Her breathing was shallow; something was coming. She couldn't feel his presence. She was all alone, and in no condition to defend herself. She carefully got to her feet. She had to find someway to protect her child. Her eyes darted around again. There was nothing to use as a weapon.

"She jumped as the door was pulled aside. Her eyes widened as she locked stares with a woman. 'Master Assarishita…' She breathed.

"The woman stepped into the shelter, dropping the curtain behind. 'Kouseki… What's wrong with you?' Sensei asked.

"She blinked in surprise at Sensei's words. 'What do you mean…?'

"Sensei tilted her head slightly. 'Your energy has changed.'

"She glanced away. 'Oh, yes…' She muttered. 'Master, I—' She stared.

"Sensei interrupted her. 'Don't give me excuses. I can sense him, what is a youkai doing here?' Sensei snapped.

"She wanted to defend him, _needed_ to defend the father of her child. 'Taka is more that just a youkai, Master!'

"Sensei was shocked. 'You know his name? How long has he been here?' She didn't get a chance to answer because a cry stole her words. She looked at her bed and then quickly turned back to Sensei. The look on Sensei's face would have been funny, except for the situation.

"Sensei pushed past her lightly. 'Master, wait!' She tried.

"Sensei stopped in front of the bedding. 'What have you done?' Sensei reached for the small, still crying child. Sensei's hand stopped suddenly. 'This is your doing.' Sensei said straightening up.

"He stood in the doorway, watching Sensei's movements. 'Get away from my daughter.' He growled. She whirled around to face him, worry on her face. Sensei slowly turned to face him as well.

"She was scared. 'Master, please,' she started, turning back to Sensei.

"Sensei walked toward him. '_Your_ daughter?' She could see the anger in Sensei's eyes.

"He stepped forward, ready to defend his family. 'That's what I said, woman.' His voice was dark.

"Sensei turned back to her. 'You have become impure. You've given yourself to a youkai.' Sensei said, turning away from her.

"Her eyes filled with tears. 'Master, please—'

"He interrupted. 'You left Seki here, alone, for six months.'

"Sensei's eyes danced with anger at his words as Sensei turned to him. 'A test, I will not always be here.'

"He got closer to Sensei. 'And why not?' He growled through his teeth.

"Power began to flare out with Sensei's anger. 'Kouseki needs to learn to rely on herself alone. She will never survive otherwise.'

"He glared at Sensei before turning to her. 'Come with me Seki, I will keep you safe.' He smiled with his eyes alone. She glanced at Sensei and then at the baby still lying on her bed. She nodded once and quickly scooped her child into her arms. She moved her his side.

"Sensei fumed as he lifted her into his arms carefully. 'You will not be welcomed back here, ever.'

"She looked at Sensei softly. 'I know.' She whispered. He turned around and pushed through the door. His wings opened wide and he lifted into the sky. Her hand clutched tightly to his shirt for strength, tears filling her eyes silently. 'I love you…' She whispered. His arms tightened around her in agreement.

"I grew up under my Father's rule, as he took over my Grandfather's thrown when I was three. It was shortly after my eighth birthday that Father began to keep me closer to his side. Mother would no longer allow me to sit on her lap, and slowly her stomach began to swell with child again.

"My younger brother was born healthy and strong. Father was so proud, and it showed. I was just as happy as Mother as she laid the small bundle into my arms. I remember smiling down at him the night before he was killed. The bloody scene still haunts my dreams, even now. Mother was crushed, and Father outraged.

"Father locked himself and Mother in their room, and not even I was allowed in for over a week. The castle seemed to thin as Father threw one servant after another out of the castle for the murder of his son. I was on my way to dinner when I learned of the reason my younger brother had been killed.

"I stopped as raised voices met my ears. They were coming from Mother and Father's room. 'Your subjects, _My Lord_, are not happy. They are still angered at your decision to take a _Miko_ as your mate. It is hard for them, still, to cope with the first—hanyou—the second was unbearable.' I was shocked at this visitor's rudeness toward my Father.

"Mother was the first to speak. 'You had my son killed because you have a problem with me?' She fell silent. 'I believe you would be in the wrong, not me or my child.' Her voice was dark, and it scared me.

"I jumped slightly as Father took over. 'My _subjects_, Nenriki, have no power to take action without my approval. Now, I have no idea who told them different, but the law has not changed.' My breath was like knives stabbing into my throat and chest at their words.

"Nenriki's snicker ripped through my mind. 'You are right, _Sire_, but if I recall, a child such as yours may not rule from the throne. That is, if we follow the unchanged law.'

"I waited silently for a reply. When Father's voice came, it was soft. 'Nenriki, do you believe that I am stupid? Do you believe that I am unfit to hold the crown?'

"The silence stretched on again. When Nenriki spoke again, his voice was filled with respect. 'My Lord, it is not you that your subjects despise.' His voice was suddenly harsh again as he finished. 'It is the slut and her little bitch that anger the others.' Father began to speak, but his words never met my ears as my mind whited out.

"I woke up to Father holding me close to his chest, and Mother talking in a mix of fear and worry. Both were rushing down the hall. I tried to ask what was going on, but my body was frozen. Fear raced through my blood.

"Father stopped suddenly and Mother opened the door to my room. 'Get a bath ready, quickly.' Father whispered urgently. Mother nodded. I shook with cold and Father's red eyes fell on my face. 'Kira? Can you hear me?' He asked. Mother turned back to us, shock on her face. I was able to nod slowly. Father smiled slightly. 'Seki, don't worry, everything's fine, go get some water.' He said, looking up at Mother. She nodded quickly and left to do as asked.

"My mind spun as the smell of blood began to overwhelm my scenes, but who's blood? The spinning room was making it hard for me to concentrate on anything but Father's face. 'Pa—Papa…?' I moaned as Father laid me on my bed. His strong embrace folded around me again.

"He sat on the bed, holding me on his lap. 'You were listening then koi.' Father sighed slowly as he held me close. We were silent until Mother returned.

"She slowly took me from Father, and helped me out of my shirt, which was now covered in blood. I let Mother lay me on my stomach on the bed. I couldn't control the shaking the grabbed my body. Without Father's strong grip, I again was freezing.

"Mother touched my back lightly and pain shot up my neck. I let out a small gasp as tears filled my eyes. 'Seki, don't touch it yet.' Father said softly. Mother's hand moved away. Tears continued to sting my eyes as my back began to throb. 'Would you go get an ankooru, Seki?' Father asked. Mother nodded and left again.

"Father seemed in a trance. 'Father?' I whispered.

"He didn't turn to look at me as he answered. 'I guess it has started, Kira.' Father's voice was quiet. Both of my parents' voices scared me, for I had no idea what had begun.

"I learned later that I had been attacked by a servant while I had been listening in on Father, Mother, and Nenriki. Father began to always keep me in his sight, while Mother began to train my Miko power that quickly appeared. Then there was those three days out of the month when Father and Mother kept me locked in their room. It was always the day and night before, during, and after the full moon.

"When I turned fifty in human terms, Mother died of natural causes, I told Father that I needed to leave. I promised that I would return when I found my own destiny. I became a traveling Priestess, moving on so that no village would notice that I didn't age like them. I was just beginning to leave the last village as I was called to help you." Kira finished.

The group around her was silent. Inu-Yasha suddenly "feh"ed under his breath. Everyone turned to look at him. "You still haven't told me why you tried to kill me." The Inu-Hanyou said, straightening up off of the tree. Kira searched his face quietly.

"Inu-Yasha," Miroku started. Kira got to her feet.

"You are right, Inu-Yasha. Forgive me for not telling you completely." The Taka-hanyou replied calmly.

"Does that mean another story?" Inu-Yasha muttered. Rolling his eyes.

'Hey, you asked.' Kagome sighed. The only one to hear her muttered something under his breath.

"I'll keep it short, Inu-Yasha." Kira muttered, crossing her arms and leaning against a tree trunk. "When it gets close to the full moon, the Miko and youkai blood in me fight. It doesn't take much to set off my youkai blood, and your insults and throwing me aside pissed it off." The Taka-hanyou said with a slightly playful growl. "Which is why Father made sure I was never around the other youkai when it happened. The attack on my life awoke my youkai blood."

"Well—" Inu-Yasha started.

"Kira,' Miroku cut the Inu off. She turned her gaze to the monk.

"Yes?"

Miroku got to his feet before going on. "How old are you, exactly?" Kira blinked once at his words.

"How old? Well, I guess I'd be about 193 in your terms…Why?" The Taka-hanyou blinked again. Miroku cleared his throat.

"No reason, I just thought keeping Inu-Yasha quiet was a good idea, though, you do look quite good for you age."

"What?" Inu-Yasha growled, clenching his fist and glaring at the monk.

"I have a question, Kira." Sango said, ignoring the now fighting men. The Taka was slow to turn toward the slayer.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"If your father was Taka-Mikoto, why do you have fangs and no wings?" The slayer asked, also getting to her feet. "For Kami's sake!" She muttered, pulling the two boys out of a ball of dust. "Can't this wait?" Her dark eyes glanced from Inu-Yasha to Miroku. The two seemed to shrink at her tone.

Kagome laughed. 'Good old Sango.'

_Feh_, Inu-Yasha replied.

"Now," Sango said, turning back to Kira, "you were saying?"

"Oh, yes, my fangs. Father doesn't know why I have not inherited the Taka youkai traits, he once thought it had something to do with Mother being a Miko." She shrugged slightly. "It doesn't bother me."

"Why did you hide that you were a hanyou, Kira?" Shippo asked, suddenly jumping onto the Taka's shoulder. Both women turned to look at the youkai.

"Wouldn't you, Shippo?" Kira replied with a smile. The kit tilted his head slightly.

"Yeah, but I'm still little. You couldn't hide the hanyou that you are for the same reason as Inu-Yasha, he's not strong like you are." Shippo replied thoughtfully.

"What was that gaki?" Inu-Yasha growled, hitting the kit on the head.

"Wahhhhh!" Shippo cried, holding his head.

'Inu-Yasha! SIT!' Kagome yelled.

"Kagome!" The Inu shouted back as the rosary he wore glowed before making him eat dirt and grass. Kira's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wha—" The Taka-hanyou stuttered.

"I'll explain later." Sango said with a sigh. Inu-Yasha lifted his face out of the ground to stare at nothing.

_What the hell was that for_? He growled, getting to his feet slowly.

'You've been getting off way to easy since… well, you know.' Kagome replied. The hanyou was silent at her words.

_Kagome, are you alright?_ He finally asked.

'Yeah… I'm fine Inu-Yasha…Really.' The priestess replied quietly. There was a silence that hurt their ears.

"Inu-Yasha!" Someone shouted. The Inu-hanyou turned his attention back to the world around him.

"What—?" His words were cut off by something hitting his side. Kagome screamed his name as the sound of bones cracking reached his ears. _Not again…_ Inu-Yasha muttered as his world went dark.

((Author Notes))

Again, I can only beg your forgiveness on the wait for this, but please review for me! I need all of the support I can get. The teachers have been piling the homework on, and I've been trying to write in my seconds of spare time. Anywho, review, let me know how this is, and I'll shut up and get to work on chapter 10. Later!

Myst


	10. Tenseiga

Chapter 10

Tenseiga

I'm sorry to everyone about the wait. Really I am, my life has been so hectic as of lately, that I haven't had much time to do anything but work, or go to school.

inuyashas hun: I don't understand your question… email me or something so I can answer for you. Ok? Thanks for the review anywho!

Sisana: Thanks, and I'm not sure about her father either, once you mentioned it, it sounds neat. But, the characters seem to take on their own ideas as this goes, so I can't really say. I'm glad her personality is alright, and interesting. Did you get the 3rd movie in Japanese with subtitles? That's really interesting about Inu-Yasha's age. I never thought him to be that old! Anywho… here's an update for you… and I promise to try to get you another chapter of the other fic to beta… I have it corrected once on paper… just have to put it on the computer well, enjoy… now that you have a page long review to a review.

ArwenRivendell: More spelling errors! Where? I didn't catch any of them when I went over this…. Damn, I'm sorry about them. I'm glad it was funny . All thought should be italicized, so I'm sorry again if I messed that up too. I'll try to be more careful in this chapter. Thanks for the review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I don't own Ashura, she's Bad Luck Novelist's character, but I do own Kira, Sorano, Taka-Mikoto, Kouseki, and Assarishita. Ok, now that that is out of the way… chapter 10…

((Chapter 10))

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kira watched as Inu-Yasha was throw sideways. "Sh—Sessho-maru—" Shippo stammered, pointing. The adults, and a now battle ready Kirara turned to thou youkai as he glared at him.

"So, little brother, rumor has it that you were looking for me." Sessho-maru said calmly. Sango, Miroku, and Kira's grips tightened on their weapons. The youkai's gaze turned from the threesome and fell on the fallen Inu-hanyou.

"Sessho-maru, we've come for your sword, Tenseiga." Kira said as she stepped toward the youkai, drawing her sword. An icy stare turned onto the Taka-hanyou.

"My Tenseiga? And why would a half-breed like you want my Father's Fang of Healing?" Sessho-maru's voice was calm and cold as he asked.

"Well, it's supposed to bring back life from death, and that would be of great help, my lord." Kira growled, sarcasm dripping off of her last two words. Sessho-maru's eyes narrowed slightly in response.

"And do you believe, Taka, that I will just hand it over?" He questioned back. Kira smirked slightly.

"No, the thought never crossed my mind." The female raised her sword slightly, and it gleamed in the light. "But you will give it to us, one way or the other.

(( View Change))

'Inu-Yasha! Wake up, open your eyes!' Kagome shouted.

_I'm—I'm awake…_ Inu-Yasha muttered. Life seemed to come back to the spirit at her hanyou's voice. Inu-Yasha got to his feet, his eyes falling on his older brother. "Sessho-maru…" He growled. Then he saw Kira, ready to attack the youkai. "Kira! Get back." Inu-Yasha snapped as he walked to the Taka's side.

"Inu-Yasha!" Shippo shouted from his perch on Miroku's shoulder.

"Inu-Yasha, are you able to fight?" Kira muttered out of the side of her mouth. The Inu-hanyou nodded slightly, his golden orbs still locked on his brother.

'You are not able to fight!' Kagome shouted. 'Inu-Yasha…'

_I'm fine._ Inu-Yasha replied. "Let's do this." He said, drawing Tetsusaiga from its sheath and squaring off against his brother, next to the Taka-hanyou. Kira nodded.

"Are you done yet? I grow tired of playing around." Sessho-maru said coldly. The youkai cracked his knuckles as they glowed with poison. Inu-Yasha and Kira growled in anticipation of the coming attack.

"Lord Sessho-maru!" A young girl's voice called. Everyone except for the youkai Lord turned to the little girl running up to them. "My Lord!"

"What is it Rin? I told you to stay put." Sessho-maru growled

'That's the little girl that was with Jaken, and who Naraku used to get to Sessho-maru.' Kagome pointed out. Inu-Yasha nodded silently in agreement.

"Rin!" A high pitched voice yelled, just as a dark green toad youkai came running after the girl.

"Master Jaken," Rin said turning back slightly. "I just wanted to see that pretty lady again." The girl smiled and turned around to look at hanyou's, youkai, and humans ready for battle. Her smile dropped when the "pretty lady" wasn't there.

"Rin, go back with Jaken." Sessho-maru said, still not looking at the new arrivals.

"But My Lord, where has she gone? The pretty lady in the green?" Rin continued, turning to her Lord. Inu-Yasha gasped silently as he realized who the child was talking about.

"You mean Kagome." The hanyou spoke. Everyone turned to him. The child smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that was her name. Where is she?" Rin questioned. Everyone was silent.

"She has passed on." Sango finally said, her eyes shaking slightly. Rin stood silently, just thinking about the demon slayer's words.

"How?" The child finally whispered.

"Rin." Sessho-maru snapped. The girl turned to look at the youkai, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Lord Sessho-maru, bring her back, just as you did Rin." The girl begged. Inu-Yasha and the others froze at her request.

Sessho-maru stared coolly at the girl. Why did she care about a dead girl? "I will give you Tenseiga if you give me Tetsusaiga." The youkai spoke.

"My sword for yours…" Inu-Yasha muttered.

'No, Inu-Yasha. You can't give up Tetsusaiga.' Kagome tried.

"Fine, Sessho-maru!" Inu-Yasha growled, ignoring the priestess' words. The youkai nodded slightly and pulled Tenseiga from his waist. His brother closed his eyes as he thrust Tetsusaiga into the ground. As he let go, the sword became dull again.

"Rin, take Tetsusaiga." Sessho-maru said. The girl nodded and did as she was told. The youkai laid his own sword on the ground as Rin returned. Inu-Yasha watched as his brother turned and walked away.

_Damn it…_ The hanyou thought as he walked up to the Tenseiga. He knelt down on one knee and reached for the sword. Inu-Yasha yelped in pain as a barrier prevented him from touching the Fang.

"What is it, Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked, stopping at the Inu's side.

"There's a barrier, I can't touch Tenseiga. He knew that! Damn you, Sessho-maru!" The hanyou yelled, pounding his fist into the ground.

"Now, just relax, let me see." The monk said. He carefully reached toward the Fang, the barrier blocking the monk as well. Inu-Yasha growled in aggravation.

"You mean you didn't know that there was a barrier, Inu-Yasha?" Kira asked, also joining the monk.

"No, why the hell would Sessho-maru have a barrier on his sword?" Inu-Yasha snapped back.

"Who knows. Why wouldn't you be able to touch it? And then, if you can't, who can?" Kira questioned. Shippo blinked, his little mind working, as he looked at Tenseiga.

"Sessho-maru could." The kit said, jumping off Miroku's shoulder.

"Be careful, Shippo." Inu-Yasha growled. Shippo nodded and reached for the sword. As his fingers touched the sword, the barrier let him pass.

"It's my youkai blood!" Shippo shouted.

"What?" Inu-Yasha snapped. "That can't be. I have youkai blood, baka."

"You don't have pure youkai blood."

"Shippo…"

"It makes sense Inu-Yasha." Kira cut in. "Miroku couldn't touch it, and neither could you. Your human blood wouldn't let you pass."

"That mean you can't touch it either." Inu-Yasha snapped. The Taka took a deep breath.

"That's right."

'Kind of ironic hu? Sessho-maru cant touch Tetsusaiga, and you can't touch Tenseiga.' Kagome tried to laugh.

_Don't worry, we've got the sword. _Inu-Yasha replied to Kagome's words. _So don't get to comfortable up there._

"Let's get going, Inu-Yasha." Sango said, bringing him back to the outside world.

"Sango's right. The longer Kagome's body and spirit are separate, the harder it will be for her to come back." Miroku added.

"I'll carry Tenseiga!" Shippo put in. The others nodded, considering he was the only one, other than Kirara, who could touch it.

"Then let's go." Inu-Yasha muttered. He waited as Miroku, Sango, and Shippo climbed onto Kirara's back. The Inu-Hanyou looked over at Kira as Kirara lifted off of the ground. The two hanyou's stood silently, both pairs of eyes locked on the others.

"Did you want something?" Kira asked.

"No,"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Both were silent again.

"Feh, let's go." The Inu-hanyou finally said, turning away and running back toward Kaede's village. Kira waited only another second, her eyes scanning the area again, before running after the rest of the group.

(( Switch))

Inu-Yasha ran on. Both he and Kagome were silent. _Are you still there?_ The hanyou finally asked softly.

'Yes, I'm not going anywhere.' The priestess replied. Inu-Yasha nodded.

_Alright._ He didn't know what else to say, so he kept quiet.

_Inu-Yasha… I can't wait to be in my own body again… but will I be able to tell you what I need to?_ The priestess thought to herself. The hanyou reached Kaede's hut. There was no one outside, so he pushed the curtain door aside and entered.

Dark golden eyes looked over the scene in front of them. Kaede and Miroku were praying over Kagome's pale, still unmoving form. Sango sat across from the three, Kirara purring in her lap. Shippo stood next to Kaede, holding Tenseiga tightly. The hanyou sighed silently as he moved to Miroku's side. "How's it going?" He asked.

"Anytime you're ready." Miroku answered. Inu-Yasha nodded.

_Ok Kagome, Shippo'll use Tenseiga._ The hanyou thought to the teen.

'Alright.' Kagome replied. 'I'll be seeing you soon.' She added.

_Yeah…_ Inu-Yasha muttered. Kagome smiled to herself and exited the hanyou's mind. "Alright Shippo, do you know how to use that?" Inu-Yasha snapped.

The kit frowned. "Do you?" He growled back.

"Just swing the damn sword." Inu-Yasha said, sitting down cross-legged near Kagome's head. He folded his arms inside his haori sleeves. Shippo growled at the hanyou.

"Shippo, don't mind Inu-Yasha." Sango said, coming to stand behind the youkai.

"I know." Shippo muttered. The kit set Tenseiga down and carefully pulled the Fang from the sheath. He held the hilt carefully and tried to lift the sword. The kit tried to swing the Fang as he had seen Inu-Yasha do so often.

"Watch it Gaki." The hanyou growled, grabbing the youkai's wrist, stopping the kit from slicing into Miroku's arm. Shippo gulped in surprise. Inu-Yasha stared at the kit for a second before letting the small hand drop. "Look for something to destroy, preferably a demon." Inu-Yasha went back to his previous position.

"Yeah," Shippo said with a slight nod.

(( Outside))

Kira stopped outside the hut and listened to the other hanyou inside. Her head immediately filled with questions. _The Tenseiga is to much for the Kitsune to wield, so what can we do?_ "A full youkai…" The Taka-hanyou whispered as she pushed her way into the hut.

No on turned to look at her. She watched as Shippo tried again to swing the Fang over Kagome's body. Nothing happened. "That's not going to work." Kira heard herself say. Now everyone's eyes turned to the female hanyou.

"What?" Inu-Yasha snapped.

"You heard me; Shippo is too young to wield Tenseiga. We've got to find a different way." She repeated.

"So what do you suggest?" The Inu-hanyou growled, a death glare locked on the female. She held her youki in check as she walked to the kit's side.

"Come over here, Inu-Yasha." Kira said calmly. He stared at her another second before getting to his feet and walking to Shippo's other side.

"Now what?" The Inu questioned.

"Shippo, hand me the sword."

(( View Change))

"Kagome… it looks like our time is about up." The man said. The priestess hugged her Father tightly, tears stinging her eyes. He kissed her forehead lightly.

'I'll miss you Papa…' Kagome breathed.

"I'll still be here… I'm so proud of you." He added as he pulled away. Kagome tried to smile as the world around her fell into darkness.

((Change))

Kira bit her tongue as the barrier around Tenseiga burned her skin. "Anytime, Inu-Yasha!" She muttered.

"Oh shut-up, I'm coming." The Inu replied. He turned sideways and slid into the spot next to the Taka. He stretched out his hand and gripped the hilt just below Kira's hand.

"Well, what do you know, I was right." Kira said as the barrier vanished. Inu-Yasha growled lightly. "Come on, Kagome's waiting." Kira added.

The two turned to the younger priestess' body. Their eyes widened as they fell on about twenty imps, all crawling on Kagome's body. "Let's do this." Inu-Yasha muttered, his eyes narrowing. Kira nodded.

The two hanyou's lifted their arms together and then swung the Fang over Kagome's body.

((A.N.))

Ok, there it is. I'm already working on the next chapter, so I hope the wait will not be as long as last time. Until then,

Myst


	11. Among The Living

Chapter 11

Among The Living

inuyashas hun: Well I'm glad I answered your question. I had never seen the two hanyou get together to form a full youkai, so I tried it. : grin: she called me smart… did you hear? Lol, thanks for the review.

ArwenRivendell: I feel so stupid right now. I went back to check your last review to find out what you were talking about when you said harsh, and I realized I read it wrong. You said FEWER spelling errors, I thought it said but I still needed fewer spelling errors… does that make sense? I agree with you totally, I try not to have a pencil around when I reread my fics because I always have to make some correction. : cough: Anywho, I'm glad you liked the chapter, and read on, soon I will get back to Sessho-maru and Tetsusaiga. Thanks for your review!

Sisana: I don't know what I'm going to do with you. Well, first, GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Lol, I'm joking, but if you didn't review exactly what I was thinking, then my little sister isn't a demon… lol. But, anywho, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything to do with Inu-Yasha or Ashura. Everyone else, MINE! Lol, ok?

((Chapter 11))

A strong wind kicked up suddenly, whipping the girl's hair around her face. She closed her eyes in anticipation, a smile slowly spread across her lips.

She was going back.

(( Break))

Inu-Yasha stared at Kagome's body. Nothing had changed. "What's going on?" The hanyou growled.

"Give it more time, Inu-Yasha." Miroku said, his eyes still closed in prayer. The male hanyou growled under his breath as he turned back to Kagome's body.

"Miroku, do ye feel that?" Kaede questioned.

"Aye, Lady Kaede."

"What is it?" Inu-Yasha asked, his eyes locking on the two. Neither answered, instead the hanyou's ears were met by a gasp. Everyone turned to look at the priestess from the future, and now back from the dead.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted, jumping into the girl's arms as she sat up.

"oh, Shippo!" Kagome laughed as she hugged the youkai tightly. Her dark orbs lifted to the rest of her friends, tears shining in her eyes. Four pairs of dark eyes stared back at her. No gold.

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha breathed almost silently. Her laugh met his ears, and they twitched toward the sound.

"Where's Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked. The hanyou looked up as the crow of people around the girl parted. He looked upon her smiling face, the one that lifted his spirit higher than heaven itself. "Well, aren't you going to say hi?" She asked playfully, getting to her feet. The Inu was at her side, as soon as she swayed.

"Stupid girl, lay down before you hurt yourself." He snapped. Kagome smiled in return. The hanyou froze as the woman wrapped her arms around his chest and held him tightly.

"I never want to be in your head again." Kagome whispered only loud enough for him to hear. "To loud." She added with a laugh.

"Feh," Inu-Yasha replied, but returned to embrace, happy to be able to touch a warm Kagome again.

(( F.F. ))

Kagome sat outside Kaede's hut that evening. Miroku and Kaede's prayers had helped her heal quickly. The priestess smiled as she thought about the welcome she had received earlier that day.

It had taken all of her might (and some of Inu-Yasha's) to get Shippo to let her go. Sango had kept hugging her until Inu-Yasha again had stepped in. Kagome's eye twitched as she thought about Miroku's welcome. (Need I say more? -)

The priestess sighed lightly as she got to her feet. She began to walk toward the Sacred Tree, something drawing her there. _It's so wonderful to be in my own body again... It wasn't even that long…_ Kagome thought as she walked. _It's Kikyo…_ She thought calmly, continuing to walk.

"So my reincarnation is alive again." Kikyo's cold voice said. "You become more and more like me everyday."

"There are many things alike between us, Kikyo." Kagome said calmly, as her eyes fell on the dead priestess. "But we are even more different." They stood silently, wind blowing coal hair across russet eyes.

"Why have you come?" Kikyo finally spoke.

"It seems I was being called."

"Hm, is that so."

(( View Switch))

Inu-Yasha had been watching Kagome from his perch on top of Kaede's hut as she had left, so he followed the girl into the forest. The hanyou froze as another scent mixed with Kagome's. "Kikyo…" He breathed as he again moved forward.

The silver haired hanyou stopped just outside of the clearing around the Sacred Tree. He watched the interaction between the two priestess'. They seemed to be talking normally…

"What has brought you here?" Kagome questioned back.

"You know the answer to that."

"Inu-Yasha."

"No, not Inu-Yasha."

"You felt my spirit leave my body, and you came to claim it as your own again."

Kikyo grinned slightly. "You are a smart girl."

"Are you ever going to leave him alone?"

"I cannot rest until he has died at my hand.."

"He loves you! He always has, and always will! He already told you he'd go to hell with you! What more do you want, Kikyo!" Kagome suddenly screamed.

Inu-Yasha watched in shock as the two priestess' stared at each other. _Kagome…_ He could smell her tears.

"And that hurts you." Kikyo said roughly. "Your love for Inu-Yasha is not hidden to me."

"Does it matter? My love seems to be hidden from no one but Inu-Yasha." Kagome fell silent. Inu-Yasha tried to quiet his heart in the silence. "Why do you have to remind me so often? He always rushes off to see you, always runs away from me. He only wants you, I know that, but I can't stop my heart from hurting anyway." Kagome said softly. "Can't you understand that?"

"Your feelings mean nothing to me." Kikyo's eyes narrowed slightly as she caught a glint of silver hidden in the bushes. "I'm done talking. Leave." She said coldly, turning away and walking out of the younger priestess' view. She whirled around in surprise as she heard the bushes move.

"Inu-Yasha…" She whispered as the hanyou came into view from behind the tree in front of her.

"What was that?" He asked softly. He turned his face away.

"Inu-Yasha, what did you hear?"

"All of it." His head lifted again. "I heard everything you said, Kagome." His voice was stronger. The priestess smiled softly.

"Don't think anything of my words, Inu-Yasha." She walked up to him. "Let's go back to Kaede's." She added, touching the hanyou's arm. She let her hand run across his arm as she kept walking. Her heart jumped as a clawed hand grabbed her wrist.

"Let's not go back yet. We need to talk, without any interruption." Inu-Yasha said roughly.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kagome asked, blinking once. The hanyou didn't reply, instead lifted the girl into his arms and ran off.

(( F.F. ))

"Inu-Yasha! You're going to get lost!" Kagome shouted as the moon rose higher into the sky.

"I'm fine." Just then the hanyou slid to a stop. Kagome lifted her head off of his chest to look at where they were. Her breath caught in her throat.

"It's beautiful…" She whispered. Inu-Yasha set her down on the ground, folding his legs under himself as he sat down next to her. "How did you know about this place?" The priestess asked, turning to look at the hanyou.

"Does it matter?" He replied. Kagome shook her head with a smile and turned back to the scene in front of her.

There was a river that bubbled lightly in front of her, while she sat on a lawn of soft green grass. There was a bunch of white flowers that seemed to glow gold with light purple butterflies all around. She blinked out of her trance as Inu-Yasha laughed lightly. She looked over at him again.

"What's so funny?" The teen asked, almost hotly.

The hanyou laid back onto the grass, hands behind his head. "You." He replied.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing." He turned his head to look at her. "Kagome, why did you say those things?" The hanyou questioned.

"Why?" She smiled sadly then and looked back at the water. "What do you want to hear?" She replied. Inu-Yasha sat up and turned her toward him.

"The truth, was it the truth?" He pressed.

"No," her heart began to break, "I gave up on my feelings for you when you chose Kikyo." Her eyes burned, she turned her head away. There, she had said it, now the hanyou could go back to Kikyo.

"I," Inu-Yasha started as he put a finger under her chin and pulled her now wet face up to his own. "I don't believe you." He whispered, using his thumb to wipe away the tears on her cheek. Kagome's heart fluttered at his touch.

"Why?" She whispered back. He smiled lightly at her and rested his hand on her cheek.

"I thought I would never be able to touch you again Kagome. I never thought I would be able to feel the warmth that you give me when I see you smile. And that—it scared me." He answered quietly. The girl's eyes first widened in surprise and then narrowed in kindness.

"Oh, Inu-Yasha…"

"Hu?" He blinked once. "Eh, it's not that important. I mean, it was more for Shippo, he'd hang all over me if you weren't there." Inu-Yasha said hurriedly, pulling his head away. _Damn! What kind of excuse was that!_ He growled at himself.

"But—"

"Quiet." He suddenly snapped. His ears twitched as they listened for any more sounds.

"You seem to be as hard to kill as me." A voice said suddenly. Inu-Yasha growled and got to his feet. His hand reached for Tetsusaiga, but fell on air.

"Stay behind me, Kagome." The hanyou said as the priestess got to her feet. He flexed his claws as his golden orbs searched in the darkness. "Come out, Ashura, fight like a youkai." The woman laughed as she did as she was asked, coming out of the trees to allow the hanyou and priestess to see her.

"Seeing isn't enough."

"The hell it isn't." Inu-Yasha replied as he jumped forward. "Iron Revere!" He growled, gold blades aimed at Ashura. The youkai sighed and used her sword to block the attack.

"Is that all you've got?" She asked, walking toward the hanyou. He took a step back, Kagome following. "Where's your pretty sword?" Ashura asked, stopping her movement.

"What's it to you?" The hanyou growled.

"It just makes killing you even easier."

(( View Switch))

Kagome backed away further. She knew it was a good idea to give Inu-Yasha plenty of room to fight. The priestess stopped as he back hit a tree, or what she thought was a tree.

"Inu—" She tried yelling as someone's hand wrapped around her mouth. The girl struggled to get free.

"I can keep you busy while Lady Ashura takes care of the hanyou." A voice growled in her ear. The priestess' heart dropped into her stomach.

"You…you…" She stammered through her captive's hand.

"The fun has just started." He snickered as he pulled the frozen girl away from the fighting hanyou and youkai.

((Switch))

Sango looked outside of Kaede's hut again. There was still no sign of either hanyou or priestess. "Don't worry, Sango." Miroku's voice met her ears. The slayer turned to look at him.

"What?" She questioned back.

"Let the two have some time alone, it'll be good for them." The monk replied. Sango frowned at the look in his eye.

"I hate to say it, but I think you're right…" The woman said with a sigh, walking to the fire and sitting down.

"Of course I am." Miroku said as he came to sit next to her. "Everything will be fine."

((Switch again))

Inu-Yasha jumped backward again. "Blades of Blood!" He yelled, dragging his claws across the gash in his shoulder.

"Mutt…" Ashura growled as one of the red blades cut her upper arm. The hanyou skidded to a stop.

"Feh, I thought you were going to kill me." He taunted.

"It's more fun to play with you first." The youkai replied. The hanyou growled and cracked his knuckles, still covered in blood, again.

"Then let's play, so I can kill you." He said with a frown.

"Whatever you say half-breed." Ashura said as she banished her sword again. Inu-Yasha's narrowed as she took a fighting stance.

((Kagome))

"So, you remember me, I feel honored." The youkai said as he threw Kagome to the ground. The priestess quickly jumped to her feet.

"Stay away from me." Kagome said darkly. _I wish I had my bow…_ She thought as she backed away from the advancing youkai.

"Now, that wouldn't be any fun." Sorano said with a grin.

"I—I mean it!" Kagome stammered, falling onto the ground as she stumbled backward.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" The youkai taunted. He reached down and pulled the priestess' hair to get her back to her feet. Kagome winced and looked away from his face. Sorano laughed. "Still as weak as late time, I see."

_He's wrong. _ Kagome thought as she set her jaw. Her face slowly rose to look into the youkai's eyes. "Let me go." She demanded quietly.

"When I'm done, little human." He replied, using one of his claws to tear the girl's uniform top down and open. Fire danced in the priestess' chest as the youkai rubbed her left breast. Her eyes blanked out as he licked first her lips and then down her neck.

"Get your hands off me." The ebony haired girl said again, not really realizing what she was saying. Her last days before Ashura had killed her flashed in front of the priestess' eyes.

"Get off…"

((Author's Notes))

Alright, just review for me, ok? I'm not really supposed to be typing this up. Mom's on me about finals, so please don't be angry if I don't update right away. I will try my hardest to get back to you guys quickly, she can't control all of my spare time! Ha, well, got to go study now, see you all soon!

Myst


	12. Three Down, One To Go

Chapter 12

Three Down, One to Go

ArwenRivendell: Here, continued, just for you. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Shadw: Here, an update, though this ending isn't much more conclusive… Oh well, an update is an update… right? ((he he))

Sisana: Lol, am I that predictable or is it just that we think alike? Lol, none the less, I'm going to keep quiet on how close you were and on what. I hope this chapter's alright for you too. Let me know. : Nod:

inuyashas hun: Lol, I guess you'll have to read to find out about those two, and the rest of the group. Glad you liked the chapter. Hope you like this one too let me know.

Dogyoukaijane: It's ok, don't worry about it. If you click on the author's name in blue at the top, it will take you to their home page. Toward the bottom are all of their stories. In the summary they should have if the fics are sequels or not. But anywho, if you have any other questions, I would be happy to help, you can e-mail me if you want. Um, here is the next chapter. :nod:

Hiddenwings: I'm sorry it took me so long… but I'm done with finals now, so I can finish this up. Thank you for the review!

((Chapter 12))

Kira stopped her walk through the forest just outside of Kaede's village. Her senses were picking up a lot of Miko and youki energy. The hanyou closed her eyes and focused totally on hearing the world around her.

Her eyes snapped open. "Kagome…" The Taka breathed. She turned around and ran in the direction of the priestess' voice.

She was being moved.

Kira skidded to a stop as she looked up into the sky. "What the…?" She muttered as her eyes fell on a tower of Miko power shooting up into the sky. It was larger than anything the hanyou had ever seen.

A clash of blades broke her from the trance. _I've got to help Kagome._ She thought as she took off again. She was getting closer.

((V.S.))

Inu-Yasha held his ground as Ashura tried to push him back. The hanyou held one of the youkai's wrists in each of his hands, holding her swords away from his body. "You can't kill me." He growled.

Ashura frowned before quickly turning sideways and delivering a swift kick to the hanyou's stomach. "Watch me." She replied darkly. Inu-Yasha stumbled backward with the force.

"Damn—bitch." He growled, gasping to catch his breath. Ashura didn't reply, just stood with her swords ready for another attack. The hanyou grinned as he straightened and prepared for the youkai's strike. "Are you going to stand there, or attack?" _I'll have to use Tetsusaiga's sheath to block her attacks. I just hope it'll hold up._ As the hanyou finished his thought, he pulled his weapon off of his waist to block the youkai's swords. The sword and sheath clashed, sparks flying.

"At least you'll die fighting, mutt." Ashura taunted. Inu-Yasha only growled in reply.

The sheath suddenly began to pulse.

_Tetsusaiga's nearby…_ The thought entered the hanyou's head. _That means Sessho-maru too…_ The hanyou growled, his stance slipping as Ashura began to overpower him.

((V.S.))

"Get off… Don't touch me…" Kagome whispered. The fire grew in her chest, filling her whole body. "Don't touch me!" The priestess screamed, the bottled up energy leaving her body in a wave.

"What?" Sorano gasped as Miko power surged through his body. He was thrown backward, away from the girl. She got to her feet again.

"I am _not_ as weak as I was before you son of a bitch." Kagome snarled. Purple Miko power burned around the priestess, her eyes locked on the youkai. "You took it away… You killed a part of me." The girl stepped forward. Sorano jumped to his feet as she got closer.

"You're just a human, how did you do that?" The youkai growled. He flexed his claws as she kept coming closer.

"I am more that a human now." Kagome replied. "I am going to kill you."

"Just try it." The youkai replied.

"Oh, don't worry, I will succeed."

((V.S.))

"Let's go, Miroku." Sango said as she ran out of Kaede's hut.

"Right behind you." The monk said, right on the slayer's heels. Both of them had felt the sudden spike of Miko power, and wanted to make sure everything was alright with the two priestess' that weren't in the village.

"Don't leave me behind!" Shippo shouted, jumping onto Kirara with the monk and demon slayer.

"Ye be careful!" Kaede called after them.

((V.C.))

Inu-Yasha was in trouble, but he wouldn't think about that. _Come on… come to me, Tetsusaiga._ The hanyou thought.

"Do you give up yet?" The youkai asked, throwing more power into her attack.

"No chance!" He growled. Gold orbs widened as a glimmer of steel caught his eye. _Tetsusaiga…_ He reached his right hand out as the rusty Fang came at him. A grin flashed across his face as Ashura jumped back, stopping her assault.

"Where did you get that?" She snarled.

"That won't matter in a minute." The hanyou growled as he put the Fang's sheath back on his waist. "In a minute you will be dead." He finished, holding Tetsusaiga out in front of him as it transformed.

((Change over))

"My Lord! Why did you have Rin let go of the Tetsusaiga!" Jaken screeched next to the youkai Lord. Sessho-maru didn't reply right away.

"Yes, My Lord. Did you not want the sword?" Rin asked, walking on the youkai's right side.

"I have Tokijin, I have no need for Tetsusaiga any longer."

"Then why take it in the first place?" The child continued.

"I wanted to see how much the girl meant to my brother."

"Oh." Rin said, finishing the conversation.

"Rin, Jaken, stay here." Sessho-maru said, stopping. Both nodded as the youkai Lord walked on.

((Switch))

Kaede sat inside her hut, stirring the fire. Wind blew through the hut as the door was pushed aside. The priestess looked up in surprise. "Sessho-maru?" She questioned.

"I have come for my sword, priestess." The youkai said as he walked toward Tenseiga lying in the corner of the hut.

"But ye told Inu-Yasha—"

"My brother has Tetsusaiga back." Sessho-maru replied, picking up his own Fang. The priestess watched as the youkai Lord silently left the hut once again.

_Does that mean Inu-Yasha is in trouble?_

((V.C.))

Kira was able to smell Kagome, and a youkai. The hanyou ran on. She was right on top of them. "Kagome," Kira called as she stumbled into the youkai. A mix of fear, surprise, and aw ran through the Taka's veins as her gold eyes fell on the newly revived priestess.

Kagome's brown orbs were now glazed over; her hair whipped around her face as Miko power blazed around her body. The hanyou followed the pillar of power into the sky. _Where did the power come from!_ Kira lowered her head back to Kagome's face. "Kagome?" The hanyou tried.

"I'll kill him for what he did to me!" Kagome yelled.

"What?" The Taka-hanyou turned to look at the youkai as it flexed its claws.

"Just try it, mortal." The youkai growled, ignoring Kira.

"Kira, I need to do this alone, please stay out of the fight." The priestess said. Kira turned to her in surprise.

"What? You are still in control?"

"Yes, now, if you would please move." Kagome replied with a nod. The hanyou nodded and stepped back, out of both priestess and youkai's path. She glanced at both as they took their fighting stances.

_Inu-Yasha's going to kill me…_ Kira thought as the two attacked.

((Another fight))

The Inu-hanyou swung Tetsusaiga again, anger making his blows stronger. Inu-Yasha growled as Ashura held her ground and their swords sent lightning flying. "Do you think a sword will save your life, mutt?" The youkai laughed.

"No," the hanyou replied as he dropped to the ground, using his leg to sweep Ashura's feet out from under her. He jumped back up as the youkai fell. "My life does not need saving." The Inu growled as he pointed Tetsusaiga at Ashura's face. "Any last words before I kill you?"

"How about: Where is your little mortal bitch?" She replied with a grin.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha turned to look around him. The youkai took her chance and jumped to her feet.

"You shouldn't have turned away!" She yelled, swinging both of her swords down on Inu-Yasha. The hanyou turned back just as the sword in her left hand went through his chest.

"Wind Scar…" He growled as blood filled his mouth.

"What?" Ashura chuckled, unaware of the power still growing around Inu-Yasha's Fang. The hanyou lifted his head, a glint in his eye.

"Die." He hissed out, releasing his Wind Scar.

"No! How did you—" Ashura whispered as the blades of light destroyed her. Inu-Yasha fell to his knees in pain and exhaustion.

_Kagome…I've got to find her…_ The hanyou thought as his left hand held onto the hole in his chest. He got to his feet, blood seeping through his fingers. _Damn,_ he growled as he made his feet drag their way toward Kagome's scent. _I can't let anything happen to her again…_

((V.S.))

Kagome focused al of her power on the youkai coming toward her. She had to find a way to defeat him. _I wish I had my bow…_ She thought again._ Wait…_ The priestess stepped out of the youkai's path as an idea came to her.

((Flash Back))

'Kill him, or I will.' The priestess repeated. Inu-Yasha could feel the rage building in the spirit.

_But you can't touch him—_

'Wanna bet?' Kagome snapped. Inu-Yasha's mouth bared his fangs, and his knuckles cracked on their own.

_What's going on? Kagome!_ The hanyou tried to move his mouth, but failed. Suddenly his legs began to move as he ran forward. "Die!' His voice yelled. _What!_

Sorano grinned as the half-breed came toward him. "You think you can defeat me?" He asked in mockery. The youkai jumped into the air just as Inu-Yasha slashed at him. The hanyou grinned as he followed Sorano with his eyes.

"You underestimate me." Inu-Yasha growled. Sorano watched in mild interest as the hanyou made the motion of pulling back an arrow. "I will kill you bastard." Inu-Yasha growled as a pink light filled the space in between his hands.

_A bow…?_ Sorano wondered as the light took shape.

"Heh," Inu-Yasha said as he smirked.

"What?" Sorano said as the point of the pink arrow glowed brighter.

"Good bye Sorano." Inu-Yasha said as he released the arrow of pure Miko power. The youkai had no time to react before the arrow pierced his shoulder.

(( End Flash Back))

_I've got to kill him this time._ The woman thought as she made to draw back an arrow in an invisible bow. Sorano turned around to stare at the girl. He recognized that stance.

"Do you think that I will be fooled by that again, woman?" The youkai asked as he rushed the priestess.

"You have nothing to be fooled by. This time I will pierce your heart." Kagome growled. "Now, die."

She released the pure Miko arrow, the area around them flashing purple.

((V.C.))

Inu-Yasha fell against a tree, his breath rough as blood still bubbled in his throat. His golden orbs were glazed over as they searched the world around. A blinding flash of purple light shocked him.

_That's Kagome's energy…_ The hanyou thought. He forced his body to move once again. _Kagome…_ He thrust Tetsusaiga into the ground, using the Fang as a crutch.

His eyes widened as he saw Kagome, surrounded in her Miko power, in front of him. She held a Miko bow in her left hand, a look of determination on her face. In front of the priestess was Sorano, no longer moving, as an arrow stuck out of his chest. The hanyou was sure that the arrow had gone through the youkai's heart.

Inu-Yasha looked back up at the woman in front of him. "Kagome…" He muttered. His vision began to blur, and he swayed.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome's voice called to him as he fell to the ground. He coughed, blood spilling down his chin and onto the ground. "INU-YASHA!" The priestess screamed again.

((View Change))

Kagome stood in her stance as she stared at the youkai in front of her. She had done it, he was dead. Something moved in the trees in front of her. "It's Inu-Yasha's scent." Kira said as she came as close to the priestess as she could without the purifying power injuring her.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried as all of the Miko flames around her completely vanished. The silver haired hanyou fell out of the shadow of one of the trees, hitting the ground. "INU-YASHA!" The priestess screamed as the hanyou coughed up blood. She ran to his side, Kira right behind her.

"Be careful, Kagome." The Taka said as the priestess fell to her knees beside the Inu. The human nodded as she turned Inu-Yasha onto his back, his head resting in her lap.

"Inu-Yasha, can you hear me? Open your eyes!" Kagome shook his shoulder lightly.

"He's unconscious, Kagome." Kira said softly. The teen looked up at the Taka, tears filling her brown eyes.

"But he'll be alright… He has to be..." Kagome whispered, stroking the Inu-hanyou's hairline, brushing some of the hair off of his face. Kira hesitated to put her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Everything will be alright." The Taka whispered.

((Author's note))

Ok, guys. The next chapter is the last one. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. As soon as I get one more bit of information, I will finish chapter 13, so look forward to that soon. Alright, later people,

Myst


	13. A Star Filled Sky

Chapter 13

A Star Filled Sky

Sisana: lol, do you think the youkai lord would save two people in one day? Well, read to find out. Thank you for the help, I couldn't find it anywhere! But anywho, thanks for the review, and I hope you like this final chapter.

Shadw: Here's the end for you, enjoy, (I hope ) Thanks for the review!

inuyashas hun: Enjoy, let me know if you like.

I still don't own Inu-Yasha :sniffle: and I don't own Ashura either, but I do own Kira, Sorano, Taka-Mikoto, Assarishita, Nenriki, and Kouseki . So yeah. Needed to do that. Hope you all enjoy!

((Chapter 13))

"There they are!" Sango shouted to Miroku as she pointed. The monk nodded.

"Everything seems to be over." He observed.

"Take us down, Kirara." The demon slayer said. The youkai roared in response and did as she was told.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted as he jumped to the ground. "What's wrong with Inu-Yasha?" The kit asked as he came to sit next to the priestess. Kira turned to meet the monk and demon slayer.

"What is it, Kira?" Sango asked.

"He was struck through the chest. His breathing is rough, and he was coughing up blood. I think the lung was punctured." The Taka replied softly.

"What can we do?" Miroku asked as Sango went to Kagome.

"Nothing." Kira replied as she and Miroku watched Sango. "He is a hanyou. We have to hope that his youkai blood will be able to save his life.

((Sango))

Sango knelt down across from Kagome, on the other side of Inu-Yasha. The priestess' head was lowered over the hanyou's head, tears spilling down her face and dripping onto the silver haired boy's face. "Kagome, let's take him to Kaede's." The demon slayer whispered, resting a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. Kagome sniffled once and nodded.

"Yes, we can't just let him lay out here." The priestess said thickly. Sango nodded back. The slayer turned to look at Miroku and Kira over her shoulder. Kagome cradled the hanyou's head closer to her chest as Sango got to her feet and jointed the other two.

"How's Kagome?" Kira asked. The Taka hadn't known the priestess very long, but something drew her toward the ebony haired girl.

"Normal for this situation." Sango replied. The hanyou blinked once as the slayer sighed slowly.

"For this situation?" Kira questioned.

"Inu-Yasha always fights until the point when he can't even stand." Miroku answered. "But never have Inu-Yasha's wounds been this bad." The monk added.

"Sango, could you have Kirara come over here?" Kagome whispered. The three remaining adults turned to look at the teen.

"Sure, Kagome." Sango nodded to her youkai friend. The two tailed cat roared and went to the priestess' side.

((Kagome))

Kagome couldn't stop her tears. Inu-Yasha's breathing had begun to slow, becoming even harsher against her ears. "Oh Inu-Yasha, wake up… please Inu-Yasha…" She whispered.

Shippo had his hand resting on Kagome's leg as he watched the young priestess. _ Why is she crying? Inu-Yasha's going to be fine._ "Don't cry, Kagome." The kit tried. Her eyes shifted to the child.

"I'm sorry, Shippo." The teen tried to smile at him. She turned to Kirara. "Will you help me take Inu-Yasha back to Kaede's?" The youkai nodded at the girl's words, getting down onto her knees. Sango, Miroku, and Kira rushed to help the priestess lift the hanyou onto the back of Kirara.

"Go with him, Kagome." Sango urged. The priestess nodded silently and got onto Kirara behind Inu-Yasha. "Ok, Kirara." The demon slayer added. The battle ready youkai roared and jumped into the sky.

"Don't look like that, Shippo." Miroku said with a smile. The kit blinked and looked up at the monk. "You know they will both be fine." The youkai nodded at the human's words.

((FF ))

Kagome slid off of Kirara's back as the youkai landed once again. "Kagome? What has happened?" The older priestess asked, coming to meet the three.

"Inu-Yasha is in trouble." The girl replied as two men took the hanyou into Kaede's hut. Kaede and Kagome followed.

"What do ye mean child?" But Kagome did not need to explain, for as Kaede knelt down, the blood stained her vision. "We must hurry; I will go get some things. Ye stay here to watch over him." The older priestess got to her feet again and left.

Kagome knelt at the hanyou's side in Kaede's place. "Inu-Yasha… Why must you do this to me…?" She whispered as she stroked his silver hairline. Tears stung her eyes as fear squeezed her heart. _You can't die on me… not when I just came back to you…_ The priestess thought softly. "Wake up, Inu-Yasha…" She breathed, pulling the hanyou up to her chest and hugging him tightly.

"Kagome, any change?" Kaede's voice asked. The younger priestess laid the hanyou back down softly.

"No, he's still unconscious." Kagome replied.

"Ye should go change." The older woman said as she walked to Kagome's side.

"What?" The teen questioned. Kaede nodded toward her, and Kagome looked down. The teen's uniform was ripped down the front, and dark blood now stained her bare chest and bra. She quickly grabbed the red, damp, cloth and tried to cover her chest again. "Kaede, do you have some cloths?"

"Aye, child."

"One's that aren't red?" Kagome added as Kaede walked away.

"I will see what I can find ye."

((Everyone else))

"Kirara's back!" Shippo shouted as he pointed into the sky. The monk, demon slayer, and hanyou turned to look. The larger youkai roared as she came to land near her master.

"Did you return in time, Kirara?" Sango asked, setting her had on the youkai's neck. Kirara nodded silently. "Good, can you take us back?" The slayer added. The youkai roared in agreement. "Let's go you guys." Sango said as she jumped onto Kirara's back. Miroku and Shippo did as the slayer said.

"I'll just walk." Kira said with a small smile.

"It's alright. You've grown as one of us. Come on," Sango said, holding out her hand to the hanyou. Kira smiled as she took the slayer's hand before jumping lightly onto Kirara's back behind Miroku. "Let's go, Kirara." The youkai roared again as she leapt into the sky.

((Kagome/Inu-Yasha))

Kagome pushed Kaede's door aside as she reentered the hut. The young priestess now wore a long tight skirt, much like Sango's, except Kagome's was azure. The girl's top was just another haori like Inu-Yasha's, only light blue with dark flowers patterning the sleeves. "Kaede?" She asked softly. The older priestess got to her feet and met the teen.

"His wound is healing over, but he had not woken." Kaede said. Kagome nodded silently. The older priestess moved outside after nodding back. Kagome set her ruined school uniform down in a corner before moving to Inu-Yasha's side.

"You can open your eyes now, Inu-Yasha. It's not funny anymore." The teen whispered. She moved the rag around in the bowl next to her. Tears again stung her eyes as she wrung the piece of cloth out before wiping off the hanyou's face. The priestess tried to smile as she silently watched the hanyou's chest rise and fall. _He'll be fine…he'll wake up soon…_

Kagome moved the cloth from Inu-Yasha's head, just before the hanyou coughed and moved his head from side to side. "Inu-Yasha?" The teen questioned in a worried tone. "Inu-Yasha!" Her voice became shrill. Blood covered the hanyou's lips and dripped onto the floor. Crimson liquid bubbled in the pool filling the half-demon's mouth. "INU-YASHA!"

The pool fell silent.

((Outside))

"INU-YASHA!"

"That's Kagome!" Sango said as Kirara landed again.

"It must be Inu-Yasha." Miroku add as the two humans, hanyou and youkai ran into Kaede's hut. Everyone froze as their eyes fell on the priestess crying over the hanyou.

"He's dead…" Kira breathed as she heard no heartbeat; no breathe enter the hanyou's lungs.

"What!" Sango whispered back sharply.

"Inu-Yasha's not dead." Kagome snapped. The others turned back to the priestess.

"Kagome…" Sango moved toward her younger friend.

"No, he's not dead." The girl repeated.

"Ok, Kagome." The slayer said as she knelt down next to the teen. Kagome grinded her teeth together as she pulled the hanyou to her chest. She rested her forehead on top of his head, her tears falling into his silver hair.

_Wake up, Inu-Yasha…_

((View Switch))

Golden eyes opened slowly. _Hu…? Where am I…? Where's Kagome…?_ The eyes fell closed again. _I'll find her in a minute…She's not in any danger…_

"Inu-Yasha…" A woman's soft voice called.

_Wha…?_ Gold appeared again. _Who…?_ The orbs fell on a human woman, dressed in a multi-colored kimono. _Mother…?_

"Come here, Inu-Yasha." The woman said with a smile as she held out her arms.

"Is it really you, Mother?" The hanyou questioned as he got to his feet. He recognized this village, or what had once been a village, it was where he had been born and had grown up, until it was burned and he had been chased away. He blinked once as he turned back to the woman.

"Yes, Inu-Yasha, it is I, you're Mother." She replied. "Now, come, my son, let me hold you again." The woman continued. Inu-Yasha slowly did as he was told, still unsure of everything.

_How long have I been here…? Where's Kagome…I can't smell her at all..._ The last thought scared the hanyou as he reached the woman claiming to be Izayoi, his Mother.

"You've grown so much, into a man, and have fallen in love." Izayoi said as she hugged her son close.

_In love? Does she mean Kikyo?_ The hanyou pulled back slightly so he could look into his Mother's eyes. "Who are you talking about?" He whispered.

"The younger girl, the stronger one." Izayoi replied. Inu-Yasha was silent as he turned away.

"I don't understand, Mother." The hanyou finally said.

"You will."

"What would you know of it?" He snapped as he pulled away sharply. "You've been dead since I was a child."

"And how is it that you can be here with me now?" She questioned softly. Gold orbs widened as the hanyou realized the answer. He spun back around to face the human.

"I'm dead." He breathed. Izayoi nodded slowly. "I can't be dead! I promised Kikyo that I'd—" The hanyou stopped suddenly.

"Promised the woman what, Inu-Yasha?"

"Nothing." He muttered back, his eyes turning away from the woman.

"That you would go to hell with her, am I right my son?"

"Yes, Mother." Inu-Yasha whispered.

"Because she followed you into death. Did you ever think that she was doing her duty?"

"No."

"And what about the other girl, Kagome? Do you care for her too? Or is she the one doing her duty, staying with you to find the jewel shards?" Inu-Yasha was silent at his Mother's questions. Izayoi smiled softly as she moved back to the hanyou. "I want to show you something." She took his arm and led him lightly to one of the unburned huts. "Go in." She said to his questioning look.

"What will I find?"

"That is something only you will know."

Inu-Yasha looked at his Mother another second before turning to the door and walking into the hut.

The hanyou blinked as white light blinded him for a second. "Inu-Yasha…" A soft voice called. The hanyou whirled around as he recognized the voice.

"Kagome...? What are you doing here?" His voice was weak as he remembered Izayoi's words.

"_And how is it that you can be here with me now?"_

_Is she dead too…? No, she can't be… She was safe!_ The hanyou stopped as he smelled the salt from Kagome's tears.

"You can open you eyes now, Inu-Yasha. It's not funny anymore." The priestess whispered.

"Kagome…don't cry…" He moved toward her, reaching a hand out to put on her shoulder. The girl didn't move. Inu-Yasha looked over her. His gold orbs fell on his body, his chest barely moving. "Damn, I don't want to die yet… I have to avenge Kikyo…" The hanyou fell silent for a second, just watching Kagome. "And I can't leave her alone…" He finally finished.

The scene before him faded into darkness. "No, I want to see Kagome again!"

"Inu-Yasha, come out…That is all you are going to see." Izayoi called. The hanyou growled as he did as his Mother asked. He was met with a soft, sad smile. "Do you see now, my son?" Inu-Yasha turned away at the woman's words. "Do you realize who you are in love with now? Who means more to you? And who cares for you just as much right back?" Izayoi finished. The hanyou was silent. He jumped as his Mother hugged him again.

"Mo—Mother…" He stuttered as he looked up at her.

"Go back to her… I will continue to wait." She placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Mother?" Inu-Yasha gasped as she let go and stepped away from the hanyou. He gritted his fangs in pain as his hand grabbed at his suddenly bloody chest. His vision blurred as he fell to his knees. "Kagome…" The hanyou breathed as everything blurred to black.

((View Switch))

"Let me go! I need to be near him!" Kagome screamed as Sango pulled the priestess away from the Inu-hanyou.

"Kagome, Inu-Yasha is gone, let his soul rest in peace now." The demon slayer said calmly. The teen collapsed against her friend, sobbing uncontrollably. Sango just held her friend close.

"How could he die!" Kagome sobbed. "He wasn't supposed to die…"

Kira stood away from the rest, her eyes on fire for the girl. _He was too weak…But she loved him like that anyway…_ The Taka's eyes narrowed slightly as a sound reached her ears. _What was that…?_

"Lady Kagome," Miroku said, coming to Sango's side. The priestess turned red eyes to the monk.

"What, Miroku?" She whispered.

"Look." He said, pointing at the Inu-hanyou. The three women turned.

"INU-YASHA!" Kagome yelled, pulling away from a stunned Sango. The priestess fell at the hanyou's side against. She rested her forehead on his chest, her tears falling on the now rising and falling chest of the Inu.

"That—hurts—" Inu-Yasha gasped suddenly. Kagome lifted her head.

"How—" She started, but stopped as smoke clouded her eyes. "What's going on!"

"His wound is disappearing!" Miroku replied. "Kagome, your _tears_…" He breathed.

Inu-Yasha bit back a howl as pain pulsed through his veins. _Where in the hells is it coming from?_ His golden orbs locked with Kagome's. Her eyes were filled with tears that fell into his wound.

"His wound is disappearing!" The hanyou heard Miroku say. "Kagome, your tears…"

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha growled, turning his head toward her.

"Inu-Yasha, what happened? You scared me…" Kagome whispered. The hanyou grinned.

"I'm sorry…" He swallowed, blood still tinting his tongue.

"Oh Kami, Inu-Yasha…"

The pain suddenly stopped. The Inu blinked once in surprise before slowly sitting up. He turned to Kagome again, who stared right back. "Kagome… thank you…" He whispered. Tears filled the girl's eyes yet again as she smiled.

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome jumped forward lightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

_Thank you…_ Inu-Yasha thought as he returned the embrace.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing   
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

The hanyou and priestess lay outside of Kaede's village, looking up at the night sky. "I didn't think that I would be here, looking at the sky, ever again." Kagome smiled as she turned to look at the hanyou. "Let alone with you next to me, Inu-Yasha."

"Feh, don't think anything of it." The hanyou replied. The teen continued to smile as she turned onto her side. The Inu wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. Kagome sighed lightly as she rested her head on his chest.

The two were silent again.

"I saw my Mother." The hanyou said suddenly. Kagome turned to look up at him.

"And?" She questioned as he stroked her arm.

"And she opened my eyes, Kagome."

"What do you mean?" The girl asked as she played with silver strands of hair.

"About you…"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I'm not sure yet." Inu-Yasha smiled, "but I'm sure I will find out."

"That sounds good." Kagome said as she nodded into his haori. "So, what are you going to do tomorrow?" She felt the hanyou shrug under her at her question.

"That depends on what I do tonight." He laughed lightly.

"And what would that be?" Kagome asked as she lifted herself onto her elbows and smiled at the hanyou.

"You."

"What!"

"Well—ah—what I meant was—" Kagome stopped his words as she leaned up and sealed his mouth with hers. He blinked as she pulled away slowly.

"I would like that." She whispered.

"What?"

"My eyes have been opened too. Inu-Yasha, we both overcame death, I'm tired of hiding. I love you, Inu-Yasha." Her eyes sparkled as she stroked his silver hairline.

"You lied."

"I know, but I thought it was best. Now I realize it isn't. Can you forgive me?"

He stared as her for a second before pulling her to him, his lips brushing hers lightly. "I would always forgive you, Kagome." He breathed.

"I'm so glad." The priestess hugged the hanyou tightly, resting her cheek on his chest. "I'm so glad that you are still here. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You would have moved on."

"Are you sure about that?"

Inu-Yasha was silent as he turned back to look at the sky. Kagome sighed as she turned onto her back, her head still on the hanyou's moving chest. "I love you too, Kagome." He muttered. The priestess jumped into a sitting position, her eyes wide as she looked at the hanyou. "What?" He questioned as he sat up just behind her side.

"What did you say?" She gasped.

"What?" The hanyou blinked at the girl. Kagome smiled as a reply.

"Never mind. We're together again, that's all that matters right now. Let's forget everything but right here, right now, just for tonight." Kagome said as she leaned against the hanyou again. He wrapped his arms around her lightly.

"That sounds good." He replied in a whisper, before kissing the priestess' neck softly. Kagome rested her hands over Inu-Yasha's as they both turned to look back up at the star filled sky.

((Author Note))

That is the end… I don't know whether to be happy or sad… I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave just one more review for me. I will have a few one shots coming out soon, as well as another Inu-Yasha fic, so look for those in the near future. A special thanks to Aerosmith for his lyrics above, and all of my reviewers. I love you all. Well, my time looks to be about up, so I will stop talking and let you go back to what you were doing, hope to hear from all of you again!

Myst


End file.
